The Eighth Space War: A Light in the Black
by Aldaeus
Summary: Fifteen years have passed since the end of the seventh space war, with the UNE's ultimate weapon the GX-9900 firing a shot that shook the world to its very core. During those fifteen years many wars have occurred across the galaxy, and with them have seen the rise of the Gundams, and the Preventers. Now finding this shattered world, will they be the light in the black for the A.W.?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Seed, Wing, X, or 00, all credit goes to their respective creators.

**NOW IN BOLD AND ALL CAPS, YET AGAIN!: THIS IS THE FIFTH FIC IN THIS SERIES, THE PRIOR FOUR MAY BE FOUND AT THE FOLLOWING STORY ID'S IN ORDER. **

**OPERATION WINGED SEED**id:6433275

**WALTZING WITH DESTINY**id:6764601

**00 FROZEN TEARDROPS **id:7178572

**THE SEVENTH SPACE WAR: A NEWTYPE SOLDIER'S TALE** id:7557000

Now regarding the whole start/end/scene breaks and special text that may appear. (xxxxxx: Star/end, xxx: scene break, _Thought/flashback, __Singing_.

*****cough*****

Now that the mandatory yelling is all completed… As always, please read, review, and enjoy the chapter. Oh and please note, spellings and some lines may differ seeing as After War Gundam X has only ever been fan-subbed in English, and most of the attempts have been rather well piss poor either translation wise, or encoding/timing wise. Thus resulting in either lines being clipped from decent translations due to bad encoding, or poor translation with good encoding but crud quality… *shrugs* so this will be a rather patchwork job to enlighten the west to one of the most brilliant and unique series in the Gundam Meta through the means of this mass crossover. Oh and if you enjoyed the epilogue… wait till the end of the chapter, I'll have a picture for you to enjoy.

"Hey has anyone seen the towels?" Toniya yelled as she opened the bathroom's door just covering herself with hand towel.

"Geeze Toniya can't you just wait twenty minutes to take a bath!?" Sala gaped at her.

"I have no complaints, we'll be more than happy to bring you a towel!" Dearka grinned whilst trying to stifle a stream of blood trickling from his nose.

"Perv… you'd better get back here this instant Dearka!" Miriallia snapped as her arm shot out like a bullet grabbing him by his hair and nearly yanking him off of his feet away from Toniya.

Its only gonna get better folks… enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxx

The Eighth Space War: Light in the Black

Ch. 1

The Gundam X

The group of pilots made their way into the town as it bustled around them "Seems pretty normal to me… I mean…" James looked around them.

"Welcome…" A woman said at a stall in the market square as some people stopped at her stall selling electronics components.

"We have a huge sale on today!" Another man called out as they passed.

"Hey, welcome to our shop!" Another merchant called out.

They continued down the dirt street past the somewhat broken down buildings "This place reminds me of the slums back home…"

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Marie asked as she pointed to a crowd gathered in front of a building.

"Worth a look I guess…" Shiho prodded Yzak and they all made their way over to look.

"You've heard of the Newtype soldiers who fought during the last war right?" A man with black hair in a dirty old tan military uniform asked as he stood in the middle of the crowd "Do you think this is a lie with no proof?" He asked to the crowd. "It is not so. In fact, this man is a surviving Newtype soldier!" He held his hand out to a blond haired man also in the same dirty tan military uniform "In the last war, he and I brought down fifteen ships. There's no mistake! We were called the "Twin Red Stars"!" The man barked to the crowd as he planted his hands on his hips.

The blond haired man opened his eyes "I am an advanced person who should be in the space era…" He had a small scar on his head obviously from a sustained injury.

The black haired man smiled to the crowd "We are needed in this confusing era! So then… now's your chance to hire us!" He smiled.

"What, you guys just looking for a job!?" A boy in the crowd yelled and everyone started laughing.

The soldier glared "Why do you say that? We may look like trash right now, but in times of need, we will…"

A loud dull thud caused the pilots to turn as a split second later a shot whizzed over their heads and struck a water tower on top of the building to their right, causing a massive explosion "A mobile suit!" A man yelled as a heavily customized dark purple and maroon mobile suit with a monoeye stood there.

"Oh shit… it is the post apocalypse… with mobile suits…" Dearka nearly crapped his pants on the spot.

"Don't just stand there Elsman, get out of the street!" Yzak yelled as he grabbed Shiho and began running for cover, with the others close behind.

Xxx

Crockas smirked and laughed, while many people scrambled for cover as he looked down on the town from the cockpit of his Jenice Kai. "Looks like I can get some great work done today." He took a step forward kicking his way through a low wall and demolishing it.

Xxx

Yzak stood watching from the building they were in "How did we miss seeing those two gun emplacements?"

"Shit! A bandit!" A man yelled as he ran past to get more ammunition for the two cannons.

One of the cannons opened fire putting a shot at the Jenice Kai. Which it dodged to the left, easily avoiding the shot as it flew past, and then a huge explosion erupted behind the Mobile Suit, obviously from an anti-mobile suit shell.

Xxx

Crockas glared "It's not like I'm trying to kill you all." He took aim at the gun emplacements "But if you make me, I won't go easy on you!"

Xxx

"Hey, do something, Twin Red something's!" A man called out to the two soldiers on their butts in the street as many took cover.

The two got up and began to book it down the street "AHH!" They screamed as they ran, before a shell from the mobile suit's machine gun hit behind them in a massive blast.

"Fuck this isn't good, should we call the ship?" Dearka looked at him.

"No, let's see how it goes… if it gets worse we'll call for backup…" Heero cautioned as he watched "It's a good opportunity to judge what we might be up against…"

"You're kidding… you're talking about civilians under fire here…" Shiho gaped at him.

"And I've never seen a mobile suit like that one…" Heero looked back at her "Let alone one that could dodge a shot from a cannon at near point blank range…"

"I dunno, they may not need us… hell, they're pulling weapons out of thin air here…" James gaped "I feel under armed with only this pistol…" He watched as the merchant woman they passed prepared a recoilless rifle as two children handed her ammunition.

"Idiot! I need an anti armor round!" She glared at the child.

"Let's move up… maybe we can find a better position to work from…" Yzak looked at the others "Allelujah, Soma, we need a way to distract it, so they can take it out…"

"Roger that… we'll follow." Allelujah nodded as Yzak bolted from cover and followed by the others to the next spot, which was occupied by a lot of the town's people.

"Shit, the town has come a long way in its recovery…" A man at the entrance with a SMG glared. "Can people who have mobile suits do anything they want?" He looked out at the bandit's suit.

"If I aim for the cockpit…" The woman muttered to herself as Soma looked out at her. "Take this!" She fired, the high powered anti-armor round hit the armor in a curved spot causing the shot to ricochet off. "Shit!"

Soma turned to see what happened as the mobile suit turned to take aim at the woman and the two children "Allelujah!" She prepared to run out towards them.

A boy in the room grabbed a bottle sitting on the floor and bolted out past them "Hey kid what the hell are you…" James yelled as he ran past him and the others, pulling off the dirty cloak he'd been wearing and ran towards the mobile suit.

He blinked as something clattered to the ground behind him "I get it…" James smirked as he took off towards it.

They watched as the boy with black hair pulled out a pair of sunglasses as he slowed directly in front of the Jenice Kai., pulling the small cord on the bottle he threw it into the sky as he smirked, hitting it directly on the main camera. In a really loud and bright explosion the home made flash bang went off.

Xxx

"Ahh!" Crockas glared as he shielded his eyes from the blinding white light that came from all of his monitors.

Xxx

The boy thrust his hand into his pocket only to realize it wasn't there "Wha…"

"Hey kid catch!" James yelled as he threw it to him.

"Thanks!" The boy yelled as he fired it directly up, the magnet attaching onto the armor of the Jenice and the automatic lift pulling him up towards the cockpit. He reached out and pulled the lever to force the cockpit open from the outside and touched down onto the hatch.

"Shit… The main camera!" Crockas glared as he rubbed his eyes. "Who the hell did that!?" He yelled as he finally regained his sight to see the boy kneeling on the hatch in front of him with a 9mm pistol aimed at him.

"I did!" The boy with black hair smiled. "I guess this is what they call a hold up…"

Crockas blinked a little shocked "Bastard, where did you come from?"

"Hey, don't move, don't move." The boy smiled "I can fire this gun before your mobile suit can crush me…"

Crockas was a little scared "I kinda like you, kid… If you want, you can join me." His voice trembled a little as the boy's gun clicked.

"Hey, get a clue and wake up." The boy looked at him "This is a hold up." He made his way into the cockpit and gestured for him to get out.

Crockas complied and got out onto the hatch, before he was kicked from it "AHH!" He fell prior to hitting the ground on his back and side. Before he could move the townspeople were around him holding any instrument they had, from spiked clubs, to kitchen knives, shovels, hammers…. And they looked pissed.

"He…" Crockas looked horrified "Hel… HELP ME!" He screamed as they began beating him to a bloody pulp.

Yzak blinked as they joined James in the middle of the street, who just smiled at the kid standing on the open cockpit hatch. "He just beat a mobile suit with a flash bang and a handgun…"

"Not too shabby…" James smirked "Kinda reminds me of Solo a little…"

"That kid did a good job…" A man that had been near the entrance to their hiding spot smiled as he looked up at him.

The boy made a peace sign and grinned "Victory!"

"Are you Mr. Garrod Ran?!" An old man in a black overcoat called out as he walked past them to the base of the Jenice.

"Huh?" Garrod looked down at him.

"I was right." The man smiled "I'm Reich Anto! I've been looking for you!"

"To talk about a job?" Garrod asked as he crouched down on the cockpit, and looked down at Reich.

"Yes!" Reich replied as he yelled up.

"Can it wait a bit?" Garrod asked "I've gotta turn this into money first." He looked back at the Jenice. Before turning his sight back towards the ground and seeing the group around the young man who'd helped him. Grasping the magnet he pulled it off of the hatch before he entered inside and knelt the suit down, so he could get off of it easier.

"I'll be waiting at the hotel two streets over then…" Reich smiled "…come and see me when you're ready."

Garrod nodded and walked over to James "Thanks I owe you for that…" He scratched his head.

"Nah, you don't owe me anything… you just reminded me of an old friend of mine…" James smiled at Garrod. "Did I just hear that you're selling this suit?"

"Yeah, wanna buy it?" Garrod smirked hoping he'd just made a quick turnaround.

"I'll make a few calls and get a transport…" Heero nudged James and looked at Yzak "You have the cash?"

"Yeah…" Yzak nodded "We'll pay… it's a nice suit."

"Well then follow me over to that hotel two streets over… I've got another job I've got to take care of, if the price is right…"

"Sure…" James nodded "We'll meet you there!" He called as Garrod turned and ran back to the Jenice to move it back out of town.

"A kid that young can pilot a mobile suit…" Soma blinked.

"He's what… fourteen, fifteen… we fought a war at that age…" James looked at Heero who nodded. "Let's go, we've got a meeting to attend… and I like this place more by the minute…"

Xxx

Shingo looked at one of the sensors as he steered the ship "It appears we've shaken off our pursuers…" He relayed to Jamil.

Jamil nodded and got up from his seat on the bridge "I'll leave it to you then…" He made his way from the bridge.

"Yes, sir!" Shingo replied as Jamil exited the bridge.

Toniya looked back at him "We went through so much trouble just to kidnap one girl…"

"What does the captain want with that girl?" Sala looked back over her shoulder at Tonya.

Toniya shrugged "Who knows…"

Xxx

Jamil made his way through the corridors, stopping briefly outside of a room he looked in the window in the door seeing the sleeping girl, Tiffa Adill. He turned and continued on towards his cabin.

Tiffa slept while the light of the moon illuminated her face in the dark room as she dreamed.

She watched as a white, red and blue mobile suit with a gold V shaped antenna and acid green cameras stood before her with a tremendous moon looming behind it. The wind blew her hair before the suit reached out for her.

Tiffa opened her eyes and pushed herself up in bed before looking out at the moon looming overhead.

Xxx

"I still don't get why you said you'd come along…" Garrod asked as he looked at James and the small group.

"Call it repaying the favor for saving us in town… besides… if these guys are as bad as they sound to kidnap a little girl… they deserve it." James smirked as he looked at the ship.

"Yep, it's just where that guy said it would be…" Shiho looked at it as some people extended a hose towards a lake.

"Let's go." Garrod nodded as he made his way down the hill followed by the others.

"It's ready!" A man yelled from near the lake. "Turn on the pump!"

"Roger!" The man near the ship yelled back.

"Hurry everyone, otherwise we won't arrive in St. Range by tomorrow morning." Sala stood watch over the crew as they pumped water from the lake into the ship.

The group quickly snuck their way past joining Garrod, one by one hugging the hull of the ship near a pipe leading up to the upper deck. "Up…" Garrod jumped onto the pipe and shimmied his way up it quicker than the others would have expected.

James smirked as he went up next, followed shortly by Heero, Soma, Allelujah, Yzak, Dearka, Setsuna, and Kira.

Quickly getting inside, the group made their way through the halls hugging them tightly as they went rounding a corner they fell in behind Garrod, when right in front of him a door swung open "Hey! Haven't you finished pumping the water yet?!" Toniya yelled only wrapped in a light pink bath towel. Garrod hit the floor as fast as he could to make sure she didn't see him as the others tried as hard as they could to look like the wall. "I'm taking a shower, so hurry up!" She yelled.

Shiho and Soma glared at Garrod as he peaked up from the floor at Toniya, while biting their tongues in trying not to give him a verbal lashing as to not give them all away.

"Geez!" Toniya glared as she reentered the shower.

Garrod wiped some of the drool from his chin "This might be a delicious job…"

"Perv…" Shiho rapped him on the head as she made her way past him.

"Huh?" The door clicked open and Toniya saw Shiho in front of her "Who... Ahh…" She gasped as Shiho grabbed her and put a knife to her neck, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Please don't scream… I don't want to kill you…" Shiho whispered in her ear "Just cooperate and you'll be fine."

"Great…" Yzak grumbled "Soma, help Shiho tie her up while we find the girl…" He gestured to Toniya before nodding to the others to continue.

"That's disgusting you know…" Shiho grimaced as she felt Tonya's tongue on her palm.

"Oh, yeah! It should be this way." Garrod smirked as he led the way rounding a corner and found a red door with a brass plaque on it reading captain's quarters. He knelt down and fished a lock pick out of his pocket.

"Hey we don't have time for this…" Yzak looked at Garrod "We've got to get the girl and get out…"

"Easy Yzak… we've got this… plenty of time, it'll take almost a half hour before this ship's tanks are finished filling…" James smiled.

"This is like what you did when you were little, huh…" Heero looked at him.

"What can I say, it's fun being a little bit of a delinquent again…" James grinned.

The lock clicked and Garrod pulled the handle down opening the door "Come on…" He quickly made his way inside followed by the others.

"Besides… good chance for information, huh…" James looked at Yzak before he saw Garrod quickly make his way over to the ship's safe and chuckled to himself "Incidentally, I bet a vulture has money, so…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out an electronic cracking device before sticking it to the safe, the numbers ran before it found the right frequency and it hit. "Alright." He smiled as he pulled the handle down and opened it. He blinked a little surprised "What's this?"

"What?" Setsuna looked over, seeing Garrod reach in and pull out what looked like a control stick for a mobile suit.

"A mobile suit control unit?" Garrod looked at the control stick; it was different than the ones he'd seen before on Jenice and Daughtress type mobile suits. He sighed "Oh well, it's better than nothing." He stood and shut the safe again as he stuck the control unit into his jacket. He gestured and they made their way from the room.

Xxx

Sneaking down the hallway they met up with Shiho and Soma "It's about time we found you… where did you go?" Shiho asked.

"That girl bit me…" Soma glared as she nursed a sore red mark on her hand.

Footsteps coming from the next hall caught their attention and they jumped to the wall "It's almost time to go! Everything's ready!" Shingo walked past the junction in the hall without noticing them.

"This isn't good, we've gotta hurry…" Garrod muttered under his breath.

"Well if we hadn't wasted time in the captain's quarters…" Allelujah grumbled "I mean come on…"

"What were you doing there?" Soma looked at them.

"A little old fashion looting …" James grinned, knowing Allelujah had a slightly similar experience before he'd joined Celestial Being. "Huh…?"

"La laa la la laaa la laaa la laaa la la la la la…" A girl's voice sung as they heard it softly drifting down the halls. Garrod crept out as the others quickly followed hoping they could get this over with and get out of here. As they rounded the corner they saw a door and they made their way to it, Garrod peaked through the window.

Sitting on the bed illuminated by the light of the moon was Tiffa, wearing her light pink dress she hummed a tune that sounded almost like a music box's lullaby as she looked out at the moon. Garrod opened the door and entered alone, leaving the others outside. Rubbing the back of his head he looked at her as she turned her attention to him "Umm…"

Tiffa drew back a little surprised to see him "I, uhh… I…" Garrod stuttered a little.

Tiffa shifted back a little further.

"Y… you're wrong!" Garrod exclaimed "What's wrong?" He asked himself a little perplexed at where he was going with the situation. "What am I saying…" He ran his hands through his hair, trying to get his thoughts straight. "I mean… I, uhh…"

Tiffa blinked at him, waiting for him to get his thought process in order.

"That's right, I came here to rescue you!" Garrod smiled at her.

Tiffa stared at him blankly not saying a thing.

Garrod straightened himself up a little "I really did come here to rescue you."

Tiffa just continued to stare at him for a moment when she remembered it, the white mobile suit with acid green eyes reaching for her. She smiled a little, causing Garrod to blink "I've been waiting for you…" Tiffa spoke softly.

Garrod nodded "Let's go…" They made their way to the door before they quickly made their way out "Let's go!"

The others quickly followed as he led Tiffa towards the hangar.

Xxx

"Main engine activated! Freeden, ready for launch!" Shingo announced as the ship began hovering slightly above the ground.

"That Tonya… still taking her shower …" Sala glared as she looked over at the vacant station. An alert popped up on her monitor "Wait, hatch four is still open!"

Jamil looked over at her before bringing up the ships cameras on the hatch in question only to see three cars running away, zooming in he saw Garrod with Tiffa in a blue dune buggy racing away from the ship. He glared as he saw it.

"Heat source at eight o'clock!" Sala relayed from her station as the bridge door opened.

"There are people on the ship, they're after that gir…" Toniya pulled her jacket on as she continued to attempt to dry her hair, seeing the image on the screen.

Jamil turned to his left and saw a shell strike near the ship, as three Daughtress type mobile suits opened fire on his ship.

"Mobile suits!" Toniya yelled.

"Freeden, move out quickly!" Jamil ordered.

"Right!" Shingo replied while he pushed the throttle of the ship up as it began pulling out it quickly picked up speed, as a shell struck just behind the ship that would have been a direct hit.

Xxx

Garrod glanced back over his shoulder seeing the Freeden being chased away by the Daughtress's fire "A fight between Vultures. Oh well, it's good for us."

Tiffa glanced back at the other jeeps with the people in them. "Hold on tight!" Garrod called to her over the drone of the buggy's engine as they hit a few bumps.

It didn't take long for them to reach the rendezvous point they had discussed, the three cars slowed to a stop in front of Reich Anto.

"Good job, you're right on time." Reich smiled at them.

Garrod shrugged as he climbed out of the car "Well, it's my job." He smiled "Well, Tiffa… uhh…" He blinked as he looked at her, seeing her sitting shudder still and seemingly afraid. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Tiffa… come along." Reich looked at her, before the van's headlights came on illuminating all of them clearly.

"I don't like this… something about this seems rotten…" Allelujah glared.

"Yeah, something's off…" James nudged Heero, who put his hand on his sidearm.

Garrod leaned into the buggy and looked at her "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her directly, before Reich's shadow crossed him and causing Garrod to turn to look at him.

"What're you doing? Come along, now." Reich spoke directly to Tiffa as he stood there.

"NO!" Tiffa screamed as she covered herself, instantly Garrod's head shot back to her.

"Hurry up and come along!" Reich commanded his tone obviously impatient at that point.

Before any of the others could do anything, Garrod glared at Reich prior to jumping into the dune buggy and starting it again, revving the engine he pulled out at high speed slinging dirt up behind him as it fishtailed momentarily before it shot off into the night.

"Stop!" Reich yelled before the two jeeps shot off after Garrod past him.

"Kid has good instincts… I'm glad we avoided a shootout there…" Shiho smiled as she looked at Allelujah, who had been ready to bring an SMG up from behind the seat.

"Is this better, Tiffa?" Garrod asked as they drove.

Tiffa sat silently for a moment before nodding.

Garrod smiled. "Well, it can't be helped! Everything will work out!"

Xxx

"Emergency message to HQ! Send mobile suits!" Reich leaned into the van using a headset to contact his superiors. "What!? Vulture!? It doesn't matter! GET MOVING!" He ordered.

Xxx

"Is this way right?" Garrod asked as he glanced over at Tiffa who nodded in response "Are there any roads?" He asked, and she shook her head. "Well then…"

"An important power…" Tiffa spoke calmly.

"Wha…AHH!" Garrod yelped as she leaned over and pulled down on the wheel sending the buggy into an abrupt right turn, just as a shell struck behind them where the buggy would have been.

"Oh shit, they've got mobile suits!?" Yzak glared "Hey Setsuna get a hold of the ship, tell them we need backup at… oh for god sake, where the hell are we on this map!?"

"Just tell them to hone in on our position using the radio signals!" Heero yelled over to him. "James keep driving and don't let one of those shells hit us!"

Garrod looked back over his shoulder and saw the three machines, a Daughtress Command, and two Daughtresses. "This isn't good!"

"Go straight." Tiffa spoke calmly.

"Wha…" Garrod looked at her.

"Go straight…" Tiffa repeated herself as one of the mobile suits rifles opened fire again.

Garrod clenched his eyes "If you say so but…" the shell struck to their right hand side "That was…"

"Left!" Tiffa told him again.

Garrod blinked before pulling an abrupt left hand turn.

"What the hell is Garrod doing?" James gaped as he watched the car dodge the shots.

"Does it matter, they're after them not us!" Yzak glared at him "Any luck with…"

"Working on it!" Setsuna yelled back as another shell struck near the buggy.

"Right!" Tiffa continued with her directions. And Garrod followed by pulling the buggy right, avoiding a shot narrowly.

Xxx

"Shit! Why can't we stop a buggy?" One of the pilots asked.

"We should just hit it." The other pilot suggested.

"Get in front of it!" Reich ordered.

Xxx

Garrod blinked a little in awe of what was happening "Incredible! What the hell is going on?" He glanced over at Tiffa "That's it! Maybe they want her power…"

Tiffa pointed at something ahead of them and Garrod looked "What's that?!" He yelled as they drove over the rough ground leading towards some buildings built into a cliff face.

"Inside." Tiffa instructed.

"Understood." Garrod replied as he accelerated.

"Right!" Tiffa looked over just in time to see one of the Daughtress's appear ahead of them.

Garrod swung the car sideways momentarily and getting out of the way of the shot as it struck where they had been, when the second stepped out directly in front of them, followed by the Daughtress Command "I'M NOT THAT EASY TO GET!" Garrod roared as he slid around the one directly ahead of him and past the Daughtress Command without a single shot touching the car, and right inside the nearest gap leading inside.

Xxx

"Shit! This building's an old UNE base." One of the pilots yelled.

"What should we do, boss?" The other pilot asked.

Reich looked at it "Our mission is to catch Tiffa. Follow me." He ordered as he started towards it.

Xxx

"What's the plan?" James looked at Yzak.

"They aren't following us… get a hold of the ship now!" Yzak ordered as he looked over at the other jeep.

"Are we just going to leave Garrod and Tiffa to them?" Allelujah looked at Yzak as they saw the mobile suits moving towards the facility.

"Garrod should be able to take care of himself for a bit, based on what we've seen… we need our mobile suits to counter theirs though." Heero looked at him.

"I'm through!" Setsuna yelled over.

"Relay our coordinates!" Yzak yelled back.

Xxx

Garrod looked back over his shoulder through the gap in the large hangar door they'd entered into "Don't they ever give up…?" He looked around "What is this place? A mobile suit factory?"

Tiffa gasped as one of the massive doors crashed in as one of the Daughtresses forced its way inside.

Garrod pulled the buggy into a sharp right turn as it opened fire, the shot hit directly behind them shaking the whole building. As he slid on the concrete floor he came face to face with the other two suits "AHHH!" Garrod frantically turned to the left as they also opened fire, firing repeatedly before the blasts finally kicked the light buggy into the air and blasted it sideways through a hole in the wall. "AHHH!"

Garrod groaned as he hit the ground hard, the car skidding past and hitting the far wall of the room "Tiffa!" He pushed himself up worried about her, only to see her standing in front of him, some flames behind her from some oil that had caught fire illuminating the room. She pointed across the room at something without saying a word as Garrod stood, he turned and looked.

There on a mobile suit transport trailer was a white, red and blue mobile suit with a golden v shaped antenna, Garrod's eyes shot wide as he saw it, he knew it, everyone knew it, the same type of suit that had caused the end of the last war. "That's… a… a… G… Gundam!" He stuttered for a moment seeing it.

A moment later Tiffa lost her balance and began to fall to the floor "Tiffa!" Garrod turned and ran over to her catching her shoulders "Tiffa! Tiffa!" He yelled trying to get her to wake up.

The sound of crashing metal caught his attention, and he looked up to see one of the Daughtresses forcing its way inside. "Damn it!" He looked over at the Gundam "Does it still work?" He scooped up Tiffa in his arms and ran for the Gundam. Seconds later the three Daughtresses forced their way inside completely as he scrambled up the short ladder on the transport and into the Gundam's cockpit.

Reich's eyes were wide as he saw it "That's a… GX-9900."

Garrod had Tiffa on his lap as he entered the cockpit hoping he could get them out of this, "Please move… WHA?!" He grasped for the controls with his right hand while cradling Tiffa with his left, only to grasp nothing but thin air. "No control unit!?" The suit shuddered as two of the Daughtresses opened fire. "AHH!" He was forced back into the seat and the control unit he'd stolen from the Vulture ship fell out of his jacket spinning on the console next to him.

"What incredible armor!" Reich gaped as he saw the Gundam, which had been knocked off of the trailer, and appeared to not have a scratch on it still. "Not even a scratch! They can't move. Just capture it and open the cockpit!" He ordered.

"Roger!" One of the pilots replied as he moved towards the GX-9900.

Garrod saw the control unit and grabbed it "If this works, I'll believe in god!" He yelled as he clenched his fist around it and slammed it down into the spot for it, instantly the cockpit came alive around them "YEAH!"

Tiffa began to stir in his arms and he beamed at her "Tiffa, I believe in god!" He pushed the control stick forward and moved the foot pedals "Alright, lets go!"

The GX began to rise from the transport trailer as it moved its foot and braced itself while it rose, all three Daughtress type suits stopped.

"Impossible!" Reich looked on in awe as it began to rise.

"Stand up!" Garrod yelled as the GX-9900 hissed, its cooling vents on its chest clearing fifteen years worth of dust accumulation in a massive hiss of rushing air as its cooling fans came alive for the first time since they were last tested. Its acid green eyes flashed as its cameras focused on the three mobile suits.

Garrod smirked "Thanks for chasing me all this way!" He called over an open frequency.

"Eat this!" One of the pilots yelled as he opened fire on the GX.

Garrod charged him the shots ricocheting off of the suit as he went. "AHHHH!" He thrust the control unit forward and the massive arm of the GX-9900 shot forward in a right cross, with its fist crashing directly into the head of the Daughtress and destroying its three main cameras. The suit toppled backwards and crashed to the floor as Reich and the other pilot looked on, a few small explosions tore into the suit, beginning to fill the room with smoke around them.

"Go back!" Reich ordered.

"Y… yes, sir!" The other pilot didn't really hesitate after seeing what had just happened, turning and beginning a hasty retreat.

Garrod glared "Hold it!" He yelled as he chased after the two suits. As they reached the outside they came under fire from the two suits, using their machine guns to go fully automatic on them while the one Daughtress equipped with a shoulder mounted cannon bombarded the buildings behind them. "AHHH!" Garrod yelled as the buildings and rocks came down on top of the GX-9900.

Reich looked at the rubble pile "Did we do it?" He asked, and a moment later he got his answer, as the GX-9900 erupted out of the rubble towards his suit.

"AHHH!" Garrod roared as he charged the Daughtress Command.

"What!?" Reich's eyes shot wide as he saw it closing, both him and his subordinate opened fire again, as the GX launched itself and leapt into the air grasping the hilt of its Large Beam Sword over its right shoulder, he drew it as he came down almost on top of the Daughtress with the cannon carving its left arm and leg off, it exploded as the fifteen year old Daughtress' electrical system short circuited.

"AHHH!" Reich turned and fired nearly point blank on the GX, which nearly instantly spun and brought the beam saber across in a diagonal slash through the upper torso of the Daughtress Command. Sparks arched around the suit, and no sooner than that itscockpit exploded knocking it backwards before its core detonated in a massive blast.

Garrod breathed heavily calming his nerves before he looked at Tiffa "It's alright, Tiffa." He paused as he saw her looking at something "What's wrong Tiffa?" He asked.

Turningback to the main monitor and looking for himself, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he saw it touch down before them, a red and white GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster, and a few seconds later the dark forest green GT-9600 Gundam Leopard slowed to a stop next to it.

Xxx

"A Gundam type, huh?" Witz Sou looked at the GX-9900 "This'll be an interesting fight…"

Roybea smiled "Heh… oh, what a pain."

Xxx

Garrod blinked "Gundams… two of them."

Xxx

"What the fuck… three Gundams?" Naina blinked as she saw them "We're trying to track down the others and now we come across three Gundams, here… are these, the suits they said were chasing them?"

"I don't know… but without the others, there's no way in hell I'm fighting them, not in this!" Duo yelled while he rolled pulling a sharp turn as Naina also made a sharp maneuver to avoid the three suits.

Xxx

Garrod blinked as he saw the Vulture's ship that he'd rescued Tiffa from approaching the two Gundams from behind them.

Xxx

Jamil stood as he saw the GX-9900 "Is there a moon?" He asked.

"Wha…?"All three of the bridge crew looked back at him.

"I'm asking if there's a moon!?" Jamil glared while he kept looking at the main monitor as the GX-9900 deployed its beam sword again and readied to fight with the full moon looming overhead, partially obscured by cloud cover.

Xxx

Garrod watched as the two opposing Gundams took a step towards the GX-9900, the eyes of the Airmaster flashed as he looked at it, almost as if it saw him looking at it. "Ahh…"

The Leopard lifted its right arm, where its six grenade launchers are mounted, and opened fire with a barrage of grenades, forcing Garrod back as they struck where the GX had been standing.

The Airmaster took off, hovering just above the ground as it charged him "It's been a long time since I had a decent fight! Roybea, you're not needed!" Witz smirked as he took aim at the GX and fired, forcing Garrod to jump back again to avoid the shots.

Roybea sighed and rolled his eyes a little "Witz sure is happy… it's more grown up to finish the job quickly, go back and get the money, isn't it?" He took aim at the GX again and activated the Leopard's Inner Arm Gatling, it flipped forward into position covering the entire left arm.

Garrod looked around frantically "Where's a weapon?" He asked knowing he couldn't fight back if they kept him at range without some sort of gun. "Is this one?" He flipped a switch and one of the parts of the back rotated and ejected the Shield Buster Rifle, he caught it as he flew above the Airmaster. Before he could aim he pulled back, narrowly avoiding a burst from the Leopard's Inner Arm Gatling. The shots clipping the side of the rifle knocking it from his hand "AHH!" He screamed as he fell, punching the thrusters he narrowly avoided crashing prior to flying behind a rocky outcrop out of their line of fire.

Witz glared "I told you to go back!"

Roybea cracked a smile in return "It's my job, too." The two suits began moving towards the rock to finish the job.

Garrod looked around the rock slightly with the GX's cameras "Are they coming? Alright, in this situation…" He leapt upward landing on the top of the rock. "Hey, you guys!" He yelled over an open frequency.

Witz and Roybea stopped "What the…?" Witz looked a little taken aback as he heard him.

"It's a kid's voice…?" Roybea blinked a little out of it himself at what was happening.

"If you attack now, something bad will happen!" Garrod yelled over the frequency.

Xxx

"Are you getting this?" Naina blinked.

"Yeah…" Duo replied "What the fuck is he doing?" He rolled over to try to get a look back at the battle.

"Trying to get himself killed, I think…" Naina rolled again and slowed with Duo to get a better look at the battle.

Xxx

"Listen to me carefully!" Garrod smirked as he had the GX's hands planted on its waist "This Gundam has a secret weapon!"

Xxx

Jamil was taken aback at the comment knowing that the GX's main weapon was more than capable of filling the boy's bluff, and he wasn't sure if he knew it or not.

Xxx

"If you don't wanna be attacked…" Garrod continued his bluff, before a hail of bullets, beams and micro missiles struck the cliff face directly in front of him and knocking him back. "AHH!"

"You idiot! That kind of bluff doesn't work!" Witz yelled back over an open frequency, before he took off towards the top of the rock where the GX had been.

Witz smirked as he closed the missile container housed in the right shoulder of the Leopard "Telling lies is bad." He followed after Witz as they continued their assault on the GX-9900.

Garrod grimaced as he fell back from more hits near the GX "Damn, I knew that was too obvious…" The suit shook from a hit to the shoulder.

Xxx

Jamil sighed as he realized the boy really didn't know about the GX's true main weapon. As he noticed the others on the bridge still looking at him he sat down "Sala, contact the pilots." He looked at her.

"Yes, Sir!" Sala replied as she turned back to her console and began readying the message to be sent.

"Our purpose is to get Tiffa Adill." Jamil began dictating the message. "Don't attack the cockpit directly."

Sala nodded and typed in the message, and the computer converted it over automatically for it to be sent via a light signal to the two Gundams.

Xxx

Witz caught the red flashing light from the ship about a mile and a half back now sending the signal in the dots and dashes of Morse Code. "Don't attack the cockpit?" He blinked.

Roybea smiled "Yeah, yeah, I get it." He continued firing, adjusting his firing angle to disable the GX if possible.

Garrod blinked as he saw the message as well "I see, they're trying to get Tiffa back. If that's the case…" He looked at Tiffa.

Xxx

"What the hell, they're sending a message in such an out dated method?" Duo blinked "They're telling them not to attack the cockpit, because they want to get this Tiffa Adill person back…"

"Shall we get involved? Obviously that kid has someone they want, do you think he kidnapped her?" Naina looked down on the battle.

"Not just yet… we don't know what the hell is going on here." Duo looked over at Naina's suit "First we saw that thing chase out a group of that one type of mobile suit and roast them, then they got involved with these guys... Something's telling me the kid might be trying to protect her, if he was fighting the other group before."

"You're just like your brother, wanting to run and hide instead of getting involved." Naina narrowed her eyes as she opened a video link with him.

"I am not!" Duo glared at her, knowing she'd hit the nail on the head.

"Then how do we…" Naina paused as she noticed something in the battle before them, the GX-9900 launched skyward towards them and flying backwards with its arm extended.

Xxx

"Wait!" Roybea yelled as Witz took aim at the GX.

"What?!" Witz's eyes shot wide as he saw it. In the GX's left hand, was Tiffa.

"How about this?" Garrod yelled over an open channel again "If you want to shoot, shoot."

Xxx

Jamil's eyes widened as he saw it on the main monitor.

"That little…" Toniya gaped.

Xxx

"What a dirty…" Naina blinked.

"Smart move…" Duo replied.

"What, he's using her as a human shield!" Naina yelled at him "That's lower than dirt!"

"No, he's not…" Duo smirked "He's doing it with her help… he helped her into the hand and made sure she was alright! That kid's using an underhanded tactic, yet a clean version of it, to get the hell out of there. That's just brilliant!"

Naina paused and looked at the scene as the GX touched down in front of the Leopard and Airmaster.

Xxx

"I knew you couldn't shoot…" Garrod smiled as he extended the arm, "…because you want her back."

Witz glared at him "You little cheater!" He yelled over the open frequency.

Roybea smiled "He's pretty good…"

Xxx

Jamil glared as his grip tightened on the arm of his chair, knowing this was a bluff he couldn't call.

Xxx

"I hold the ace of hearts!" Garrod smirked "Don't forget that! See ya!" He spun on the spot and took off at high speed, the verniers coming online at their full power and sending the GX into the air as it flew away from the other Gundams, before its back's binders unfolded into an X shape, and began to shine a brilliant white as it flew away and using them as a sort of solar sail.

Witz glared at the back of the GX-9900 "Shit! He made a fool out of me!" He launched into the sky and transformed the Airmaster into its flight mode and gave chase, quickly gaining on the less aerodynamic GX.

"Hey, hold on…" Roybea blinked as he saw Witz charging after it.

Garrod gaped as he saw the Airmaster coming in fast on his rear "What!? He can fly too?"

"Gotcha!" Witz yelled as he lined up the GX's solar array to knock out its primary form of flight, and as he began to depress the button a micro missile detonated directly over his left wing, knocking him off of the tail of the GX and making the Airmaster to spin. He transformed the suit to regain his stability "What the…!?" He looked down at Roybea before noticing the flashing light from the Freeden again sending him a signal. "Let them go…" He glared before looking back towards the GX, which was just now a gleaming dot getting further and further away.

Xxx

"Follow it!" Duo spun and took off after the GX, keeping it on his tracking screen.

"Why the hell are we?" Naina asked as she took off after him as well.

"Because we need some answers… and I'd rather deal with one Gundam than two, if we get into some sort of "misunderstanding", and which is piloted by some kid and not pilots that know what the hell they're doing." Duo relayed as they flew slightly higher than the GX-9900 as they continued to give chase.

Xxx

Garrod popped the cockpit hatch and climbed out onto it as the arm came closer "Sorry, were you scared?" He asked as he put his hands on Tiffa's shoulders.

Tiffa looked at him "I believed… in you." She smiled lightly.

Xxx

"I'm going back to the Freeden." Roybea took a sip of his drink as he looked at Witz on the monitor. "Under my contract, I get maintenance. Their mechanic is good…"

Witz still fuming at the GX being allowed to get away, he glared "I'll get some rest too…Damn it! If I don't rest, I can't cool off…" He turned and began following the Leopard back towards the Freeden while he carried GX's lost Shield Buster Rifle, resisting the urge to slug one of the monitors in the cockpit.

Xxx

An Information Broker smirked as he lowered his binoculars "It's been a while since I had some good booze…" He quickly made his way off of the rock face and down onto a hover bike, starting it up he shot off into the night.

Xxx

The Gundam X was knelt behind Garrod and Tiffa as they sat on a log with the small campfire illuminating the small clearing in the woods around them. Garrod used a fork to shovel more of the canned food he'd brought into his mouth "I don't know when our next enemy will come… I need to eat a lot right now." He spoke between mouthfuls, not really chewing his food in the process. "I need to lose them somehow…" He paused and looked at Tiffa "But after that, what the hell should I do?" He blinked "Are you already done?" He asked noticing she was still holding her cup of food.

Tiffa held it out for him. Garrod blinked "I'm okay…" He looked at her.

Tiffa just reached out a little further holding the cup for Garrod. "Well…" Garrod sat down his now empty cup and took Tiffa's prior to quickly beginning to shovel the food into his mouth. After gagging momentarily he hit his chest a few times, trying to dislodge the stuck food in his throat before it finally came free, he gasped for air and sighed "I thought I was gonna die…"

Tiffa smiled lightly at him.

"Well, it's good that you didn't…" A boy's voice called out, causing Garrod to turn to see who it was.

"James is that you?" Garrod blinked as he heard the familiar voice.

Duo walked forward with Naina blinking slightly "Hold on, how do you know my brother's name?"

Xxx

"God damn it, why the hell did it take you so long to find us?" Yzak snapped as he climbed out of the jeep in the hangar of the Astarte.

"What did you want us to do, plow our way through a mountain?" Wufei glared back at him.

"When I'm being shot at, by three, god damned, mother fucking, mobile suits, YES!" Yzak was livid as he continued to lay into Wufei for not getting them sooner.

"Well, it didn't help that you weren't anywhere near the town…" Wufei bit his tongue to resist the urge to rip Yzak right back. "Also, we did dispatch most of the remaining mobile suits, besides your units, to find you."

"There isn't time for that, divert them to the coordinates I relayed from, there was a battle going on in that area." Yzak glared as he marched past heading towards the interior of the ship.

"Where are you going?" Wufei looked at him.

"To clean up and cool off before I find a reason to kick your ass back to Mars!" Yzak snapped as he slammed the bulkhead door to the hangar behind him.

"Easy Wufei…" Heero cautioned seeing he was ready to go after Yzak.

Suddenly, without any real warning, Wufei punched the hood of the jeep he was next to, leaving a dent that had a fist like shape in it.

"I'll talk with Yzak… he's just tired…" Shiho walked past Wufei quickly.

"So where's Duo, we met a rather interesting guy in town and I think he'd like to meet him?" James asked as he walked over from the other jeep.

Wufei's other arm shot up so fast that James didn't have time to avoid it as it had him by the collar "That moron and his girlfriend were the ones sent off in the direction of your coordinates!" He nearly spat in James' face "When he gets back, you'd better hope I'm not still ready to kill someone." He half released and shoved James back before quickly marching out of the hangar in a similar manner that Yzak had.

"Well this is a great start to a "peaceful" relief operation…" Kira rolled his eyes as he helped James to his feet.

"Well, if he's headed in that direction, he could be getting involved with those three mobile suits…" James sighed as he looked around at the others. "We don't know what they're capable of..."

"Well, as of right now if they're anything like this thing you brought me…" Ian jerked his thumb back at the Jenice Kai Crockas' custom "I'd be a little concerned…"

"Wha…" James blinked. "Nah, they were a different type, more along the lines of being closer to the Astray's frame. With three cameras in their heads, why should we be concerned?"

"Because… this thing, granted its old… about fifteen years old… it's been well maintained. And it has armor, and firepower. Its machine gun is a 100mm. It fires anti mobile suit shells that would give any of the suits we have on board currently a serious run for their money."

"Wait, are you saying that thing could take out one of us, if we got into a fight with it?" Soma looked at it.

"Well that's the thing… seeing as this thing is so heavily customized, and so old… we don't know what else we could come up against… it could go either way. Customized suits could be merely cosmetic, or performance wise be more powerful or weaker. If we run into Gundams that Able created…" Ian scratched his head "And this was a just mass produced suit… If what you said was right, we're looking at a possibility of mercenaries running around with mobile suits that have all been heavily customized, personally tailored by their pilots for their own fighting styles. And if some of the data we recovered from this machine was right, they've been piloting them for nearly fifteen years… we could see anywhere from amateur piloting skills to veterans with more experience than even you guys."

"So is that the long version of saying, we might be fucked?" James asked.

"Yeah. There are way too many variables currently… we could see anything, from stuff that wouldn't be fit to be called a pile of scrap being piloted, all the way up to…" Ian looked at them.

"A Gundam… like you said, one of the scientists did come here… we could run into them…"

"Could nothing … There's a good chance based on some of the data the DSSD sent us a little while ago that a Gundam may have been the cause of that mass colony drop." Ian looked at them "Not entirely sure yet… but I'm doubting it, based on what they said I don't think it could be a mobile suit, it has to be a mobile armor or a battleship based on the firepower."

"What kind of firepower?" Heero asked.

"You know the O'Neil type colonies that a few nations have around in the C.E.?" Ian looked at them "From what the report said in the message a wall of massive beams hit a few of them and completely destroyed them."

Xxx

A pack of hover bikes roared through the forest following the information broker before breaking off in different directions to head to different points and to find as many people as possible to sell the information about the Gundams.

The information broker slowed as he reached the camp of one of his regular clients "Hey, I've got some premium information…" He smiled as he climbed off of the bike and walked over to her.

Wedoba Morte looked at the picture he held out for her and she blinked seeing it "You've seen this type of Gundam?" She asked turning to him as she sat at the small collapsible table in her camp. "It's rumored to have an old UNE secret weapon. Is this it?"

"Most likely." The information broker smiled as he stood there with his hand on his hip. "Also, the one using it is probably not a mobile suit pilot." He reached into his coat and pulled out another image of it from the front and handed it to her "Is this the Gundam's…"

"If you get it undamaged… you can be the strongest mobile suit pilot." The broker smiled "If you damage it… you can sell its parts for whatever you want. Any arm or leg can become money. That's a Gundam." He walked over next to her and waved a disk in his hand towards her "The details are on this disk. You should hurry up."

Wedoba's head spun and she looked at him "Otherwise… someone else will get there first?" She asked.

The broker smirked "This is business."

Wedoba glared as she snatched it from his hand "Alright then!" She glared at him, knowing he'd go to someone else if she didn't buy it.

"Thank you very much." The broker grinned knowing he was going to be making good money off of this.

Xxx

Jamil stood in his darkened office looking at the picture of Garrod looking back over his shoulder at the ship as he escaped a glare in his eyes was clearly visible. He glared knowing now that the boy had also taken the GX-9900 that had originally been entrusted to him, but he'd left it. The still open ship's safe on the floor next to him. He crushed the photograph in his hand.

Xxx

"Don't you think it's strange?" Roybea asked as he stirred some cream into his coffee. "Jamil Neate is famous in the world of the Vultures, isn't he?"

"Jamil sure is eager to get that little girl." Witz leaned against a parts container.

"That's it, the latest attack on the Alternative Company was pretty serious." Roybea sighed as he continued to ponder.

"I don't know what he's thinking, but I'm not interested in it." Witz shrugged.

Roybea took a sip of his coffee to see if he'd gotten the mix right "Really? Well, that's too bad." He looked over at Witz. "If we get her secret, the source will…"

It dawned on Witz "Will it be good business…" His eyes were wide as he leaned into Roybea.

Roybea held up his hand to his mouth and hushed him "Your voice is too loud. What'll you do if someone is listening?" He looked at him.

"Well, we were listening…" Toniya's voice came from behind him, causing both of them to jump seeing both her and Sala. "What are you going to do?"

Both Witz and Roybea grimaced as they saw them "These free agents are dangerous…" Toniya looked at them. "They stink of betrayal."

"I'll report to the Captain…" Sala turned to leave Toniya with them as she went to report what they'd heard.

"Wait a sec!" Roybea yelled as he got up, Sala turned to look at him.

"Make your excuses to the captain." Sala stated flatly to him.

Roybea smiled "You're cute when you're angry." Sala shot him a glare in return before turning back to continue. Roybea ran over and grabbed her arm "Hey, I said wait! You also risked your life to get that little girl without knowing the reason." He looked at her.

"Th...That's…" Sala paused knowing he was right.

"Because the captain is quiet." Toniya shrugged.

Roybea looked at Sala "We're also in the business of risking our lives." He shrugged lightly "At least, the secret of that girl Tiffa is something you want to know as well, right?"

Sala paused and looked at Toniya who shrugged, they were also in the dark, not knowing anything beyond the fact that they'd rescued her from the Alternative Company.

Xxx

"What the hell, a light signal?" Meyrin blinked as she saw it.

"What?" Kathy looked up from her station, before the others started coming over.

"Contact Yzak, someone wants to talk with him…" Meyrin looked up and realized she was surrounded by everyone on the bridge.

"Don't bother… what's the message?" Yzak asked.

"I'll reply, asking them." Meyrin began sending the response.

Yzak moved down to one of the bridge's windows "Which side did it come from?"

"Port." Meyrin replied. "He's…"

"Stop the ship, I'll talk with him, it's something I heard about in town, they're called information brokers. Because the communications satellites and information networks were destroyed from the war they created this sort of system… Where people hunt down all of the information and sell it to whoever will buy it." Yzak made his way from the bridge leaving the others to look around at each other.

"So what was the message?" DaCosta asked.

"I only caught some of it… because Yzak asked which side it was from. But I could have sworn I saw the Morse Code to spell out Gundam." Meyrin looked around at them.

Xxx

"So, that's what went down…" Duo chuckled as they sat across from Tiffa and Garrod on another log.

Naina looked up at the face of the GX-9900 "You were pretty lucky that you stumbled across this suit…"

"Yeah, I guess…" Garrod shrugged as he looked at the small campfire. "So, Tiffa, where were you before you were caught by them?" He asked a little out of the blue wondering why the Vulture and Reich Anto were after her. "And what a mysterious power… Some Newtypes in the last war… were probably like you, right?"

Duo and Naina's ears perked up at the mention of the term they'd become so familiar with in the recent months. They looked at Tiffa as Garrod turned to look at her.

"Well, Tiffa, I can't learn anything if you're quiet." Garrod smiled at her.

"I…" Tiffa spoke softly before looking at him "I want to know about you."

Garrod blinked at the request before smiling lightly and nodding "Alright…" He turned back to the fire "I was born right around the time the war ended." He broke the stick he'd been prodding the fire with and tossed half of it into the fire. "My father was a military engineer. He was killed in the war. When I was young… everything was pretty messed up. There was no sun. It was like winter for a long time. About half of my friends died. When the spring came…" He smiled as he looked over at the GX-9900 "I decided to become a mechanic. I probably take after my father. I'm good at that kind of stuff. But, one day… my town was attacked by rogue mobile suit pilots. It was a miracle I survived. No, I thought, I was going to die. That was when I was released. Now I do this." He blinked as he felt something on his hand, he realized Tiffa had put hers on his hand. "Uhh…"

"Sad times…" Tiffa looked at him "Your memories are also sad." She spoke softly "I'm also alone."

Garrod without really realizing it put his other hand on hers "Tiffa…"

Tiffa looked at it "Warm… hand."

Garrod realizing what he'd done rather unconsciously, jumped a little embarrassed and blushed lightly. Duo and Naina giggled lightly at the touching moment they'd just witnessed.

"Well, Tiffa, if we can… if we can get away… then, we'll… then we'll… WHA!?" Garrod spoke before suddenly tackled off of the log by Tiffa. A shot hit near the leg of the GX-9900, causing Duo and Naina to jump for cover as well, as more shots hit around Garrod and Tiffa.

"What the?" Garrod looked up as the loud dull thud caused them to tense.

"What the hell!?" Naina looked up and gaped as they were confronted with a highly customized Jenice with long curved golden horns coming up from the red head, like an ancient warrior's helmet.

Wedoba Morte giggled to herself as she looked down on the four "I've found the treasure!" She took aim at Garrod and Tiffa directly. "Sayonara kiddies…"

The red monoeye of the Jenice Kai Slash Buffalo flashed as it locked onto the two on the ground. "Get out of there!" Duo yelled.

Wedoba pressed lightly on the trigger button when a shell streaked in from the side and hit her suit's machine gun, causing it to explode.

Garrod taking the chance without any prompting he grabbed Tiffa "Now!" They both ran for the GX-9900, as Naina and Duo ran into the woods to get their own suits.

Wedoba opened her eyes and looked to see where the shot had come from, only to see suits she recognized "My allies!?"

Garrod climbed into the GX-9900 and connected the controller bringing the suit online. As the monitors turned on the scene around them finally unfolded "What the…?!" He saw nothing but mobile suits to all sides "Wh… Why are there so many mobile suits…" Suddenly the Jenice Kai Slash Buffalo leapt towards them with its heat saber raised high over its head to attack the GX. "AHHHH!" He pulled back narrowly avoiding the attack, and as it charged a second time he flew to the side avoiding its strike.

Two Daughtress type mobile suits equipped with shoulder mounted cannons fired at Wedoba, trying to get the GX-9900 for their own. "I won't let you have him! THIS IS MINE!" She charged the GX-9900 again attempting to bring an end to this by taking it down.

The GX blocked the attack by using its arms, bringing them up and crossing them as the heat saber struggled to get through its superior armor sparks flew from the heat saber. Garrod struggled against the Jenice Kai Slash Buffalo as it threatened to overpower the GX.

"I've got it!" Wedoba smiled as she pushed, trying to knock the GX-9900 over onto its back.

The backpack of the GX-9900 rotated and Garrod grabbed the large beam sword, drawing it as he stepped back and breaking free from the attack Wedoba had him with, and then he brought the large beam sword down through the leg of the Jenice, sending it to the ground disabled. Shots began striking around Garrod, forcing him back further only to come in contact with two more suits behind him, he spun leveling the saber at the strange white and maroon suit, he'd never seen before, carrying what sort of looked like a staff with a strange end. "What the?"

"Garrod keep your head in the fight!" Duo yelled as he took aim with the Vulpecula's beam rifle at one of the custom suits and fired, hitting it in the shoulder. "Naina keep them at range!"

"You don't have to tell me that!" Naina snapped back as the Tallgeese VI leveled its staff like cannon at the two Daughtress types that were bombarding them and fired. The massive beam struck the two suits destroying them.

"What the!?" Duo gaped as they suddenly came under bombardment from over twenty more mobile suits that were advancing on them "Shit who called in the cavalry!?"

"Who cares, we've got to fall back, or they'll overwhelm us!" Naina yelled as the three began backing up to avoid being encircled.

Wedoba glared as she slammed her fist onto her suit's controls "Shit! I almost had him!" Suddenly a shadow was cast across her as something blocked out the moonlight over her suit, she looked up to see one of her allies' mobile suits holding its machine gun over her cockpit "AHHH!" She screamed as it thrust downward with the butt of the massive rifle, sending it crashing through the cockpit hatch.

The suit seemingly writhed a little bit before it was finished, withdrawing the rifle two more suits drug the Jenice Kai Slash Buffalo off with its cockpit now smashed in.

Xxx

"Are you serious, we're going after a Gundam?" Wufei looked at Yzak.

"There's a good chance we know who's piloting it, and even more of a chance that Duo and Naina are in the same area!" Yzak looked around at the pilots in the briefing room. "Based on the information we've received thanks to that broker, it may be that Gundam Ian mentioned in that report of his."

"A Gundam with an external power source for its primary weapon…" Heero looked over at Kira "But why?"

"An external power source would free up the limitations of the suit based on its internal reactor… it may give it a slight handicap, but the limitations of its firepower capabilities are virtually removed. You could have a beam cannon that far exceeds any of our suits capabilities to maintain." Kira looked around at the other pilots.

"Like how much bigger?" James asked.

"At the very maximum… without causing the suit to explode from the energy intake… I'd say close to Libra's firepower." Kira looked at them and then at Setsuna "Unlike the 00 Quan(T), it wouldn't be dumping a controlled burst of high density particles… you're looking at an overwhelming beam similar to how the Twin Buster Rifle was." Kira looked again to Heero.

"And we're supposed to go, engage, and capture this suit?" Allelujah looked at them.

"You're crazy." Lockon stated flatly. "Without our Gundams that's suicide. What if it's not this Garrod kid you're talking about piloting it?"

"In a world with no order, we can only depend on ourselves." Yzak looked at him "They have to fight to live. So we must do the same in this case… to rescue our comrades. Yes their war may be over, but the individual wars continue."

Xxx

Garrod charged a Jenice and carved its arm off with the beam sword, and knocked the suit to the ground, before retreating back again to the other two suits.

"This is crazy just look at them!" Duo watched as two suits lunged for the severed mobile suit arm and fought over it, as if they were two homeless men fighting over a scrap of meat. The battlefield became a brawl, as all of the suits began fighting one another.

Xxx

"Get lots of information!" The information broker smirked as he called to his comrades around him on the bluff "Information on a Gundam is money!" He chuckled to himself "Info! Info! Information is money." He took a swig of some booze he'd gotten "Anyway, humans are such ugly bastards that they'll keep fighting even after the war is over." He laughed in a drunken stupor "But intelligent people like myself can stand idly by and benefit!"

Xxx

Shingo blinked as he saw explosions and lights on the horizon in a forest ahead of them "Captain… We see lights at two o'clock, it seems to be a battle!" Jamil glared knowing why there was probably a battle. Word had most likely gotten out that there was a Gundam being piloted by an inexperienced kid who couldn't really handle it.

Xxx

Garrod shielded the cockpit a little with the arms of the GX-9900 as the mobile suit pilots closed on him firing their machine guns and CIWS. He knew what they were thinking _"Cockpit… the cockpit. Go for the cockpit!"_The cameras were all alive giving off an eerie glow in the blackness of the night, the only lights around them were from the machineguns spewing their shells as they fired, the cameras and the light of the full moon. "I WON'T LOSE!" He glared as he dodged a red and tan customized Jenice using the sword to cut its legs off at the knees. "I don't wanna die here!" He charged the next one by grabbing its machine gun and forcing it away while he thrust up the beam sword through the head of the blue Jenice custom, destroying its cameras. "I won't die!"

He spun and charged another suit, cutting its left arm and leg off "I won't let her die!" He screamed.

"Garrod…" Tiffa spoke softly as she watched him fight, knowing he was protecting her.

Duo and Naina watched as Garrod carved his way through suit after suit, disarming them or disabling them. "He's pretty good… for a rookie…" Naina blinked.

"Yeah…" Duo blinked before an alarm went off in his suit, he lashed out kicking the knee joint of a Daughtress and breaking its knee prior to driving one of the arm mounted beam sabers through the side of the chest.

Xxx

"We'll reach the combat area in five minutes." Toniya announced. "Be ready." She looked at Roybea on her screen as he sipped a drink.

"Anytime's okay. By the way, you're cute." Roybea smiled at her, before Toniya shut the line on him and went to Witz.

"Are you ready, too?" Toniya asked him.

"I would be, even if you didn't ask. Man, you're a persistent girl." Witz glared at her.

Toniya sighed as she leaned back from the console on the rail behind her station "Mobile suit pilots are so stupid…" She scratched her head.

Sala opened a line with the two pilots "You two…" She looked at them, causing them to blink back at her a little surprised "Please, do your best."

Xxx

Garrod carved through another suit before large explosions and blasts began erupting around them, knocking his suit back into the Vulpecula and Tallgeese VI. "AHH!"

"Fuck those shells are way too big to be from mobile suits!" Duo glared as he brought up the radar signature "Incoming battleships!"

Two Rocky Class land battleships closed firing their cannons bombarding the area, thus destroying mobile suits and anything surrounding them. Before finally homing in their fire on Garrod, Duo and Naina, the Mobile suits around them began their advance again.

Garrod glared "Damn it! Up till now…"

"Garrod…" Tiffa spoke catching his attention. "Power for you…"

Garrod blinked a little perplexed "Power…?" He watched as Tiffa closed her eyes, sitting calmly next to him.

Xxx

"What the hell?" Setsuna blinked as he felt it "There it is again…"

"What…" Yzak looked at him and then to Kira "So, I wasn't the only one who got that feeling back when we were being chased…"

"What's going on though?" Allelujah asked "It's like…" He looked at Kira and Setsuna.

"No… this isn't like us… this is almost…" Setsuna looked at Amia who'd joined their little meeting.

Amia blinked not sure what to say "Uhh…"

"It's almost too powerful to be possible…" Kira looked around at them "By all rights, anyone with the newtype trait expressed to that kind of level should be dead."

"No, the A classification is possible physically, but a full A-class newtype really hasn't appeared… beyond Quatre, Setsunaor Kira... though even Kira isn't quite as sensitive as Quatre or Setsuna, and none of you really use your quantum brainwaves quite that extensively outside of combat." Hilde looked around at the three of them.

Xxx

In the dusty remains of a lunar base, computers came online for the first time in fifteen years as a connection was established. The large satellite microwave dish rotated to align with the Earth.

Xxx

A stream of data appeared on Garrod's monitor reading UNE Satellite System.

Xxx

Jamil's eyes widened as he sensed it "It can't be…" He looked over at Toniya "Mobile suits, move out!" He ordered and the two Gundams launched.

"Don't Tiffa!" Jamil yelled causing everyone on the bridge to look back at him, while he held a hand to his head, obviously in pain.

Xxx

The GX-9900's chest began to glow slightly as the system connected "AHH!" Garrod screamed as the suit was knocked back again.

"What in the hell is going…" Naina launched skyward as more mobile suits appeared on her radar "Duo it's the Astarte!"

"Yeah, I see it!" The Astarte was closing from ahead of them with a force of ten mobile suits closing on the battlefield, from a similar direction he could see the Vulture's ship from earlier "And so are those two Gundams!"

Xxx

"Move, move, move!" Witz yelled over his and Roybea's frequency as they closed on the battle, firing on the enemy mobile suits as they went.

"Don't get in our way!" Roybea smirked as he unleashed a barrage of missiles and bullets, ripping through a group of mobile suits.

Xxx

"Gundams!" Shiho yelled as she saw them from the cockpit of her Gunner ZAKU Warrior.

"Doesn't matter there's Duo and Naina, let's give them covering fire!" James yelled as he pushed his Vulpecula harder towards the two suits flying over the battle.

Xxx

Garrod blinked as the monitor showed the final screen reading Satellite System GX-9900 NT-001 "What's this…?" He asked. "Satellite system?" He looked at Tiffa who nodded in return.

"So this is… the power?" He asked before turning back to the main monitor, he flicked the switch on the control stick activating its targeting system, suddenly a whitish blue beam shot down through the light cloud cover past the airborne mobile suits from the Astarte to the chest of the GX-9900.

Xxx

"What in the…" Kira blinked "Guys, I think that's…"

Duo rolled over "Oh shit… from the moon?"

"Detecting high energy readings coming from that beam!" Tieria yelled as he looked down at the GX-9900 "A Gundam type…"

Xxx

Roybea and Witz stopped on a ridgeline overlooking the battle where they could see the flying mobile suits "What's that!?" Witz asked.

"Is that… a laser circuit from the moon!?" Roybea blinked as it descended through he strange mobile suits to the ground.

Xxx

Jamil watched as the familiar laser circuit descended into the forest they were approaching _"Tiffa, please listen to my voice!"_He strained trying to use his abilities, only resulting in bringing waves of pain to wash over himself. "It's no good!" Small streams of blood slipped through his fingers staining the white glove on his hand.

Xxx

Yzak looked down and blinked, as the backpack rotated on the GX-9900 and it deployed a long cannon over its right shoulder before the panels unfolded into a solar array shaped like an X on its back. "What in the hell is?"

"Clear out, that thing's gonna fire!" Heero yelled as he pulled high and away from the GX-9900.

"We should stop him, we don't know what that thing could do!" Naina yelled back to him.

"And what, get taken out with it, if it explodes!?" James yelled back at her as he began following Heero "That thing's been sitting around for what? Fifteen years, the amount of energy it's about to intake could cause its reactor to go critical! It's too late to stop it now!"

The Preventers flew away towards the ridgeline where Witz and Roybea were "Oh crap… more Gundams!" Lockon gaped as they took aim at his GN-X VI.

"Look you two on the ridge, we're just clearing out! Don't shoot!" Kira yelled over an outside line.

Witz blinked a little surprised as the Aquila transformed and touched down near them "That Gundam down there is about to open fire with some sort of externally powered cannon!"

Xxx

"After 4.03 seconds, microwave!" Garrod said as he waited for the energy circuit to be completed.

"It's coming." Tiffa replied.

The thin beam glowed brighter momentarily as the energy circuit was completed and it began charging the internal power storage for the cannon.

Xxx

A bright flash caught the attention of the Preventers pilots as they turned and saw the GX-9900's mirrors illuminate a brilliant whitish blue.

Some of the mobile suits below them seemed to hesitate attacking the GX and some even began to back up to run away.

Xxx

"DON'T FIRE!" Jamil yelled as he sensed what was about to happen.

Xxx

"GO!" Garrod yelled as he pulled the trigger and the Satellite Cannon erupted, its tremendous bluish white beam enveloping all before it, vaporizing the mobile suits ahead of it immediately, splintering the rock below them before turning it to ash.

"SHIT!" Yzak yelled as they all cleared the hell out of the way, knowing what it would do to them.

Xxx

Garrod strained against the controls as the GX was pushed backwards slightly from the pressure wave of the massive beam it unleashed. He turned the suit bringing the beam around and enveloping more of the rogue mobile suits and Vulture pilots, the cone of the beam even enveloping the two Rocky-class ships that had engaged them, vaporizing them.

Xxx

"AHH!" The information brokers screamed as the beam reached them, as they seemingly evaporated as if a nuclear blast had struck.

Xxx

The bridge crew of the Freeden gaped in awe as the entire horizon glowed a brilliant white, brighter than the sun. "Wha… What's that?" Toniya asked.

"I… I don't know." Shingo replied in awe and terror.

"A nightmare." Jamil spoke as he sat there knowing what was happening, causing them all to look at him again "A fifteen year old nightmare."

Xxx

"AHHHH!" Garrod screamed in horror as he destroyed everything around the GX-9900 with the UNE's fifteen year old secret weapon, the same weapon that had been deployed during the final battle of the war, the Gundam X's Satellite Cannon.

Xxx

As dawn broke over the horizon the destruction became visible to them all "This is…" Yzak looked horrified.

"Too much…" Heero was hard pressed to release his grip on the controls, he was actually afraid of that Gundam.

Xxx

"So, this is the Gundam's power?" Garrod's eyes were wide as he saw the scene of destruction he had caused, the ground seemingly turned to ash, as thin wispy vapors of smoke rose from it. He smiled a little "But, we're still alive. Right, Tiffa?" He asked as he looked to her. "Uhh…" He saw her sitting there, her eyes were wide, seemingly in shock and horror of what had just happened. "Tiffa?"

Xxx

Witz and Roybea looked down on the scene of destruction with the other pilots that had gotten away with them "That Gundam is too much…" Witz spoke over an open channel.

"Too much for that kid." Roybea nodded.

"Fuck… that thing has the firepower of the fucking Libra…" Duo gaped.

"Everyone alright?" Quatre asked "I've gotten a transmission from the Astarte that several people have collapsed as a result of something!"

"What?" Yzak yelled back "Why?"

"All of them possess the newtype trait… it's possible they sensed…" Quatre passed along.

"There has been too many deaths…" Setsuna looked down at the battlefield. "That girl…"

Xxx

The bridge crew of the Freeden looked down on the battlefield that had been vaporized "Too many died." Jamil spoke softly "Tiffa, you will…"

Xxx

Tiffa gasped "AHHHHHH!" She screamed grabbing her head while feeling the deaths of the people that had just occurred, their fear, and the sheer terror they had felt as they had died. "AHHHH!"

"What's wrong, Tiffa?" Garrod yelled trying to ask her frantically "Tiffa!?" He reached out for her "TIFFA!?" She collapsed and he caught her as the sun illuminated the Freeden and the Astarte closing on their position.

Xxxxxx

And now, as many who may or may not have seen a certain image of the lead from Gundam X floating around the internet, just google Garrod Ran. And I quote exactly what just happened. "He hijacked a mobile suit using only a pistol and a home-made flash bang, stole a Vulture's prized possession, found a Gundam, wiped out an army, and put his girlfriend in a coma. And that's just the first two episodes."

As I personally describe him to friends who haven't seen the series, he's Duo Maxwell + MacGyver = Garrod Ran.

Chapter 2 is already under way, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, because… hey someone turn on the heat…

"Brother, I think its time we make our appearance…" Olba Frost smiled as he leaned over Ald's shoulder

"I couldn't agree more Olba…" Shagia Frost smiled.

HELP ME!

"Oh you can go to hell as it freezes over after all of that stuff you just put us through!" Yzak yelled as he knocked some dirt out of his boot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Seed, Wing, X, or 00, all credit goes to their respective creators.

HA! I escaped the two of them for the time being! I promised everyone that the A.W. arch would be rather interesting… and it only gets better with this chapter! As always please read, review, and enjoy the chapter!

*Tap*

Huh?

*THWACK!*

"Hey writer guy… can we just get on with this…" Kid Salsamille blinked as he looked at him.

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME WITH A WRENCH FOR!?

"DON'T YOU TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Rococo yelled as he charged over.

Oh CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

*THWUMP!*

"Not so all high and mighty now huh writer guy…" Sam smirked as he nudged Ald in the face with his boot.

You little ten year old pest I'll write you under a pile of mobile suit parts if you don't tell this fat ass to get off of me, right now!

*Kick!*

"Nah… I'll leave you there for a while… enjoy the chapter everyone!" the kid grinned at the monitor.

xxxxxx

Ch. 2

The Fierce Knights

An alarm chirped in the cockpit catching Garrod's attention as he caught Tiffa, seeing the Freeden close at high speed towards him he turned and leveled the cannon at it.

"Get in closer!" Jamil ordered as he stood seeing the GX turn to face them.

"But what if he attacks?" Shingo looked back at him a little alarmed at the order.

"He can't fire again so soon." Jamil knew the weaknesses of that suit like it were the back of his hand. "Sala take the bridge!" He ordered as he ran to get to the upper deck.

"What, Captain!?" Sala blinked a little shocked.

Xxx

"Damn it, someone stop him before he puts any more of our crew out cold!" Yzak barked the order as he charged the GX with the GYAN Custom intending on ramming it to the ground.

"Yzak hold up!" Duo yelled as he gave chase as well.

Xxx

Garrod pulled the trigger as he aimed at the Freeden and nothing happened while a few particles formed at the mouth of the barrel. "Wha…" He was shocked, he was out of power. "It takes a while to charge!?" As the Freeden loomed large in front of him a man appeared on the upper deck wearing a blue coat, he leveled a grappling line at him.

Garrod saw it and pulled back hard as it attached to the suit, the man went flying from the Freeden's upper deck as he was pulled along and he touched down against the front skirt armor of the GX before activating the lift again, heading up to the torso of the suit.

Garrod blinked as the man passed the main cameras "Eh…" The suit's engines cut out and he came to a halt on the ashy soil. Before finally the hiss of the cockpit and the suit's seat rose up to the entrance, where he found the man standing and aiming at him with a pistol. He glared at him prior to edging towards the control stick to attempt to knock him off, when a shot rang out. The bullet ricocheted off of the consol next to the control stick, causing him to shield himself.

"Surrender!" Jamil ordered "She's a special human."

Garrod glanced over at Tiffa who was unconscious on the floor next to him. He looked back to Jamil.

"You have no right to the GX, or Tiffa." Jamil glared at Garrod.

"He's right Garrod, surrender before I decide to make you!" Yzak's voice was sharp as it came over an outside frequency. "I have a few questions for him after he's through with you."

A few minutes passed and the pilots watched as Tiffa was rushed away on a medical bed into the Freeden, while the GX was loaded aboard. "Dr. Tex, how is she?" Jamil called to his ship's doctor.

Tex let go of the bed and turned to Jamil "It's not fatal. But if it had been a little more… she could have died." He looked as his assistant hauled the bed into the interior of the ship. "She has to rest for a few days. You'd better hide somewhere and avoid any combat."

"LET ME GO!" I SAID, LET GO, YOU BASTARDS!" Garrod yelled as he struggled against Witz and Roybea.

"Is that really fair?" Shiho looked at them.

"Or necessary?" James looked at the two.

"Hey, kid! Stop whining!" Roybea yelled as he grabbed his hair before Witz grabbed Garrod's jacket.

"Shut the hell up, or I'll kill you!" Witz spat in Garrod's face.

"Damn it! LET ME GO!" Garrod yelled in Witz's face.

"You sure talk tough!" Jamil yelled at Garrod, catching their attention as he walked over to them.

Garrod struggled free of Roybea and Witz's holds on the upper half of his torso and head "Return Tiffa! Return her, damn you!" He snapped at him.

"That's not possible!" Jamil yelled "I'll tell you why." He stated flatly as Garrod stopped struggling momentarily. "The fear and pain your enemies felt… she felt it suddenly when they died. She's in agony."

"What!?" Garrod blinked.

"She has the ability to read minds. And also the feelings of what a dying person would feel… She could go insane." Jamil looked at Garrod.

"Because you're here… because of you, Tiffa… you SON OF A BITCH!" Garrod threw off Roybea and Witz even though they were both about a head and a half taller than the fifteen year old and charged Jamil, balling up his fist in the process.

Jamil lunged low and fast, decking Garrod square on the brow of his nose with a hard left hook. The punch sent Garrod to the floor and put him out with the single hit. "Take him." He ordered to Witz and Roybea.

"But…" Witz blinked a little shocked he'd actually put the kid out cold.

"Take him!" Jamil glared at the two as he gave the direct order again.

"Kid deserved that one…" Yzak mumbled as Roybea and Witz gathered up Garrod to haul him off to the brig.

Jamil turned to Yzak "You're the pilot of that suit…" He looked at the GYAN.

"I'm also the captain of the Astarte." Yzak held out his hand and Jamil took the handshake.

"Mind telling me why you're being so cooperative, if he was working with you?" Jamil asked bluntly getting right to the point.

"If it helps matters, we were somewhat misled by a person by the name of Reich Anto, who'd given Garrod a job to get Tiffa from you. We didn't exactly know at the time that he wasn't the upstanding man we took him for." Yzak looked at Jamil then to the GX-9900 "If you don't mind me asking, what do you intend to do with that?"

Jamil looked at it as it took its place in the hangar "Keep it here, until it can be either dismantled or destroyed beyond repair."

"Hey Jamil!" A boy with a yellow hat nearly skidded to a stop "Can I…"

"No." Jamil stated flatly.

"But I just heard you…" The boy already had a wrench and a screwdriver in either hand.

"No." Jamil stated flatly again to the boy with a hint of irritation.

"Hey Yzak, we need to check something on the GYAN, mind if we…" Ian made his way into the hangar only to notice the small boy pestering Jamil, standing near Yzak and wearing a yellow hat with a tuft of brown hair sticking out below it.

"Yeah, we were just wrapping up here I'll let Wufei finish up…" Yzak looked at Ian who seemingly was a little perplexed "Ian… earth to Ian…" He walked over and nudged him, finally getting him back into his world. "What the hell's up with…"

Ian's hand shot into his pocket and before Yzak could ask he had a photograph in his face "Look…"

Yzak blinked "Yeah, so what, it's the same photograph we've been working with…" He paused looking at it for a moment then to the boy with the hat "You're shitting me… it was really that easy…"

"He's like a mini Able…" Ian gaped looking at the boy wearing the hat.

Jamil's ears perked up at the name he hadn't heard in a long time. Looking at Ian he patted the boy on the head before walking over to them again "What keeps Professor G hopping?" He asked.

Ian looked at him a little amazed at the sheer dumb luck they'd just had "Able's yellow hat."

Jamil reached into his pocket and held out the photograph that Ian had just shoved in Yzak's face. "I think we have a more in depth discussion to have…"

"I think it can wait until we're at a safe unexposed location." Wufei looked at him "Your doctor said we should hide for a few days, right?"

Jamil looked at him then to Ian who nodded "If that's what the doctor said, I'm sure ours would advise the same…" Ian looked at Yzak.

"We'll follow the Freeden to a safe spot, and then we'll talk." Yzak nodded to the other pilots and they made their way from the hangar, leaving Jamil and the kid.

"Jamil why did they mention my dad's name?" Sam prodded his leg.

"They might be some old friends of his… or at least have ties to them…" Jamil turned and taking one more look at the GX-9900 he paused for a moment "Run a diagnostic exam on the GX, nothing more."

Kid Salsamille nearly leapt out of his skin, he was so happy "Alright Jamil!" He grinned as he took off like a rocket for the machine.

Xxx

The Alternative Company's grounds stood silently and under heavy guard after the attack with all of its mobile suits deployed. When suddenly the alarms began roaring to life as the perimeter was breached. A Daughtress Command type turned to see the threat only to have its head taken off by a claw on the end of an arm as it shot out ripping it from it. As the two other mobile suits under its command turned to engage it, the arms lashed out again grasping the heads of those suits and tearing them free, sending the suits to the ground.

"AHHH!" One of the pilots screamed as he scrambled to get away from the red and black mobile suit.

"There's only one! But it's not like the last time…" The man looked at the suit that had brazenly forced its way into the facility.

The red and black Gundam roared over the buildings as it moved to engage the other suits, drawing a beam sword it slashed through the arm of a Daughtress Cannon before turning to look at the main building "Is there a Von Alternative here?" The pilot asked as two more Daughtresses closed on the new Gundam.

In turn he charged at high speed launching into the air as they opened fire on him, he lashed out with the left arm, sending its claw down seizing the Daughtress Command and disarming it in the process, as he dove almost directly on top of the other Daughtress with his beam sword held directly over the cockpit. The scene was one of utter destruction, not even a scratch had been made on the new Gundam. As its pilot gave a light smirk "Is there a Von Alternative here?" He asked again.

"What do you want?" Von Alternative asked flatly looking out at the Gundam from his office window.

"I am Shagia Frost, a freelance mobile suit pilot." Shagia spoke to him his voice was cool and calm "In fact, I want you to hire me."

Von gulped a little saliva knowing he really wasn't in a position to refuse, after a good chunk of the garrison force was destroyed by the Gundam in less than thirty seconds.

Xxx

Shagia took a seat at a table in Von's office "It's a pretty big facility for individual possession." He mused as he looked at a chess board in front of him.

"What's your purpose?" Von asked looking at Shagia who was nonchalantly leaning on his fist, resting on the sofa.

"Like I said, I want you to hire me." Shagia smiled. "It's been a while since Tiffa Adill was kidnapped."

Von jumped a little at the mention of the incident "How the hell do you know that!?"

Shagia opened his eyes and looked at Von "A week ago… the Alternative Company was attacked by a certain Vulture." He leaned forward and claimed the white queen from the chess board "Their mission was the abduction of Tiffa Adill… the subject of your research." He ran his thumb over the ridges of the crown of the queen "Their mission was successful, and Tiffa was taken." He flipped the queen upright in his hand and waved it back and forth for him to see "After that, you tried a few cheap tricks. I also heard a lethal weapon from the old Federation… a GX-9900, appeared."

"You're well informed." Von looked at Shagia, he leaned down slightly to retrieve a handgun in the top drawer of his desk.

"Because of my job… I spend a lot of time and effort collecting information." Shagia nodded slightly still holding the queen. "I know the purpose of this lab is to understand Tiffa's special abilities. If she is a Newtype, the advantage of using her is enormous. By using her, it wouldn't be just a dream for you to become the largest industrial After War company." He smiled lightly as he spoke "Therefore, information on Tiffa Adill is top secret."

Von was fast drawing the gun and leveling it at Shagia, who in return threw the queen like a throwing knife and hitting Von's wrist, disarming him in the process with the single chess piece. He cradled his hand as he looked at Shagia who held up the white knight ready to strike again, if needed.

"I can get Tiffa Adill back." Shagia smiled lightly.

Von glared at him "The Queen has been captured, and now the Knight has appeared."

Shagia smirked as he stood "My mount is fierce." He nodded to the red and black Gundam Virsago looming just outside.

Von looked back over his shoulder at it, knowing they had been attacked by Gundam type suits the week prior.

Shagia began to laugh lightly knowing he had Von where he wanted him.

Xxx

Yzak sat down across from Jamil at the table in the Astarte's officer's lounge. "All right, let's get down to business." He looked at Jamil "How did you come into possession of that photograph, and more importantly, where is Dr. Able Salsamille?"

Jamil held up a hand "First, I'd like to know what that name means to you…"

Yzak glared "I don't have time for this… either you give…" He stopped as Ian walked over.

"Able was a colleague of mine, we were part of the original development of the Gundams. And if it helps matters…" Ian pulled the photograph out of his pocket and sat it on the table between them "That's me, and the Professor G from that question is this guy, he's my old man." He gestured to himself then to Professor G.

"That would mean you were with the UNE…" Jamil looked at Ian.

Ian shrugged "Afraid you've got us wrong there… though we did work together on the initial development of the Gundam type suits. Each of us in that photograph developed our own Gundams… this is the first time I've seen the result of Able's work… and I'm kinda glad we never went with what he had been thinking of making the power source an external beam transmission…" He looked at Yzak.

Jamil looked at Yzak "Care to elaborate?"

"I really didn't want to get into this explanation… if only because it takes forever and a day…" Yzak rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Then I'll summarize it. You ever hear of a warp drive?" Ian looked at Jamil who shook his head in return. "Long story short, faster than light speed travel, multiple earths being discovered… so on and so forth…"

"Huh…" Jamil looked at Ian as if he had just turned into a clown.

Yzak sighed "All right, I'll try to put it this way…" He brought up a hologram projected map of the galaxy that floated above the table. "I doubt it, but do you know the spatial coordinates of Earth?"

"No." Jamil looked a little amazed and perplexed at the same time.

"Well, think of this as a map. You are here." Yzak typed in their coordinates, and a small blue dot appeared. "I am from…" He typed in more coordinates and a red dot appeared on a different arm of the galaxy. "Ian is from…" A green dot appeared on a third arm. "And Dr. Salsamille as well as Ian came from here." He looked up as a purple dot appeared on the fourth location out of the four. "Through a complex series of physics equations, Dr. Salsamille, Ian, and the other Gundam scientists were able to discern that there were multiple "Earths", developed a warp drive, and as a result of them being hunted down by an oppressive government many of them split up and went to the Earths they'd found through the equations' calculations. Able Salsamille ended up at this one. After the course of a multitude of wars of which the Gundams have been deciding factors in each of their respective conflicts, we've found ourselves here searching for him now, as a side part of the relief mission from the coalition of nations we represent, to offer aid and assistance to this Earth."

"That's the gist of it…" Ian nodded.

Jamil sighed as he pulled the photograph over "Dr. Salsamille developed the Gundam type suits for the United Nations Earth or UNE for their use during the war fifteen years ago. The Gundams were the Federation's ultimate weapon, and trump card for the final battle of the war. The war had bogged down into a stalemate which resulted in the colonies issuing an ultimatum… a colony drop. Thinking it was a bluff… they called it, with the GX-9900 or Gundam X. I was chosen by Able to be the GX's pilot… after I pulled the trigger, the colony drop occurred. I was recovered and taken in by Dr. Salsamille in the aftermath of the war, the government collapsed into chaos, and we went into hiding. A few years passed, and Dr. Salsamille and his wife had a son, you saw him."

Ian blinked "So that was Able's…"

"Three years passed between his birth and that night… He woke me up and told me to get dressed… a mob of people was coming from the town, they had no idea who he was, but being the UNE's "ace" I'd gained some notoriety during the war as being the GX's pilot. He gave me the copy of the photograph, told me to take Sam to the base, the same one that kid took the GX from." Jamil paused for a moment "I arrived and wanted to go back because he and his wife took off in an opposite direction in hope to be a diversion." He reached into his coat and pulled out a letter "The last time I read it was on that night." He sat it on the table.

"Jamil, you know the safety measures built into the X to prevent the SRA from deploying it easily, right… well this is the control stick from your old machine, you had such a tight grip on it you wouldn't let go when we pulled you out. I have a hunch you've got a fear of piloting again… don't push yourself…" Ian read the message.

"I blacked out… because I panicked… I was afraid… and as a result…" Jamil looked at Ian.

"No… you're kidding me…" Ian looked at him.

"Dr. Tex, who is also aboard the Freeden, found them the next morning…" Jamil looked at him "Both dead, the mob hung them because they protected me…"

Yzak was seemingly calm as Ian just walked over to the wall and slugged it "DAMN IT! THAT GOD DAMN IDIOT!"

The door hissed open "Hey dad what's with all the…" James made his way into the room hearing his father's shouts.

"James, later." Yzak looked at him and he was a little confused "Just later…" He gestured to the door.

"Right…" James nodded and made his way from the room.

Yzak turned back to Jamil "Well, we've all had our share of screw ups… but yours really takes the cake…" He looked at him "What are you doing now?"

"Trying to make up for the past… to protect the ones that were like myself… I don't think you've heard of the term…" Jamil looked at him.

"Newtypes…" Yzak finished for him "Yes, we have actually… if the term is being used in the same context as you know it."

"The humans that possess a certain set of abilities that most do not. They are mostly known to display heightened levels of a specific type of brainwaves, and abilities that result from it." Jamil looked at him.

"Most likely the quantum brainwaves we know." Yzak smiled "I can see you most likely don't trust us."

"From what you've said, I can assume you're military, how do I know you don't just see newtypes as tools, or as the colonies saw them being the next step in mankind's evolution." Jamil's sunglasses reflected a little of the fluorescent lighting in the room.

"There is an article in the treaty that formed our coalition specifically regarding Newtypes, and anything that may fall into that category. Specifically a nondiscrimination policy, equal rights, etcetera…" Yzak smiled "Assuming from the recovered footage of the final battle we have, I'd like to ask if the other suits around the GX had newtype pilots?"

"They were bit mobile suits." Jamil looked at him "All controlled by myself… though now it causes pain for me to use my abilities."

"Most likely as the result of scar tissue developing in your brain. It could most likely be treated with nanomachine treatments and enough time…" Ian walked over and sat down.

"No, this is my punishment." Jamil looked at them.

"I don't need to ask really, but Tiffa Adill is a rather powerful newtype. Based on her abilities that I've sensed, and seen firsthand… I'd put her on par with Quatre, Kira, and Setsuna." Yzak looked at him "So how is she? She must have felt that earlier…"

Jamil nodded "She needs to rest for a few days."

"As do some of our people. A rather large number of newtypes make up the crew compliment of this ship. It is rather disproportionate to the populations of our homes. The genetic trait that is expressed only makes up a very small amount of people, I'd assume the same here." Yzak smiled "I think we should cooperate, at least until everyone is in the clear."

"I think I can agree to that." Jamil smiled.

"With one stipulation." Ian looked at him "That kid who piloted that Gundam… don't hurt him. I think he means well, it's just he's…"

"Simple like James, that's why they get along so well…" Yzak smiled as he couldn't resist the easy blow.

"No, it's because they're similar from what I heard from Duo… both had a rough time… and apparently the kid reminds him of an old friend of his that died." Ian looked at Yzak before turning to Jamil.

"Very well… but he will remain in confinement at least until Tiffa wakes up as punishment." Jamil looked at them.

"I will agree to that. The least he should do is to apologize, and if he's anything like James, at the first chance he'd get he'd run off and hide." Yzak looked at Jamil then to Ian.

"I resent that… though I agree the least he should do is apologize to that girl." Ian grumbled.

Xxx

"So, any changes?" Sala asked as she and Toniya approached the brig where Shingo stood guard with an assault rifle slung over his shoulder.

Shingo cracked his eyes opened and pushed himself off of the wall "No, it's the same old thing. He's not eating." He looked at Sala.

"I see…" Sala sighed as Toniya went over to the steel door.

Toniya propped herself up on her toes and peeked through the eye slot "Let me talk to him a little."

"You have to get the captain's permission." Sala looked at her.

"Just for a little bit…" Toniya smiled trying to get Sala to bend the rules for once.

Shingo sighed "Man, when you see a new guy, you're always like this."

Toniya turned to him and planted her hands on her hips "But I'm particular about the men I choose." She smiled.

"Anyway, keep a close eye on him." Sala smiled as she and Toniya began walking down the hall again.

"Yeah." Shingo nodded as he turned and leaned against the wall again.

Garrod cracked his eyes open in the dimly lit room as he heard the others leaving, he smiled as he slipped off of the cot and made his way over to the door. Reaching into his hair he pulled out a small bent piece of wire and smirked as he went to the lock, fumbling with it to get the pins and tumblers into the proper alignment. Finally hitting the right setting the lock gave an audible click.

Shingo's eyes shot wide as he heard it, stepping away from the door he pulled the bolt back chambering a round into the receiver.

Garrod smirked knowing he was going to look inside, he slipped his hand inside his sleeve and pulled out a small plastic straw leaning up flush with the door he waited.

Shingo took a step forward to check on their prisoner and looked into the viewport.

Garrod gave a light puff on the end of the plastic straw shooting a white powder directly into Shingo's face. "Ahh…" Shingo clenched his eyes shut as it hit him before staggering back and falling to the floor unconscious.

Garrod smirked as he opened the door "For the next few minutes, have sweet dreams." He turned and quickly made his way down the hallway.

Xxx

James blinked as he saw a figure kneeling in the small field outside "What the… oh shit… come on don't do something stupid, you're already in enough trouble as it is…" He saw Garrod making his way through the small grassy field stopping every once in a while. "What in the hell is he doing anyway? That's not how you…"

"So that's the boy huh…" Hilde's voice caused him to nearly leap out of his skin. "Looks like he's picking flowers…"

"Huh…" James blinked "Nah… if I were him I'd be long gone by now…"

"Well, unlike you he apparently feels sorry for what he did." Hilde smiled as they watched Garrod quickly make his way back up to the hatch he'd exited from.

"Anything at all for the one you love…" James smiled as he draped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze.

"More like a crush… it never lasts long at their age…" Hilde smiled.

"Bull, you and I are proof of that." James pecked her on the forehead before steering her back inside the hangar. "And no, you're not… we need you on the medical staff…"

"Oh come on, the least you guys could let me do is give it a try… the controls aren't that different from the Leo!" Hilde pouted as she pointed at the half stripped down Jenice Kai. Crockas Custom.

Xxx

Shingo started to come to before jumping up and wheeling around with the assault rifle ready to open fire "Wha…" He walked over to the door again and looked inside, there on the cot was Garrod sleeping seemingly with no change at all from the last time he'd checked. "Wait a sec… let's see… it's not like me to take a nap." He scratched his head before he returned to the wall.

Garrod cracked his eyes open prior to withdrawing the lock pick from its hiding spot and smiling at it before hiding it again, and going to sleep.

Xxx

Dr. Tex opened the door to the medical room as the sun began to rise to check on his patient, Tiffa was sleeping soundly, not having moved a fraction of an inch from when she'd arrived before he looked up and noticed something, on the nightstand was a brown terracotta vase with a bouquet of pink wildflowers in it. "I don't know who did this, but it's a waste." He quickly made his way across the room and around the bed, reaching out he grabbed the flowers.

"Wait." Jamil called out causing him to stop, he looked back at him standing in the doorway.

Tex sighed as he released the bouquet and leaving it where it was "As always, you're so naïve."

Jamil walked inside "Well, how's she doing?" He looked at Dr. Tex "What's her condition?"

"She's improving, but she's not out of danger." Tex looked at Tiffa then turned to Jamil again "It'll be a couple of days before she wakes up."

Xxx

"You haven't found her yet?" Von glared at the man's reflection in the glass, who'd come to report on the progress of the search for Tiffa Adill.

"I'm sorry sir, these days, the radar…" The man grimaced.

Von wheeled around on the spot "DON'T MAKE EXCUSES!" He snapped. "Repot back, after you find Tiffa!"

"Yes, sir!" The man snapped to attention "I'm sorry!"

Shagia sat calmly on the couch as he took another tarot card from the top of the deck he was holding and placed it on the table.

"You're just sitting around…" Von glared at Shagia as he calmly took another card from the deck. "Is this really a time for playing games?"

Shagia smiled lightly "Of course not. I'm working as we speak." He held up the next card "I'm looking for her with Tarot Cards." He placed it down to the right of the previous card and just below it.

Von scoffed lightly before turning back to looking out of the office's window.

Shagia blinked before looking out the window himself, he smiled lightly at the horizon.

Xxx

Yzak smiled as he took his seat on the bridge after having a nice restful night's sleep "Good morning…"

"Hide the guns, Yzak's pissed…" Dearka grimaced as he looked at his friend. "You're never in a good mood in the morning…"

"No, I just had a night to sleep off yesterday… anything new regarding Miss. Lee's and the other's conditions?" He looked over at Meyrin.

"Nothing, sir, they're still unconscious." Meyrin replied.

"Something's off about you Yzak, you're not a morning person… the coffee can't be that good…" Dearka took a look at Yzak's mug which was still half full.

"No it's the same… honestly I just had a good night's sleep." Yzak gave a light smile "All around I think I'll just treat this mission as sort of a vacation."

"You taking a vacation is like saying Nicol gave up playing the piano…" Dearka gestured to the door. "Something's up, and I'll find out if it kills me."

"You keep pestering me about it Elsman, and I will oblige the latter part of that statement." Yzak almost laughed before an explosion caused him to spill his coffee all over his front "FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

"There he is…" Dearka grinned.

"I'm gonna kill whoever the fuck!" Yzak wheeled around as Meyrin just pointed to the main monitor.

Xxx

"What!? Have we been discovered?" Toniya asked as the ship shuddered lightly from the explosions in the distance.

"No, we haven't!" Shingo replied as he watched more explosions occurring on the edge of the forest.

"On screen." Jamil ordered and it was brought up on the main monitor. A black and deep red mobile armor skimmed just above the ground as explosions from shell impacts followed it while it turned abruptly from time to time. The camera's angle shifted and zoomed in showing a massive Himalaya-Class ship firing its main batteries on it as six Septems gave chase hovering at high speed just above the ground also firing their 100mm machine guns.

"He's being chased by a Vulture." Sala looked at the scene unfolding before them.

"He'll never escape like that, he'll be killed!" Shingo gaped as he watched the mobile armor make yet another abrupt turn, almost a complete one eighty back towards the ship.

A group of three of the Septems slowed as their cameras locked onto the Freeden and the Astarte, before merging into a single large monoeye. They broke off from the mobile armor and darted towards the two warships.

"They've split up!" Sala announced as she saw it on the radar, and the dust cloud soon appeared as the three suits leapt over the rise, "One group is heading this way!", with more being deployed from the Himalaya-class ship, while it turned to engage the two land battleships.

Shingo glared "Have they seen us?" he asked.

"We can't move the Freeden!" Jamil relayed "Tell Witz and Roybea to launch!"

Xxx

"The Freeden is launching those two Gundams!" Miriallia relayed from her post as Wufei entered the bridge.

"Order out, Quatre, Lunamaria, Shinn, Rey, and Shiho to respond to the mobile suits. Triton, and Lockon will deal with the ship." Wufei ordered receiving a glare from Yzak in the process "I'll relieve Yzak while he goes and cleans himself up."

"I'm fine damn it, Chen get the guns online, bombard that warship!" Yzak glared as he barked the order.

"Yes, sir!" Chen relayed as the two forward turrets of the Astarte elevated their guns. "Range five kilometers, cross breeze of three kilometers an hour due east."

Explosions erupted around the two ships as the Septems fired their rocket launchers and machine guns bombarding the area around the ships.

"Put warning shots directly ahead of their ship!" Yzak glared "FIRE!" As he gave the order the four massive 40cm guns erupted creating a wall of flame and smoke as the Astarte announced that it really was a threat, as the four shells rained down around the Himalaya-class ship sending up towering pillars of dirt from the shell's impacts.

Xxx

Roybea charged a group of Septems "You picked the wrong opponent!" He opened fire with the Inner Arm Gatling, tearing through one of the suits quickly, splintering its armor and knocking it out of the fight before moving on to the next which was already engaged by a suit he'd never seen before.

Quatre glared as he rammed into the Septem wielding a bazooka before using the heat tomahawk of the Maganac Commander to sever one of the suits legs "I've got this one!" Quatre announced over the frequency he'd been given.

Roybea moved past as Quatre used the heat tomahawk to cleave the arm that had the bazooka free from the suit, disarming it completely as it attempted in vain to pepper Quatre's suit with its two chest mounted 50mm machine guns.

Xxx

The door clicked open and Garrod looked up to see Jamil in the doorway "Come with me." He stated flatly to Garrod who hesitated for a moment before getting up and following him out as they made their way to the bridge.

Xxx

Witz stood as he used the two Buster Rifles of the Airmaster to keep the Septems moving as the fight raged around him "Attack me whenever you like!"

"It never works like that!" Lunamaria yelled as she charged past him before launching her GOUF Ignited's Slayer Whip wrapping around the arm of one of the suits, she forced it off balance as its legs went out from beneath it.

"What did you say?!" Witz spun and fired as the Septem began to rise to fight Lunamaria, putting a shot square through its head.

An explosion erupted behind the two suits and the black and red mobile armor tumbled through the air before crashing a short distance from the two. A Septem slowed and took aim at near point blank range to the suit.

"That's not fair!" Shinn shot past leveling the GYAN's heat lance and driving it directly through the chest of the Septem.

Xxx

Garrod entered the bridge ahead of Jamil and blinked as he saw it on the screen, the Septem falling while the heat lance was withdrawn from its form, as another fell from a barrage of twin galtlings from a suit he'd never seen before.

The Airmaster dove down on three more Septems as they fired on it, he unleashed three shots each being sent without seemingly much resistance through the cockpits of the suits and knocking them out in rapid succession, as a orange and white machine followed at high speed keeping pace even though it wasn't in any kind of a flight form.

"The enemy ship has turned and is approaching!" Sala yelled from her station as Jamil looked over.

A shell sailed past the bridge and struck just behind the Freeden and the Astarte, causing the whole ship to shake from the blast. Garrod stumbled forward slightly and braced himself against one of the stations.

"Watch carefully." Jamil spoke calmly causing Garrod to look back at him. "They're professionals." He nodded towards the main monitor where the Leopard and the Airmaster could be seen along with the mobile suits from the Astarte as they engaged the Himalaya-class ship.

Xxx

"It's time, let me finish this!" Roybea charged the Himalaya head on as it rapid fired its three turrets trying to out gun the mobile suits and two battleships.

Lockon smiled "Roger that I'll take the left, targeted and firing!" His GN-X IV Sniper Custom sent a shot directly through the ship's starboard turret, causing it to explode with a tremendous blast, as the Leopard and Triton's Serpent R closed at high speed.

Leaping skyward the Leopard landed on the forward main turret just ahead of the bridge, and opened up with its inner arm gatling and two chest gatlings. "AHHH!" Roybea yelled as he unleashed everything his suit had into the main superstructure of the ship.

Triton joined in as the two suits unleashed a micro missile barrage into the main superstructure of the bridge.

Witz and Shinn landed just to the starboard side of the ship from where a new Septem had launched. Sooner than Shinn could fire, Witz had already sent a shot through the shoulder of the suit, putting it down. Before he could spin around, Witz opened fire putting down three Jenice Kai.'s "Well, is that all you've got!?" He snapped over an open frequency.

A Septem moved in rising its bazooka over its head like a club to crush the Airmaster with sheer brute force. As he spun a lance shot down from above, spearing directly through the chest and pinning it to the ground.

"Bout time Rey!" Shinn yelled as the all white and grey GYAN landed next to Shinn's. "It's not my fault, they had my suit down for maintenance…" He turned and looked at the mobile armor "Hey, you alright!?"

"Who gives a damn, it's his fault we're in this fight anyway!" Shinn snapped as the GYAN's monoeye flashed.

Xxx

Garrod watched in awe of the pilots battling "Th…This is a Gundam's battle?" He asked while he watched the two Gundams he'd faced in particular as they utterly demolished the Himalaya and its forces.

The Leopard unleashed a hail of bullets through the last remaining Septem, which had attempted to attack the Serpent R, before firing six grenades directly into the bridge again further demolishing the ship.

The Astarte fired a pair of shells from its port turret into the starboard side of the Himalaya-class ship bringing it to a complete halt. And moments later, a flair shot up from its deck before bursting over it.

Xxx

"Cease fire!" Yzak ordered. "Recall the order for the starboard turret."

"What the hell is that?" Wufei asked as he saw the reddish orange flair burst over the burning ship's hulk.

"I got an in depth explanation from the captain of the Freeden… the Vulture's have a code system they use in the form of flairs." Yzak nodded to the reddish orange flair.

Xxx

"The enemy ship has surrendered." Sala looked over at Jamil.

Garrod turned to look at Jamil "Why did you show me this?" he asked.

Jamil just stood there looking at the burning remains of the once large and imposing warship as the reddish orange flair drifted steadily downwards.

Xxx

"They call it a "Vulture sign", mobile suit pilots and Vultures can convey their intentions by using special flairs. The flairs colors have different meanings. In this case, it means "We don't want to fight anymore. We completely surrender."." Yzak looked at Wufei "I'll give you a copy of their meanings later, after Meyrin finishes imputing them into the ship's computers."

"So, I heard a rumor floating around the ship…" Wufei looked at Yzak. "Is it true that the scientist that came here is…"

"Yes, according to the Captain of that ship, he was killed a few years ago by a mob of people as a result of him sheltering a certain pilot." Yzak looked at him "The original pilot of that Gundam from the other night, the GX-9900."

"And how does he know this?" Wufei asked.

"Because, he is its original pilot. He's the one that pulled the trigger, which caused the end result of the war." Yzak made his way past Wufei and left the bridge "I'm going to kick that Mobile Armor pilot's ass for dragging us into a fight; if you need me I'll be beating the piss out of him!"

Xxx

The drone of the crane echoed from the other hangar as the mobile armor was moved inside the Freeden's maintenance bay. "Thanks." The young man looked at Jamil. "I almost died because of a malfunction in my control system."

Shingo had his arms crossed as he looked at the pilot "That guy, Olba, he's kinda noble looking. Not like a mobile suit pilot." He nodded slightly towards Witz and Roybea, who weren't as clean cut as the other young man.

"Totally different from someone I know." Toniya smiled at him.

"Huh…" Shingo blinked getting a hint that he was being lumped into the same category.

"If I can do anything, let me know. I want to show my appreciation." Olba looked at Jamil.

"Then, why don't you work here?" Witz asked as he and Roybea walked over "Right, captain?" He asked shrugging slightly. "We're hired for defense. We have a reason to stay on this ship."

Olba looked at the two of them "Shall I help you then?" He asked.

"For free?" Roybea asked a little amazed.

"It doesn't matter. As soon as I fix my machine, please." Olba looked at Jamil again.

"I understand." Jamil nodded, noticing Yzak entering the hangar.

Toniya clapped her hands together "I'm Toniya Malme!" She took off at a run over to Olba "Nice to meet you!"

Shingo scratched the back of his head and sighed "There she goes again…"

Sala had her hand on her side as she looked at her "Is it really okay?" She asked causing Shingo to look at her "I know we don't have enough people… but this may be a problem."

Shingo smiled as he turned to her "You think too much… don't worry."

Olba was a little out of sorts when he felt a tap on his shoulder "Yes…" He blinked as he met the glare of Yzak Joule.

"I've got a few choice words for you…" Yzak glared at him "Not many of which can be said in the presence of a woman. But I will say this, drag my ship or crew into a fight you caused again, and I will personally turn you into a bloody smear on the surface of this planet."

Olba wasn't really phased by the threat "I see… understood, and I'm sorry again."

Yzak sighed "You're too nice for your own good. And more over, the way you handled that mobile armor of yours, I can tell you're a rookie. Do yourself a favor, and quit while you're still alive."

"Don't tell him that, he had an error in his machine's control system!" Toniya stuck her tongue out at Yzak.

"Real mature…" Yzak shrugged before turning to Jamil "We're going to salvage some of those suits if you don't mind."

"Help yourself; we've got little space aboard currently." Jamil nodded as Yzak turned and began to leave.

Xxx

"Everything's been fine so far." Dr. Tex looked at Jamil as he walked over to him from his desk. "There are no complications."

Jamil looked out the small porthole window, the light of the moon drifted down into the medical room through the window "That's good." He turned back to Tiffa, looking up he noticed that the bouquet of flowers had changed "Hey, those flowers…"

Dr. Tex looked at them "Flowers? What about them?"

"No, its nothing." Jamil shook his head.

Xxx

Olba leaned against the railing on the upper deck of the Freeden looking out into the night sky "Queen takes bishop. Knight takes queen. Knight moves in… check." He cracked a little smile to himself.

Xxx

Von sat across from Shagia looking at the perplexing situation he'd managed to get himself into, in the game of chess they'd been playing "The knight is strong." He chuckled to himself after having Shagia take his queen.

Shagia smiled "My little brother is good at chess." Shagia rested his chin on his hands as he leaned forward looking at the chess board.

Von chuckled "So, he coached you."

"My cute little brother. He's cute and very active." Shagia smiled "He must be with Tiffa Adill by now."

Von's eyes widened "What? Are you sure?"

Shagia opened his eyes and gave a light smile to Von.

Xxx

Shingo yawned as he stood guard yet again outside of the brig, only to have a puff of white powder cover him from the small observation port. He slid down the frame of the door before slumping to the floor unconscious. The door clicked open and Garrod checked the hall prior to hopping over Shingo to continue his plan. It wasn't a very tedious task to get through the bowels of the ship that late at night without being seen, and he soon was outside in the field near the ships.

Garrod smiled as he picked a small bouquet of red wildflowers before turning quickly to make his way back to the ship. "Ahh…" He stopped coming face to face with Jamil.

"I knew it was you…" Jamil looked at him.

Xxx

A dark shadow was cast across Tiffa's face as a cloudbank obscured the moon's light. The door clicked open and Olba smiled as he made his way inside.

Xxx

"Why didn't you escape?" Jamil asked getting right to the point.

"I won't run away and leave Tiffa on this ship." Garrod glared as he said it.

"There's nothing you can do." Jamil stood his ground "You can't relieve her pain."

"Everyone's chasing her! Just leave her alone!" Garrod nearly snapped in reply "She didn't exactly hope for such power!"

Xxx

Olba clicked a small glass phial into an injection gun and he smiled "I'm here to retrieve the captured princess."

Xxx

"I… Tiffa…" Garrod stuttered slightly. "I… Tiffa…"

Xxx

Brushing aside her hair, Olba leaned forward and put the injection gun to Tiffa's neck "I love you enough… to kill you." He pulled the trigger injecting the neurotoxin. He couldn't resist laughing lightly as he and his brother's plans continued to move forward unimpeded.

Xxx

Garrod began making his way past Jamil to head back towards the ship "Where are you going?" Jamil asked flatly.

"You know where. I'm going back to the ship." Garrod replied in a slight tone, stopping a short distance behind Jamil.

The sound of running footsteps caught their attention "Captain! I've been looking for you! It's an emergency!" Sala yelled as she stopped at the top of the small hill.

"Is it Tiffa?" Jamil asked already assuming the worst, catching Garrod's attention.

"Her condition suddenly changed." Sala looked at them.

"Wh… What!?" Garrod's eyes were wide as he heard it.

It didn't take long for them to hurry back to the ship and to find their way into the medical room "I don't know why… but her nervous system started to collapse." Dr. Tex looked at her, having already put an oxygen mask on her and doing what he could with the limited facilities they had. "If this continues, she'll only live for one week."

Garrod and Jamil both turned abruptly "That can't be!" Garrod's eyes were wide as he said it.

"If we had a better facility, we could do more." Tex looked at Tiffa "I don't know what they have over on that other ship… but chances are it's not much better. So there isn't any place like what we need around here."

Jamil's eyes widened slightly "No, there is." He turned to leave for the bridge nearly running into a young woman with black hair.

"Sorry about that, your first officer sent us a message saying there was a medical emergency…" The girl looked at Jamil then to Dr. Tex.

"And you are?" Dr. Tex looked at her.

"Dr. Hilde Vashti, I'm one of the doctors aboard the Astarte." Hilde walked around Jamil "So what happened?"

"Her nervous system started to collapse suddenly." Tex looked at her.

"Any ideas on the cause?" Hilde asked as she took a clipboard from Tex.

Tex shook his head in return "We don't have the facilities to figure out the cause aboard the ship, unless your ship has something…"

"We have better facilities, but dealing with the nervous system… I don't think we have anything unless it's an anti-toxin, nano-machine treatments wouldn't be very effective." Hilde turned and looked at Jamil "I think I heard you say that there was some other facility in the area?"

Tex looked at him "You know if you plan on it, this time they'll be ready for us…"

"I'll inform the bridge crew, we'll be in touch with the captain of your ship shortly." Jamil made his way out.

"What did he mean by that?" Hilde looked at Tex.

"The facility he's talking about is one I had written off as a possibility… the Alternative Company's research lab." Dr. Tex looked to Tiffa "It's the one, that about two weeks ago from now, they rescued her from."

Xxx

"What!? We're gonna attack the Alternative Company's lab again!?" Toniya gaped as Jamil said it.

Roybea stretched his arms behind his head "He says it so casually…"

"Yeah…" Witz looked over at Olba.

"I don't know the situation well, so…" Olba looked at the two.

Yzak and Wufei looked around at the crew members of the Freeden from the spots they'd taken for the small meeting. "This operation is time critical." Jamil spoke again. "The target is… the Alternative Company's medical lab." The main monitor came online showing the topographical map of the area with the facility marked out in red. "We want to take it without damaging it."

"Hold on, Jamil." Roybea lowered his arms as he looked at the back of his seat in the bridge "I haven't said that I'll take this job."

Witz nodded agreeing with Roybea and drawing a slight stare from Yzak and Wufei, who were a little bemused not being used to pilots who were nothing more than hired guns.

"I'll pay you a substantial reward." Jamil looked back at the two.

"I'll take it." Witz snapped his fingers at the mention of a big paycheck.

Roybea shrugged as he planted his hand on his hip "Suit yourself."

"Uhh…" Witz blinked being a little eager to work.

"We attacked by surprise before." Roybea noted "They'll be on guard this time. Isn't it just a bit too softhearted to go there again?"

"I'm aware of the danger, but…" Jamil looked at the two.

"If we don't go…" Roybea looked at him "That girl will die, right?" He asked flatly. "But, I just don't get it."

Sala stepped forward from her station "We have the same question. We've always trusted you, and followed your orders… but this time, there are just too many things we don't understand. Why are you so persistent about that girl, Tiffa Adill?"

Yzak cocked an eyebrow as he heard the crew's sentiments, noticing he wasn't the only one a little surprised that Jamil had kept his own crew in the dark, Wufei also seemed a little intrigued.

"Is there enough value in her that we should all risk our lives for her sake?" Sala asked directly.

"That's a little imprudent wouldn't you say…" Wufei stopped holding his tongue, causing the others to look at him "You're talking about a life here… would you feel the same if it were yourself in her situation?"

Sala looked at him a little taken back at Wufei's comments "I…"

"Though I happen to agree with everyone else to an extent… in this situation they are warranted an explanation, if they're expected to risk their lives." Yzak looked at Jamil.

Roybea had his hands planted on his hips "Don't tell me it is love…" He almost laughed at the thought, drawing an immediate glare from both Sala and Toniya, and even to Wufei's surprise Witz, who had been agreeing with him almost completely till that point.

Roybea sighed "Well, weather I take this job depends on your answer."

Jamil looked at Yzak "And what about your crew?"

"Yeah, me too." Witz nodded quickly changing his stance again.

"It's just like you to be influenced so quickly." Toniya looked at him.

"Shut up!" Witz snapped back.

"I'm not quite that callous…" Yzak nodded.

A whistle went off almost like an alarm and Jamil brought up the line on the small monitor in the arm of his chair "It's getting worse, Jamil."

"It can't be!" Jamil looked at him.

"But it is… and her condition…" Tex looked at him from the monitor "Is worsening at an accelerated pace."

"I understand." Jamil closed the line before getting up and walking to the helm. Powering up the ship's main engines he began to pilot it out.

Wufei glanced at the door which wasn't completely shut _"I see… we have an eavesdropper…"_He nudged Yzak and nodded towards the door. "Shouldn't we get back…"

"Send them a message and tell them to keep up, also have the pilots assemble for a briefing on the situation." Yzak nodded.

"Fifteen years ago…" Jamil started "Fifteen years ago… I was a Federation soldier during the war."

Yzak looked over at Jamil noticing the others also looking at him.

"I was a Gundam pilot." Jamil spoke directly, causing everyone to blink in surprise.

"_Just how in the dark did he keep his crew?"_Yzak looked around at them.

Xxx

"A Gundam… Pilot!?" Garrod blinked as he heard it from his spot on the floor peaking through the door.

Xxx

"I caused that dreaded tragedy…" Jamil continued with his story "Once, there was a war… the conflict that one colony started for independence grew into a full scale war between the Earth Federation and the colonies. The war went on for eight months, but was a stalemate. The colonies then made a gamble in war diplomacy. They demanded that the Federation surrender by using their trump card, a colony drop, which would cause tremendous damage to the Earth. Against this, the Earth introduced their secret weapon, the Mobile Suit "Gundam". They vowed to never surrender. It was I who piloted the GX-9900 fifteen years ago."

Yzak looked around at the others gauging their reactions to the story as Jamil continued. "Against the colony drop operation, a newtype, like me, was required to control the unmanned bit Mobile Suits." Jamil spoke calmly, catching Yzak and Wufei's attention again.

"Bit mobile suits…" Yzak muttered knowing they had used similar tactics themselves, but thought of the GX-9900 using bits similarly armed to itself.

"But this one shot… became the trigger." Jamil paused for a moment "Which would cause the worst tragedy in history. The rush to win forced the execution of the operation. The Federation counterattacked without retreating. The battle became bogged down after that, until finally… you know what happened after that. The war became worse, and everything died. We newtypes were used as tools of war… and most of us died."

"Then it's true that soldiers with special abilities were used in the last war, right?" Olba spoke up, causing the others to look at him.

Sala blinked "Captain, do you still have that ability?" she asked.

"No… if I'm forced to use it, it will cause tremendous pain." Jamil replied calmly.

"I see. Tiffa is…" Toniya looked at him. "That kind of newtype, isn't she?"

Jamil nodded "It's a possibility… So, I want to save her by my own hand. Not just Tiffa. If there are other Newtypes… I want to keep saving them, no matter the cost. That's why I'm persistent about Tiffa Adill." He looked back at them "Are you satisfied?" He asked.

"Yes." Sala smiled.

"Captain, I'll take it." Shingo nodded as he stepped up and took the helm from him.

"Thank you." Jamil looked at him before the others began returning to their posts.

"I don't understand difficult stories… but I'm okay with it." Toniya smiled from her post.

"I appreciate it." Jamil replied calmly.

Sala settled in at her post as Yzak looked at Jamil about to speak up himself "Sorry, but I'm leaving." Roybea cut him off, causing the others to look at them.

"I'm leaving as well." Witz piped up.

"I don't like that kind of ideology." Roybea shrugged.

"I don't like it either. The story is too heavy." Witz nodded.

Before anyone else could say anything Jamil spoke "I knew you'd say that. I won't force you to stay. I'm going to pay your reward according to our contract."

Roybea smiled as he waved to them "Well then, goodbye." He turned to leave.

"Let's pack our bags…" Witz turned and followed him out.

"That's what free agents are, I guess." Toniya shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" Sala asked as they looked at Olba who was still there.

"Because you saved me, let me cooperate with you." Olba smiled at them.

"That's great." Toniya smiled.

Sala looked at Jamil "But what're you going to do, Captain? With those two gone, we don't have much strength… unless…"

"We have a total of twenty four machines… but we don't exactly know what we're up against in this situation…" Yzak looked at Jamil "Based on what they said… this Alternative Company is heavily guarded right?"

"Twenty four…" Toniya blinked as she gaped at them.

"Yzak…" Wufei glared not really sure if they still should be quite that trusting of them.

"It's fine… but we're in the dark in this case with regards to their defenses, capabilities, and tactics." Yzak smiled. "I'm assuming you don't have a problem with us extending a helping hand?" He looked at Jamil completely brushing off Wufei's concern.

"Will all of your pilots agree though?" Sala asked. "Not many will agree with the Captain's line of thought…"

"Perhaps you should be as open with my crew as I have been." Jamil looked at him in return.

"The pilots aboard our ship aren't exactly opposed to his line of thought… in fact it's almost what we were sent here to do." Yzak spoke up.

"Sent… what?" Sala blinked.

"In the sake of saving time, I'll put it bluntly… we're a military ship, sent here on a relief and aid mission from a multi-national taskforce. Like Miss Adill, but without the nervous system collapsing, some of our crew who are also newtypes had collapsed as a result of that battle the other day…though some who are pilots that were on the field had special helmets that helped protect us from the direct mental shock of it."

"Wait so your ship has…" Sala blinked.

"I'm guessing you're from some of those small countries that popped up in Asia then?" Olba asked.

"Not exactly…" Wufei spoke up now "And though I don't exactly agree with everything… I think the others will help."

"So then, where are you from?" Shingo asked from the helm.

"Sometimes I wonder if people would believe us in this kind of a situation." Yzak let out a light laugh.

"What are you aliens from outer space or something?" Toniya couldn't resist laughing a little at the thought.

"In a roundabout way… yeah…" Wufei laughed as he walked over to a station and put a small disc into it, the main monitor displayed the star map of the galaxy as well as a small table of data pertaining to the warp drive. "It would probably be a little longer than fifteen years ago… but one of the reasons we came here is because of a certain scientist. Who was responsible for developing the Gundams here… He came here as a result of conflicts resulting in the ESUN, like other scientists who did the same…"

Sala looked at the information "Faster than light travel… you're..." She looked at Yzak.

"In short…" He pointed at one dot "You are here… I am from there." He pointed to another of the four dots shown on the map. "Wufei is from that one."

"You're crazy…" Toniya laughed.

"Not exactly…" Jamil reached into his pocket and pulled out the battered old photograph of the scientists. "I've reviewed the information they've provided…"

"So they…" Sala looked at Yzak who simply nodded in return.

"What's it like? Is the sky red or something where you're from…I was wondering if you dyed your hair?" Toniya started in with the bombardment of questions.

"No, and no. We're not exactly sure why, but from what we've figured out so far, in each of the arms of our galaxy… an "Earth" exists…" Yzak looked at her with a little bit of a glare "And this is my natural hair color."

"If you're military, why aren't you wearing uniforms?" Olba asked.

"We got some partial data from destroyed mobile suits floating around in orbit, we assumed that most people would be hostile towards anyone in a uniform… after having around thirty colonies dropped across the entire world." Wufei looked at him.

"So what's it like… space?" Sala asked.

"It's harsh… unforgiving… and yet beautiful at the same time." Yzak looked at them.

"And that is why I was unsure if you'd help…" Jamil looked at him "Most of your pilots are from colony based nations… I fought for a military that opposed colony independence."

"We've fought many wars against exactly the kind of nation you fought for… but ironically, our reasoning and actions now are the same as yours. We fought against oppressors, that nation known as the United Nations Earth… no longer exists. The last data we could find about it…"

"Was in After War 0005, instability and chaos reigned in the early years, so it wound up dissolving." Sala looked at them.

"I'd say chaos still exists… compared to any of our nations… we don't exactly have roving warships and mobile suit pilots running around all over creation." Wufei looked at them.

Xxx

Witz and Roybea made their way down the hallway towards the hangar with their gear only to meet Garrod, who stood with his arms stretched out blocking them from leaving. "What the hell do you want?" Witz asked.

"If you say "Take me with you", ask someone else." Roybea looked at Garrod.

"That's not it. I want you guys to help Jamil." Garrod looked at the two pilots.

"I see, you must have heard the story on the bridge." Witz looked at Garrod.

"We don't have time for this, kid." Roybea looked at him before they both started forward.

"Hey, wait!" Garrod exclaimed.

"Move, or you'll get hurt." Witz looked at him.

"Please, with everybody… AHH" Garrod couldn't finish as Witz kneed him in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"Persistent kid." Witz glared as Garrod collapsed to the floor, he and Roybea started off again before he felt something holding his ankle "Huh…" He looked over his shoulder to see Garrod on the floor in pain looking at him.

"P…please…" Garrod asked again.

Witz glared "SHUT UP!" He spun and kicked Garrod square in the face, sending him a few feet back.

Witz shifted his bag over his shoulder again "I told you, you'd get hurt." He looked at Garrod on the floor.

Garrod pushed himself up into a sitting position before wiping some blood from his mouth where he'd been cut, glaring at the two of them all the while "It was stupid of me to ask you." He pushed himself up, prior to turning and slowly walking away.

Witz glared at him "He stared at me with such disgust. He's forgetting his place."

"He's forgetting his place, huh?" Roybea looked back at Garrod "Kids are like that. They can't distinguish between what they want to do, and what they can do. Sometimes they think they can change the world by themselves… But sometimes they belittle themselves because they think they're too small. That's what childhood is."

Witz looked at Roybea "You support him, then, don't you?" He asked.

Roybea let out a light laugh "No way. Adults can't act like that."

It didn't take long for them to launch into the evening's dusk "Even so, that punk… looked at me with such disgust in his eyes."

Roybea smiled a little "Well, that kid is still something."

Xxx

Garrod opened the door to the medical room as silently as he could. Seeing Dr. Tex sitting at the desk and reading by the small table lamp, he crept his way over not making a sound while pulling out the straw with the knock out powder already primed, he prepared to put him out for a few minutes by drawing in a breath as silently as he could.

"I don't want you to disturb my reading." Tex stated flatly and catching Garrod off guard thinking he hadn't made a sound.

Dr. Tex got up and collected his book "I'll be outside. Call me when you're finished." He walked past him without even asking, and left the room.

Garrod stood there blinking a little surprised for a moment and then turning to see him leave, he was a little amazed at his politeness, he turned and looked at Tiffa, who had the oxygen mask on and the sheets pulled up to her neck in the medical bed. He walked over and knelt down "Tiffa, I'm sorry… because I was stupid, you ended up like this." He sighed "I misunderstood that Jamil guy. I thought he was a bad guy… but the truth is so different. He holds you more valuable than I do. Anyway, I'm ashamed of myself."

A soft knock came on the door "Visiting hour is over. Somebody's coming." Dr. Tex's voice came from outside giving him the warning.

Garrod turned back quickly to Tiffa "I'll be back. Don't die. Definitely don't die." He stood and quickly made his way to the door. Opening it softly he made his way out into the hall, where Dr. Tex leaned against the wall calmly taking a smoke break. Garrod bowed slightly in his appreciation to the doctor's kindness.

""I'll be back", huh?" Tex muttered to himself repeating what he'd heard, he looked down the hall at Garrod as he hurried to get back to his room. "I hope she'll live until the next time."

Xxx

Dawn broke over the two ships as they continued to cruise towards their planned destination while the Freeden fired a flair high into the sky, the red explosion hung drifting in the air for some time before it finally went out.

"A red signal…" Miriallia blinked seeing it.

"The red Vulture sign means "I need cooperation." Basically from what they've told us, it's a calling card being extended." Meyrin looked over at Yzak who nodded.

"Seeing as the Freeden has lost most of its fighting strength… and we don't know the Alternative Company's current fighting strength… I'd say it's better to be over prepared.

"Ship on radar, due south west and closing quickly!" Jackie Tonomura yelled up from the radar station.

Walking down a few steps Yzak picked up a pair of binoculars and looked "Not showing any hostile signs immediately… most likely responding to the signal."

The deep burgundy red Rocky-class warship closed before sliding alongside the Freeden just ahead of the Astarte.

Xxx

"Long time no see, Jamil!" The captain of the ship smiled as he saw an old friend.

"Rosso Almanta, it's good to see you." Jamil smiled.

The large and rather unkempt man smiled on the monitor "I'll help, so give me a good allowance! HA HA!" He couldn't resist laughing.

Soon another ship, a slate grey Tenzan-class rose over a hill to pull along the Freeden on its opposite side. Shortly a line opened "Because I owe you one, I've been waiting for this." The ship's captain smiled at Jamil.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Captain Greeds." Jamil smiled at another old acquaintance he'd made from his travels.

Soon a hot pink Pyrenees-class joined the formation, bringing their total to five ships, and a line opened with them "You're still alone, I see." The female captain looked at Jamil. "If this job's successful, how about tagging along with me?"

"We'll see, Rosa Intenso." Jamil looked at her.

Rosa smiled slightly "Your ability to lie hasn't changed either. Well, that's fine." The line closed.

Shingo smiled "Our captain is great."

"It's his magnetic personality." Toniya chimed in.

Sala looked back at Jamil from her station "We can do it with this many Vultures… right, Captain?"

Jamil nodded "Let's begin the meeting."

Once the land battleships were in line at the final location, a pass in the mountains leading towards the Alternative Company preparing for the attack, the ships captains gathered aboard the Freeden for the briefing.

Jamil stood at the head of the room with the tactical display pulled up on the monitor of the briefing room for them "First, we split up and bombard them. After five minutes, all mobile suits will launch, join in front of the lab, and then we'll charge in."

"I see!" Rosso looked at Jamil.

"We pretend to attack from two directions." Captain Greeds smiled.

"So, we split their forces." Rosa nodded.

"A classic pincer maneuver…" Yzak smiled.

"Correct. When the bombardment is complete, aim at the front." Jamil looked at the board and using the pointer he had gestured to their target, the facilities frontal gate. "But, be careful not to let them notice that it's not the real attack."

Xxx

Shagia had his hand over the tarot cards before he opened his eyes "They're coming from the front."

"Are you sure you're not wrong?" Von asked as he looked at Shagia in the dimly lit office, only the light of the late afternoon sun came through the blinds.

"Do you doubt our ability?" Shagia asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"N… no…" Von blinked looking at Shagia.

Shagia smiled "It's only natural. But, you'll see." He paused for a moment as his eyes widened "They'll launch the GX?"

Xxx

"That's right, because of Tiffa's condition… we must hurry." Jamil talked as the Freeden's bridge crew and the Astarte's officers followed him to the hangar. "At the same time the moon comes out, we'll start the operation. With the Satellite Cannon, we'll end it."

"What about the pilot?" Shingo asked.

"That Garrod kid…?" Toniya mused thinking he'd pilot it.

"No…" Jamil stopped "It will be me."

All of them were shocked at the news that he would take it out.

Olba leaned against the corner listening before closing his eyes.

Xxx

Shagia smiled "I see… they'll use the moon's power."

"What're you saying?" Von asked as he walked over a little confused.

Shagia opened his eyes "I want to borrow some men." He stood as Von blinked "I will outwit them." He smiled.

Xxx

Olba opened his eyes and he cracked a light smile "I understand, brother." He turned and quickly made his way back down the hall.

Xxx

The Virsago loomed large as it formed up ahead of the Alternative Company's Daughtresses "By the light of the moon, they will come." The suit's eyes flashed as it launched hovering just above the ground at high speed while the Daughtresses followed close behind it.

Xxx

Nine looked up from his station "Don't we need to fix that mobile armor?" He asked looking over at the machine.

Rococo looked over "He's doing it himself." He saw Olba working on the machine.

"Really? It's a good thing we don't have to." Nine smiled before turning back to the station to continue tuning the GX.

"Alright, it's ok. Let's leave it to the chief." Nine looked as the diagnostic results came back.

Garrod ran out from behind some crates as the two mechanics left and stopped in front of the GX.

"What're you doing here?" A kid's voice asked in an almost uppity know-it-all tone.

Garrod grimaced before turning to see the kid in a set of coveralls with a mustard seed yellow cap backwards on his head, and his hands planted on his hips. He blinked "What? A kid. Go away, you little shit." He half pushed the kid back, not wanting to deal with the younger boy.

The kid glared "What did you say!?" He charged forward and jumped before bringing his steel toed boot down directly on Garrod's foot with all of his weight behind it.

"OWWWWW!" Garrod howled as he leapt up and down on one foot holding the other "You god damn little bastard! You're gonna pay for that!" He snapped as he lunged at the kid grabbing him around the neck.

"What the heck are you trying to do!?" The kid shouted back struggling against Garrod, who was nearly a head and a half taller than the boy who was around ten.

"Damn brat!" Garrod shouted back.

"Chief!?" Nine ran over as did Rococo.

"Bastard!" Rococo shouted as the two ran forward.

Garrod looked back just in time for the kid to take advantage of the distraction, and bit Garrod on the arm "AHHHH!" He yelped as the kid leapt away, just before the two mechanics tackled him and put him in an arm lock on the floor.

"I had a feeling it was you, Gundam Boy…" The kid looked down at Garrod as he spoke with a sort of know it all tone to his voice.

"You brat, I don't remember saying that you could call me boy!" Garrod glared up at him from the floor at the kid who had his hands on his hips again.

"Shut up, moron." The kid smirked as he put his boot in Garrod's face.

"Be careful how you speak to him!" Nine glared at Garrod.

Rococo glared "He's the chief mechanic! Call him Mr. Sam Salsamille!"

Garrod gaped as the kid grinned at him "Hit here, I'm a boy genius."

"What's all the racket?" Jamil asked as he walked over with Ian.

"Hey, Jamil check it out!" Sam gestured to Garrod on the floor.

"You…" Jamil looked at him.

"AHHH!" Garrod shouted as he forced his way up and throwing the two mechanics off, who had been distracted for a moment, before plopping down on the floor again. "Please, let me pilot the Gundam. For Tiffa… no, for those like her… I want to fight."

"You…" Jamil looked at him.

"I heard what you said earlier." Garrod looked up at him.

"I'm going to pilot the GX." Jamil looked back at him.

Sam's eyes brightened almost instantly hearing it "Did you get over your cockpit phobia, Jamil?" He asked excitedly.

Jamil was taken back for a moment before he looked away. Sam sighed. "Sorry…" He realized he'd just revealed something he shouldn't have.

"Cockpit phobia?" Garrod asked.

Jamil grimaced a little "It's an aftereffect from the war…"

"If that's true, then I'd be better if I…" Garrod started before the whole hangar shook from the roar of engines starting up, which caused them all to spin and to see what it was.

The dark black and red mobile armor flew forward from where it was and turned to face them, a large eye flashed to life before it opened fire and sending shots whizzing over their heads as they all covered themselves and ducked.

Xxx

An explosion rocked the ship slightly on the bridge "What the!?" Toniya asked.

Xxx

"What the fuck!?" Dearka gaped as the explosion erupted from the Freeden and the mobile armor shot out of the smoke ahead of them.

Xxx

Olba smirked as he looked at his rear view over his shoulder and seeing the shocked faces of the Freeden's crew "Now you'll see Gundam Ashtaron's true form." He transformed the suit directly ahead of the Astarte, its legs deployed before its arms spread wide, turning to look at the bridge, the blood red face was illuminated by the acid green eyes of the NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron.

Xxx

Ian's eyes were as large as dinner plates "It's a…"

"What the…? That's a Gundam!" Garrod gaped.

Jamil watched as it turned to the Freeden and realizing what it was up to. "Tiffa!"

The Ashtaron flew down before kicking in part of the hull and grabbing on to brace itself.

Xxx

Olba smiled. "Beautiful princess, I will save you." He deployed one of the Ashtaron's two primary weapons, the Atomic Scissor Claws. The articulated arm swung around from the back of the suit before the claw opened and thrust forward into the upper decks of the ship, prying open the ship like a sardine can.

Xxx

Dr. Tex burst into the medical room to see the Ashtaron lifting the medical bed with Tiffa out through the gaping hole in the ship. "STOP! SHE SHOULDN'T BE MOVED!"

Xxx

Olba looking down to make sure the bed was secure in the Ashtaron's hands with the small inflatable bags coming out of the palms and fingers to help cushion it, he covered it to protect her.

Pulling back, he flew away over the Astarte's port side towards the hills and the Alternative Company beyond them.

Xxx

"Tiffa!" Garrod shouted as he saw the Ashtaron leaving.

"There's a group of mobile suits ahead!" Sala's voice came over the announcement system of the Freeden, and he noticed it standing there on the ridgeline, flanked by Daughtresses, another Gundam.

Xxx

"The hell…" Lockon gaped as he saw it on his suit's monitor "More Gundams!?"

Xxx

Olba smiled as he flew towards his brother's suit, "I did it, Brother."

"You really did, my little brother." Shagia smiled lightly as the Ashtaron flew past "And now…"

Olba smiled as he saw the Virsago deploy its claws and brace itself into a firing position, its black wings spread wide as its torso rose revealing its most powerful weapon, the Megasonic Gun, it began to charge and small golden yellow particles began to form just ahead of it.

Xxx

"This looks bad!" Garrod yelled.

Ian ran over to the hole "Hurry up and get some suits out there to stop it!" He yelled towards the Astarte.

Seemingly on cue, the dark green and white GN-X IV Sniper Custom launched and leveled its rifle towards the amassed enemy mobile suits.

Xxx

Olba looked back over his shoulder "It may be that dusk is the proper time to die…"

As the Megasonic Gun finished charging, red sparks flew around the mouth of the gun as it glowed as bright as the sun "Go to hell, without seeing the moon!" He fired.

Xxx

"HOLY FUCK!" Lockon yelled as the Virsago released the massive reddish orange beam roaring directly towards the ships.

Xxx

"Evade!" Sala yelled from her station.

"Roger!" Shingo forcibly pushed all of the engines to their maximum power and spun the wheel hard to the right in an attempt to avoid a direct hit.

The massive beam roared down the port side of the ship before striking the primary air intake of the engines towards the rear of the Freeden.

"We're hit!" Shingo yelled as the ship shook violently from the explosion damaging the engines while it ground to a halt.

Xxx

"Freeden, are you alright?" Rosa asked over the frequency they had arranged for the operation.

"Our main engine was hit!" Sala relayed back.

Xxx

"Cover the Freeden!" Captain Greeds ordered from the bridge of the Tenzan-class.

Xxx

"Launch all mobile suits!" Rosso Almanta gave the command to his pilots.

Xxx

Yzak nodded "Scramble all mobile suit units, Wufei lets get out there! Da Costa you have the bridge!"

"I'm a little busy trying to keep us from being blown to smithereens by that Gundam!" Martin yelled back.

"I'll take command then." Kathy got up from her post and went to the top of the bridge.

"Done, keep a bombardment up on their position, if a gun isn't firing it had better be reloading or destroyed!" Yzak snapped as he and Wufei ran for the hangar to join the others.

Xxx

The combined forces from the four ships covering the Freeden charged towards the Alternative Company's Daughtresses and the two Gundams. Their forces nearly outnumbering the Alternative Company's by two to one. "Mobile Suits have appeared, brother." Olba noted as the Ashtaron flew slightly above the other suits.

"It doesn't look like the Gundam type has come out. Olba, take Tiffa to the lab." Shagia instructed as he looked over his shoulder at the Ashtaron.

"I understand, brother." Olba replied as he turned and flew off in the direction of the Alternative Company's lab.

Shagia turned back to the matter at hand "Well then, let's do it!" The Virsago's cameras flashed before it soared off of the cliff down towards the incoming mobile suits with the Daughtresses close behind.

An Octape Kai opened fire on him with its 100mm machine gun, dodging the shots with ease he returned fire with the claw beam cannon of the Virsago, sending the shot directly through the head of the Octape Kai and knocking it out of action.

The four ships that weren't disabled advanced supporting the mobile suits by bombarding the Alternative Company's forces with a constant barrage from their guns.

Xxx

Garrod turned and ran for the GX "Wait!" Jamil yelled after him.

Garrod turned to look as Jamil walked over to him "What are you planning on doing?"

Garrod glared at him "Naturally, I'm taking the Gundam out."

Jamil held up the control stick he'd taken from Garrod "The GX won't work without this."

"Uhh…" Garrod gaped "Give me that!" He turned to grab it from Jamil, who just held it closer to himself stopping him from taking it.

"The enemy is a mysterious Gundam." Jamil looked at him.

"This is a Gundam, too!" Garrod snapped in return.

"And we can't use the Satellite Cannon at this time." Jamil continued making his point.

"I know that!" Garrod glared at him.

"If you make a mistake, you'll die." Jamil was blunt at this point with him.

"I've risked my life from the beginning!" Garrod yelled back at him.

"So, what are you fighting for?" Jamil asked calmly.

"Uhh…" Garrod blinked, taken aback at the question.

"What are you fighting for?!" Jamil's voice was firmer demanding a response.

Garrod blinked "Well… that's … N…Newtypes… well…" He shook his head repeatedly gathering his thoughts and running his hands through his hair fiercely "What a pain! That's not it!" He glared at Jamil "I… I want to help Tiffa!"

Jamil stood there just looking at the boy with the mechanics looking over at them.

"I've liked her from the beginning, it's only natural!" Garrod yelled at Jamil.

Sam stretched his arms behind his head "Is it normal to say that so directly?"

"No… not really…" Ian chuckled a little.

Jamil took the few steps between himself and Garrod before holding out the control stick to him "Uhh…" Garrod blinked at it a little shocked.

"I leave Tiffa to you." Jamil held the control stick for the GX out for Garrod to take.

Garrod smiled before snatching the control stick out of Jamil's hand and running for the lift up to the GX.

Sam and Ian walked over to him "Can you depend on him?" Sam asked.

"He's inexperienced, but he has talent. He's better than someone like me with cockpit phobia…" Jamil watched as Garrod ascended the lift to the suit.

"But will he be alright?" Sam asked crossing his arms as Garrod jumped into the cockpit. "He's talented, but he acts like a fool."

Garrod clicked the control stick into place as the GX started up "Gundam… launching!" He smiled.

"Don't forget the rifle!" Sam yelled up to him "And take the shoulder vulcan too!"

Ian looked over at the equipment as the GX picked up the vulcan and clicked it into place on the left side of the head. "Who designed that… I never thought of putting an external piece of equipment there, because it would block the camera's angle of view…"

"Not if you have a camera on its outer side to eliminate the blind spot." Sam grinned.

"I thought I told you no altering…" Jamil looked at him.

"I didn't alter the Gundam, I just took some spare parts I had lying around…" Sam shrugged.

"Not bad kid… your old man would be proud of you." Ian patted him on the head as the rush of air from the GX launching out of the rear of the Freeden hit them.

Xxx

"I'm on my way, Tiffa." Garrod flew ahead of the four ships covering the Freeden. "Huh…AHH!" He pulled back and up just in time to avoid the golden claws as they arched past him while he touched down, so did the Virsago right in front of him. "What the…?"

Shagia smiled lightly "It was a mistake not waiting for the moon to come out, GX." He launched the right arm at it and the GX dodged back to its left avoiding it. Before the claw shot back and the left one surged forward narrowly missing the left hip of the GX.

Garrod dodged again as the right one flew towards him. "He's fast!" Before it could be flung towards him again the right arm stopped short and fired its claw beam cannon. Leaping into the sky he avoided the blast as it hit directly where he had been.

Xxx

"What the… it's that Gundam from the other day!" Kathy's eyes were wide seeing it joining the fight.

"I think it's called the GX-9900 or something…" Meyrin looked at it as it avoided attacks from the Virsago on the main monitor.

"Let the others know!" Kathy ordered "Try to support it against that other Gundam!"

Xxx

"Geez, he's just defending!" Toniya watched the main monitor where the fight between the GX and the Virsago was being displayed "I knew the captain had an illness, but…" She sighed.

The door hissed open and Shingo looked over his shoulder to see who it was, and saw Jamil. "Keep it down…" He whispered over to Toniya.

"What is it!?" After she didn't received an answer she shouted "Just shut up!" Toniya turned to look "Ack… Captain!" She gaped.

Sala looked at him "Then who's piloting the Gundam?"

"Don't tell me Garrod is in that thing!?" Shingo looked back at him, hoping that one of the other pilots from the Astarte or another ship might have come aboard to use it.

Jamil took his seat calmly "That's correct."

Xxx

The GX flew high as it fired its Shield Buster Rifle down on the Virsago in an attempt to keep it at bay. Rolling above and then below the shots, Shagia had no problem dealing with Garrod's inexperience as a pilot, lashing out with the right arm he knocked the GX back.

Garrod glared "Shit!" He activated the shoulder vulcan, it flipped down into place and opened up, sending a spray of fifty caliber bullets down peppering the Virsago.

Pulling back and down Shagia glared as he shielded his suits cameras "Don't mock me!" He glared as he fired the claw beam cannon in response, the shot flew clean through the air and straight down the length of the vulcan, causing it to explode. The force of the blast sent the GX flying to the ground where it crash landed in a rocky outcrop. "AHH!" Garrod grimaced as he felt the full force of the impact shoot through his body. Opening his eyes he saw the Virsago looming just over his head, readying to fire directly down through his cockpit.

"Farewell, GX." Shagia smirked as he fired.

"AHH!" Garrod screamed as he pushed both control sticks forward punching the verniers to their maximum output, the GX shot up the short rocky embankment and into the sky. He returned the shot forcing the Virsago back in turn "It ain't over yet!" Hesnapped as he continued to fire almost wildly after the Virsago.

Xxx

Jamil watched as Garrod chased after his opponent with an almost overconfident zeal _"I used to be like that…"_A blast shook the ship as one of the Daughtresses exploded.

Xxx

Heero rolled high as a pair of Daughtresses continued to try to get him into a crossfire with their machine guns. "James get around them!"

"Easier said than done!" James yelled back while his Vulpecula took fire from two more Daughtresses as he and Duo tried to avoid getting hit. "These things aren't really all that well armored you know!"

The Tallgeese VI charged past them towards the group of five Daughtresses "Then let me deal with them!"

"Naina don't be reckless!" Duo yelled as all five turned to fire on her.

"Now Heero!" Naina yelled to him.

"Roger!" Heero rolled transforming his custom Aquila and leveled the Buster Rifle MP directly over them, he fired sending a massive golden yellow beam down and enveloping the two that had been focusing on him, as Naina leveled the Tallgeese VI's Staff Mega Cannon and fired in turn destroying another two, and crippling the third.

As the last suit on the ground took aim at Naina, a beam from Duo's Vulpecula rocketed through its torso destroying it. "You're crazy you know that right, Naina!"

"You just don't know how to fight out in the open Duo… get used to it." Naina replied calmly.

"Hey, knock it off you two let's… oh shit, the GX is out here!" James yelled as he saw it dueling the Virsago, one on one.

"We can't worry about it now, its pilot is holding their own against it, we'll deal with the others first!" Wufei yelled as he brought his Ursa to a halt near them.

Xxx

"I heard the bar is reserved for the day, so we can drink all night!" A man smiled at the barkeeper who was polishing a glass.

A girl looked over at them "Wait, where's our host? Where is my Roybea?" She asked, knowing he'd called her to let her know he was in the area.

Xxx

Outside in the red haze of the dusk, Roybea leaned against the foot of the Leopard, looking into the glass of brandy he had. _"That kid…"_

Xxx

"AHHH!" Witz roared as he pushed the verniers to their full power, forcing a shattered building back with the Airmaster. As it slowed to a stop he knelt the suit down and picked up the metal plate covering his hiding spot to reveal in the light of the setting sun the rows of gold bars, glittering in the light reflecting off of the white paint of the Airmaster. With paper money losing virtually all value, most transactions were done in gold.

He lowered himself down the lift line to his savings, walking across the pad of gold he smiled as he reached into his jacket and pulling out two more gold bars, he placed them down side by side.

"And that's it…" He smiled as he sat down and sighed, reaching into the opposite side of his jacket over his heart he pulled out a photograph

"Be patient a while longer." He smiled at the photograph of his family, his mother, his three younger sisters and his two younger brothers, who he'd gone out to work and to earn a living for them. "When I get a little more, I'll take you guys away."

"AHH!" Witz stretched before sprawling himself out across the cold metallic surface of his gold bars. He looked skyward as the sound of the wind whipping over head pushed the clouds along _"That punk he's around Drasso's age… maybe a year younger…"_

Xxx

The Ashtaron flew in over the Alternative Company's lab, kicking up a gust of wind as it touched down near two doctors waiting. Olba knelt down and carefully placed the bed near them before they ran over. He opened his cockpit "She's under the affects of APM! Tend to her quickly!" He yelled down to them.

"I understand!" One of the doctors yelled back before they took her off and Von walked over to the suit.

"You're Olba Frost, aren't you?" Von asked looking up at the younger brother of the two.

Olba nodded "Yes, as my brother promised… I brought Tiffa Adill here."

Von smiled at him "Very well."

"Then I'm leaving." Olba yelled down "I'll go help my brother finish the Vultures." He turned and reentered the suit before taking off, heading back towards the battlefield.

Von smiled "Is that so? You'd better make sure you don't neglect finishing them off." He turned to follow the doctors noticing a looming shadow approaching the base in the red glare of the setting sun.

Xxx

Garrod charged after the Virsago firing wildly as it dodged flying backwards just above the ground "Hit him! Hit him!" He pulled the trigger repeatedly.

The GX's target was locked finally and the beam began to form before it dispersed "M… My rifle is out of energy!?" Garrod gaped realizing he'd exhausted his primary ranged weapon's power.

Shagia smirked as he saw it "He's an amateur." Changing direction almost instantly he shot up like a bullet towards the GX, launching the right arm towards it he knocked it back off balance.

"AHH!" Garrod screamed as he fell before the left arm hit striking the GX square in the torso just above the hip, sending the suit spiraling down to the ground where it crashed hard against a rock face.

The Virsago touched down, bracing itself with its arms deployed and then its torso rose revealing the Megasonic Gun. "The best weapon should be saved for last."

Instantly he came under fire from three Septems and the Serpent R "How about you fight someone who's a real pilot!" Triton glared as he opened fire with the missiles from its shoulders.

Shagia glared as the missiles struck, causing virtually no damage to the suit "Don't interfere." He turned and unleashed the energy that had been built up in the Megasonic gun thus far, dispersing it in a massive spread field of fire, the pinkish red beams spread like a shotgun blast knocking all four suits out.

"Triton!" Quatre yelled as he saw it happen, the Serpent R disabled a few yards from the Virsago.

Xxx

"What the!? With just one shot?" Rosso Almanta gaped as it happened, most of his ship's pilots were knocked out of the fight.

Xxx

"A scattering beam?!" Captain Greeds looked horrified.

Xxx

Rosa glared "That thing is a monster!"

Xxx

"YOU BASTARD!" Quatre charged headlong towards the Virsago with his Maganac Commander's heat axe raised.

The Virsago lashed out knocking the head and arm off of Quatre's suit with the left claw "As I said… don't interfere." Shagia glared as he turned back to the GX, paying no heed to the insignificant suits that were challenging him. He opened fire at the same time as the GX punching its thrusters avoiding the shot before leveling off a little unsteadily.

"I can't die here…" Garrod's eyes were wide seeing it knock out so many suits in quick succession.

Xxx

"It… it looks a little dangerous, doesn't it?" Toniya blinked as she looked at the destroyed and disabled suits on the screen, and the Virsago looming on the battlefield seemingly without a scratch.

"No, it's extremely dangerous!" Shingo replied.

"Calculate the time until moonrise!" Jamil ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Sala relayed as she began doing the calculations.

Xxx

"Triton, are you alright!?" Meyrin yelled frantically trying to get him to respond.

"They're fine, there are still life signs, but we need to get them both back here quickly!" Miriallia looked up at her before turning back to her monitor. "Dearka, Lockon, can you hear me? Quatre and Triton are down, they need cover from enemy fire until we can recover them! They're not conscious!"

Xxx

"Shit, just great!" Lockon glared as he pulled back hard, avoiding a rocket launched from a Daughtress' Bazooka.

"We're a little preoccupied, trying not to be taken out here ourselves!" Dearka glared as he leveled the Gunner ZAKU's beam cannon and fired on the Daughtress that had fired on Lockon's GN-X IV Sniper Custom. "These guys aren't exactly rookie pilots you know!"

"I'll cover the suits, and see if I can help that Garrod kid out!" Setsuna relayed, as the deep cobalt blue Custom Flag rocketed towards a group of Daughtresses moving to finish off the crippled suits.

"Setsuna!" Lockon yelled as their only close range support now left to cover the crippled suits.

"I may not be in my Gundam, but that doesn't matter!" Setsuna roared as he transformed the Flag diving down on a Daughtress and carving it in half with the GN Sword II Kai. Switching the sword's modes as the other two suits turned to fight him, he fired its GN Beam guns through the head and torso of the first suit.

"What the fuck is this thing!?" He heard a pilot asking as the last Daughtress drew a beam saber and charged the Custom Flag.

Setsuna glared as he parried the attack with the GN Sword and drew one of the plasma sabers before thrusting towards the suit, it quickly pulled back avoiding the thrust. Punching the plasma jet engines to their full power, Setsuna charged it keeping him off balance.

"Setsuna!" Lockon yelled, causing him to look just in time to alter his course as the beam tore through the Daughtress, completely blindsiding it.

Xxx

Von watched as the doctors tended to Tiffa in the Lab's primary medical facility "Have you counteracted the poison?" he asked.

"Yes…" The doctor stood "She'll awaken soon."

"Very good." Von smiled "All that remains is to finish them off."

Xxx

"Captain, ten minutes and thirty seconds." Sala looked at him.

Jamil glared while watching as the GX dueled the Virsago at close range with its Beam Sword. "Ten minutes thirty seconds…"

Xxx

Shagia smirked as he forced the GX to parry "What's wrong, GX?" He taunted "You're not worthy of being called the ultimate Gundam."

Garrod glared at the taunt "AHHH!" He forced the Virsago back before slashing across, narrowly missing the torso. He leapt, rising the large beam sword above the GX's head and brought it down in an attempt to cut the Virsago in half.

The suit shuddered as the arms were caught in one of the black claws of the Ashtaron "What!?" Garrod's eyes were wide seeing it joining the battle again, he pulled back getting away from the new opponent.

"You don't need help, do you, brother?" Olba asked calmly as he looked back at the Virsago.

Shagia smiled "Yes, thanks for coming, Olba."

Olba smiled "I want to finish that Gundam with you, brother."

Garrod glared at the two suits, breathing heavily from the stress and trying to calm his nerves "I won't die until I save Tiffa. I won't!"

Olba looked at the GX as it leveled its beam sword towards them "I'll go first, brother."

"Roger." Shagia replied.

The eyes of the Ashtaron flashed as Olba charged drawing his beam saber and forcing Garrod on the defense. The right claw of the Ashtaron flew forward from the back of the suit, striking the GX in the chest and sending it flying back, before Olba charged slashing down to try to finish the GX.

Garrod dodged to the left before flying up and behind it "EAT THIS!" He yelled as he opened up with the four chest vulcans.

Olba pulled back avoiding the majority of the fire "Brother!"

The Virsago flew in behind the GX and fired its claw beam cannon. Garrod rolled left narrowly avoiding the shot only to find the Ashtaron waiting, it also opened fire with its right claw beam cannon.

Garrod pulled back avoiding it, now on the run from the two enemy Gundams, he opened fire with the four chest vulcans again. Looking over his shoulder hoping for some help there was none in sight, turning back he just caught a glimpse of movement giving him that split second, as the Virsago's claw shot out he avoided a direct hit. The suit shuddered violently, as he turned to look he saw the Ashtaron, both of its claws deployed with a firm grip on either arm. "DAMN IT!"

Olba smiled lightly "So, let's finish it, brother."

Shagia smiled "Let's take the GX back." He activated his beam saber "Just kill the pilot." He leveled it in front of his suit and prepared to charge. "This will be our final farewell, GX!" He charged punching his thrusters to their full power.

Garrod looked on in horror as the Virsago flew towards him, he looked away clenching his eyes knowing it was coming when an explosion caused his suit to shudder.

"WHAT!?" Shagia yelled as he looked down to see what had hit his suit.

The Leopard charged in firing its Inner Arm Gatling after the Virsago.

"Brother!" Olba yelled as he saw it. "AHH!" He yelled as a pair of beams hit the back of his suit and knocking the GX free in the process, he formed up with his brother to watch as the Airmaster transformed while diving in from above.

The two Gundams opened fire again forcing the Ashtaron and Virsago apart with a crossfire as they entered the fight.

Garrod looked around at the two suits as he landed "Witz! Roybea!"

"You've really screwed up." Roybea said almost sarcastically as he fired on the Virsago.

Witz looked down at the GX as he chased the Ashtaron while firing on it "I told you, you're just a kid!"

"I'm glad you guys came back!" Garrod beamed as he heard them.

"Shut up!" Roybea yelled at him "This is just an after-service."

Xxx

"Huh… those two?" Yzak blinked seeing the two Gundams joining the fight.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Kira asked as his Murasame Custom landed nearby. "With them helping Garrod, we can focus on these guys…" He turned and fired his beam rifle through the leg of a Daughtress.

"Setsuna, gather up Quatre and Triton, and get them back to the ship immediately, we can handle the mop up!" Yzak ordered as his GYAN's monoeye flashed before he charged a Daughtress command.

Xxx

Toniya smiled as she saw the two Gundams "Those two do have a good side…"

"You're right." Sala smiled as she looked over her shoulder at her.

Xxx

Tiffa opened her eyes to the near blinding white light of the medical facility's operating lights. Pushing herself up she wasn't sure where she was.

"I see you've awakened, Tiffa Adill." Von Alternative spoke, causing her to look over to see him step out of the shadows and into the light.

Tiffa gasped and drew back a little, she knew who he was, and she now knew where she was.

"What are you so afraid of?" Von asked.

Her memories drifted back, the years of tests being preformed, all of the wires and electrodes that had been attached to her for the tests, the isolation of her room with little to no contact. She pushed herself back trying to get away from him.

"Tiffa, this After War world needs a revolution." Von looked at her, the bright light reflecting off of his glasses as he spoke "To do this… it is necessary to understand your ability. We must make sure that you are a genuine newtype."

"He…" Tiffa spoke softly "Help me."

"It is you, who will help me." Von spoke to her. "Your power will help this After War world."

"Chief, the Grandeene is arriving!" An engineer entered the room.

Von looked over his shoulder at him "Alright, I'll be there shortly." He looked at Tiffa and smiled before he turned and left following the engineer. After the short walk he looked up to see four helicopters lowering the dark forest green mobile armor down, before the dull metallic thud echoed as it landed.

Von smiled at his acquisition. "So this is the Grandeene?"

"Yes, sir!" The engineer replied looking at the former SRA mobile armor. "This is the mobile armor that the ex-revolutionary army used. It's equipped with a long range photon particle torpedo launcher."

Von smiled "Very well, prepare it quickly!" he turned to the engineers.

"Yes sir!" he replied before he and the other engineers and mechanics began hooking up the Grandine to a power source to energize its primary weapon.

Von looked at the Grandine "We have regained Tiffa Adill… so we don't need mobile suits anymore. I'll kill them and the Vultures with the Grandeene."

Xxx

Roybea charged the Virsago firing the inner arm Gatling and the two breast Gatling's, as the Virsago launched into the air while firing its left claw beam cannon in return. The GX charged in from the opposite direction, forcing Shagia to turn and parry as it brought the large beam sword down against him.

Witz flew after the Ashtaron a short distance away, keeping it occupied as they exchanged shots.

Xxx

"Energy is at ninety three percent!" An engineer relayed as the massive power cables draped down from the underside of the Grandeene. "The modified trajectory is 0.125, safety lock off!"

"Are the coordinates correct?" Von asked.

"There's light from the accompanying mobile suits." An engineer noted.

Von nodded "Good, do it."

As he gave the order the Grandeene's long range photon torpedo launcher drew in particles from the atmosphere and charging them before releasing the bluish green ball of light, like a shell from a howitzer, trailing a greenish yellow light behind it as it arched over the horizon towards the battlefield.

Xxx

Tiffa gasped as she sensed the Grandeene firing, she closed her eyes.

Xxx

Jamil blinked as he heard it "It is dangerous… here. It's Tiffa!"

"High temperature object rapidly approaching!" Sala relayed from her post just as the massive ball of energy roared over the ridgeline. Jamil's eyes widened, he'd seen that kind of attack before.

Xxx

"WHAT THE…!?" Garrod gaped as he saw the massive shot looming towards them.

Shagia looked before he broke off from the GX, as both machines pulled back the shot flew between them and struck detonating in a tremendous explosion throwing the suits apart. "AHHH!" Garrod screamed as the GX crashed.

"Brother!" Olba caught the Virsago before it could fall out of the sky. "It's a photon particle torpedo."

Shagia glared "I knew it… we gave them Tiffa too quickly."

Another shot soared in and struck between the Daughtresses, Yzak, Kira and Wufei, knocking them all back as the photon particle torpedoes rained down around them.

"Long range bombardment!?" Wufei glared "What the hell kind of a shot is this?!"

The third shot struck near the Rocky-class to the port of the Astarte, the force of the explosion threw the massive 118 meter long ship sideways into the Astarte's port side.

Xxx

"Hurry, get the ship moving!" Rosa ordered "Staying here is too dangerous!" The Pyrenees-class ship charged forward avoiding the fourth shot which struck directly behind it, the ship lurching forward with the blast in the process.

Xxx

"What's happening?!" Witz asked as all of the suits were illuminated by the blasts as if it were mid day.

"Do they intend to make this entire area barren!?" Roybea gaped as more photon particle torpedoes flew in towards them.

"They do whatever they want." Witz replied as he glared, the two separated to avoid getting hit as a photon torpedo flew between them and detonated a short distance away.

Xxx

Garrod looked around "Shit, what the hell should I do?" Seeing suits and ships frantically avoiding the incoming blasts from the photon torpedoes.

Xxx

"Captain, three minutes till moonrise." Sala looked back at him from her station.

"I get it!" Toniya looked over "He can shoot the lab from here with the satellite cannon."

Shingo looked back from the helm "But if he does something like that, he'll end up killing Tiffa!"

Toniya looked at him "Well, what else can we do?" As she asked it a photon torpedo flew in and struck to their starboard side, the whole ship shook as it was forced away from the blast.

Jamil blinked "Combine our powers?"

Xxx

Tiffa stood alone in the lab's medical room silently with her eyes closed calmly as she reached out to Jamil.

Xxx

"I see…" Jamil blinked as he realized the plan she'd come up with "Understood!" He leapt out of his chair on the bridge and ran for the hangar.

"Captain!" Sala yelled after him as he left without giving any orders for them.

It didn't take long for him to reach the hangar, where he leapt onto a hover bike and fly out of the hangar towards the battle.

Xxx

"Shoot!" Von ordered "Keep shooting!" While the Grandeene kept lobbing photon particle torpedoes over the small rocky hills towards the Vultures.

Xxx

One of the photon particle torpedoes soared over the Tenzan-class just barely missing the bridge and detonated, knocking the massive ship sideways "Shit! If this keeps up…"

Xxx

Garrod blinked as he saw Jamil flying towards him on the hover bike before the blast that nearly hit the Tenzan threw him from it "Jamil!" He knelt down as Jamil tumbled to a stop near the GX, shielding him "What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled at him as he zoomed in with the cameras to make sure he was all right.

Jamil pushed himself up "I need your help, Garrod!"

He helped Jamil up to the cockpit with the hand of the suit as three more shots from the Grandeene soared over their heads, and then detonating around the Freeden.

"We're going to use the satellite cannon to shoot the lab from here with Tiffa's help." Jamil looked at him.

"We'll depend on Tiffa…" Garrod looked at him "…to aim the satellite cannon?"

"That's right." Jamil nodded.

"Can we really do that?" Garrod asked "Besides…"

"If we fail, Tiffa will die." Jamil looked at him. "But there's no other way." He looked at his hand, he wasn't even able to keep it still "To tell you the truth, I really want to pull the trigger myself. But as you can see, I can't stop my hand from shaking…" He looked at Garrod again "We'll guide you… you pull the trigger."

Garrod nodded "I understand. I'll believe in you." As the moon began to rise over the horizon he flipped the switch on the controller to activate the satellite cannon. The cannon rotated and flipped down over the right shoulder, and he took up a firing stance.

"Garrod what the hell are you doing!?" James appeared on the right monitor.

"We have a plan, we just need time!" Jamil looked at him.

"If it's stopping whatever's shooting us, we're on it!" Shinn's voice came over the frequency as the other suits began closing in to cover the GX.

"We'll stay fixed here until we shoot, because the target will move." Jamil spoke as he leaned on the back of the seat.

"Even if I die, I won't move." Garrod looked back at him. "By the way, where do I aim?"

"Wait." Jamil nodded as he placed his left hand on his head.

Xxx

"What's he doing!?" Witz watched as the GX just stood there with the satellite cannon deployed "Is he trying to be a target!?"

"Hey, are you going to shoot the lab from here?" Roybea asked.

"That's the plan!" Shiho replied to both of them as her dark blue Gunner ZAKU touched down. "Cover them till they shoot!"

Xxx

"There's another thirty seconds before the satellite cannon is ready!" Garrod announced to Jamil.

Jamil saw it while he looked through the monitor's targeting array as if his vision zoomed in on the lab and the large looming dark green mobile armor in front of the main building of the lab complex. "Modify the angle of the shot up by 2.3… Modify horizontally to the left…" He winced as some blood trickled out of his ear, nearly doubling over from the pain.

"Jamil!" Garrod looked at him knowing he'd said that using his powers would cause him pain.

"Don't worry about me!" Jamil grit his teeth and fought through the pain "Modify horizontally to the left by 4.15…"

Garrod made the adjustment, the barrel moved the small distance as he aimed where he was told. "The way is clear for the target laser." The laser circuit came down from the moon just over the horizon and connected with the reception point in the green lenses on the chest. Drawing in the energy from the laser circuit it began to glow.

The suit shuddered a little and Garrod looked "Ahh!" His eyes shot wide as he saw the Ashtaron and Virsago looming behind him.

"Don't move!" Jamil ordered.

Shagia glared as they both charged him "GX!"

"I'll kill you!" Olba yelled in turn.

The blue linear cannons shots came down from above as Heero's Aquila Custom opened up on the Virsago. "AHH!" Shagia yelled as his suit flew a little sideways before being hit in the back with two shots from the Airmaster.

"Brother!" Olba turned to look just before the Ashtaron was hit from an array of green beams from the Murasame Custom piloted by Kira, and shortly followed by a barrage of bullets from the Leopard. "AHH!"

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Roybea smiled as he bombarded the Ashtaron.

Witz transformed the Airmaster before touching down hard and skidding sideways to a halt while firing "Go away, you freaky Gundams!"

Shagia and Olba flew back and away as more of the suits closed in, realizing that the Daughtresses from the Alternative Company had been completely wiped out.

"Microwave… now!" Garrod watched as the primary energy wave from the laser circuit came. The suit's binders began to glow a brilliant whitish blue as the internal power storage charged to its maximum.

The other pilots turned and watched as Garrod pulled the trigger, and fired, the massive high energy beam was unleashed soaring through the small hills and turning anything that got in the way to ash.

Xxx

"Recharge complete. We'll start the attack again." The chief engineer announced as the Grandeene was prepared for its next assault.

Von smiled "After we kill them, all we need to do is understand the power of Newtypes…" He blinked before he saw a blinding light, turning to look he saw the massive beam roar in directly in line with the Grandeene "AHHHH!" He screamed before he along with the massive mobile armor were vaporized as the beam roared through the facility destroying any buildings in its path, before it struck the cliffs behind the Alternative Company's lab and melting a massive hole in the rock face. As the massive energy dispersed many of the buildings throughout the facility blew up, turning the entire lab complex into a roaring blaze.

Xxx

"What the hell are those things?" Sam blinked as he entered the hangar and saw Karels with various Haros docked in them working on the damaged Maganac Commander.

"Oh those… those are Karels, they're maintenance robots… they can repair most minor damage to any of the suits that doesn't need serious work… but the other parts…" Ian looked up grimacing at the damage to the suit.

"Hey, Ian the Aquila needs a look, it seems to be having problems with its plasma jet output on the right side in a dive…" Heero walked over.

"What kind of problem?" Ian looked at him.

"They're cutting out in any dive over forty five degrees…" Heero looked at him flatly.

"Great… the dust in the atmosphere is still throwing all of the machines' engines off kilter… it's probably because one of the intake filters is clogged…"

"Just treat it like we're in the desert again…" Heero shrugged.

"GN Drive equipped machines don't have that problem…" Ian grimaced as he looked at it.

Sam blinked "GN Drive?"

"It's a type of mobile suit engine… it's different from a nuclear fusion reactor…" Ian ran his hand through his hair "I'll explain it later, just give me a hand…"

Xxx

"You're awake Miss. Lee?" Dr. Telicyra Herfi looked at her.

"Yeah… what…" Amia shook her head "What happened, I was in my room then…"

"You passed out as a result of an incident a few days ago…" Telicyra looked at her "You should be fine, just take it easy for a day or two until you get your bearings again."

"What was that… that pain… the fear?" Amia asked absentmindedly.

"It's probably from the mobile suit pilots that were vaporized by that Gundam…" Dr. Herfi looked out of the small porthole towards the Freeden.

"A Gundam?" Amia asked.

"Yes… I don't know why, but I think we have a knack for finding them or it's the other way around and we just have the misfortune of them finding us…" Dr. Herfi smiled "Anyway, just get some rest, it's the middle of the night right now…"

Amia climbed out of the medical bed and looked around, and then she saw the others "Are they all…"

"They're all like yourself Miss. Lee, they all passed out as a result of the battle… with the exception to Majors Winner and Bloom over there… who had the misfortune of picking a fight with an enemy Gundam, while not in their own."

Xxx

Tiffa made her way out of the burning and utterly destroyed Alternative Company lab before hearing the sound of a mobile suit's vernier engines, she looked up just in time to see the GX touch down in front of her. The large full moon was looming behind it. Just like she'd seen it before, it reached out putting its hand on the ground before the suit knelt down and its cockpit opened. "TIFFA!" Garrod yelled as he leapt out, half running, half sliding down the arm "TIFFA!" He yelled as he slid across the hand prior to falling square on his butt right in front of her.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" He yelped as he patted his lower back while jumping up and down, obviously having landed a little harder than he'd expected. He looked up at her and giggled lightly.

Tiffa smiled at him as he stood up "Come on, let's go back." Garrod smiled at her.

"Go back?" Tiffa asked.

Garrod smiled "We'll go back with Jamil, okay?" He asked.

Tiffa nodded and they looked up at the GX before they made their way up to the suit.

Xxxxxx

And that's another chapter! And the "Char's" yes there are two of them in this series, have emerged… and they're brothers.

Note it still only gets better from this point on… also next up we meet…

*BANG!*

"Guess I'm late to the party…" Ennil smiled as she kicked in the door. "You at the computer, put this away for me, eh?" she smiled as she threw a bag at Ald's head.

WHAT THE HELL!? Who just saunters in here and throw's crap at… ok… *Gulp*

"That's what I thought…" Ennil smiled as ald looked at her down either side of her handgun.

You can put the gun away you know…

"But where's the fun in it if there isn't a little danger… hmm?" Ennil smiled at him. "Why don't you go park my mobile suit while you're at it…"

Ald just smiled and nodded as he scrambled from the room.

Dearka blinked as he looked over "Crazy and hot… not bad… OWWW!" he looked at Miriallia.

"Put some clothes on you… you…" Miriallia glared at Ennil who was nearly popping out of the dark blue leather top laced up barely covering herself and matching near skin tight leather pants she was wearing.

"I'm not complaining…" Duo shrugged from his seat before being rapped on the head hard by Naina.

"Boys can be such… pigs…" Naina glared at him.

"Hey… you don't see me running over there and feeling her up or anything…" Duo looked at her "Besides I kinda like that thing you do with… OWWWWW!" he yelped as Naina threw the remote control for the television directly between his legs.

"You girls need to learn to relax a bit…" Ennil looked over at them as she sat down in Ald's chair taking a little care to give the boys in the room a good look down her top.

"I'll be right back…" Lockon made his way out of the room stifling a nosebleed.

"Likewise…" Dearka chimed in as they all scrambled to avoid the things being thrown at them from the girls.

"Well then readers… I'll see you next time… bye…" Ennil smiled as she gave the screen a wink before leveling her handgun at the monitor and firing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Seed, Wing, X, or 00, all credit goes to their respective creators.

Bwhahahaha! Chapter 3 is finally done, thank you all for the long wait, if you noticed some of the updates I did on my profile I took a short break from Gundam as to not burn out… hence the longer wait for the chapter. But, I promise the chapter is well worth the wait. As always please read and review!

*THWACK!*

WHAT THE HELL MAN!?

"Its not my fault your heads in the way…" Sam shrugged as he kept walking with the pipe slung over his shoulder.

Little runt…

"Stop it you two… besides can't we just get on with it?" Sala looked over from the couch "It's not like we…" she paused seeing Toniya sitting near a small mirror fixing her makeup. "Toniya…"

"Not now, I have to look good for the chapter…" Toniya muttered as she applied a layer of foundation to her face, before reaching for some blush.

Tiffa glanced over Sala's shoulder at Toniya.

"Hey, lend me that lipstick please, I can't find mine…" Ennil looked over at Toniya.

This isn't a department stores cosmetics department you know… its not like they can see you it's a written chapter with no pictures…

"A WOMAN MUST ALWAYS LOOK HER BEST FOR HER ADORING FANS!" Toniya yelled as she seemingly leapt out of the chair and threw it at Ald.

SAVE ME!

*CRASH!*

"She's strange…" Kathy sipped on some coffee.

"I dunno… she seems nice…" Amia shrugged.

"Hey, you're closer to it… why don't you get things rolling while I go pull the chair out of the wall and see if Ald's alright?" Kathy gestured to the hole where Ald's legs could be seen dangling out of the wall twitching once in a while.

"Uhh…" Amia looked at the computer "Uhh… enjoy the chapter… bye!"

xxxxxx

Ch. 3

A Blue Dove

"Alright, now that we're all here we can begin." Yzak looked around at the officers at the table. "This is going to be the start of our assessment thus far." He looked at Wufei "We'll start by listing our findings then go from there." He nodded to him.

"First, climate is still showing signs of shock, the cooler than average weather for this time of year is proof." Wufei looked around at them. "We can attribute that to the global shock from the mass colony drop. The amount of dirt that was put into the atmosphere blocked out the sun for the better part of a decade. Then there is the lack of human life, the warming affect that results from industry, and other man made sources is not there. As a result the planets temperature has dropped overall." He looked to Sven.

"The population seems stable, however…" Sven looked at them "Their life is not easy. Everything even small things are ten times as serious as they would be back home. Clean water, food, medical facilities… it's as if the world was thrown back a hundred years almost. Most of the buildings in the town we were in had rain catches on their roofs, meaning water isn't coming from an infrastructure, and as such isn't a constant readily available source. From tests done to it, it is also showing traces of various elements, some of which are flammable, most rain that falls is acid rain suggesting an elevated level of sulfur dioxide or nitrogen oxide in the atmosphere."

"From a military standpoint, it's a disaster. Virtually no structured government, roving bands of mobile suit pilots, and civilian maintained land battleships by groups of people known as Vultures, who have to this point proven to do whatever it takes to survive." Heero looked at Yzak "In short, it's chaos, and a geopolitical nightmare."

Kira nodded "To compound that, we've done an assessment of the electrical systems… that from what we've been able to gleam from talking with the crew of the Freeden, most towns are lucky if they have power… nearly all the power plants of the old United Nations Earth were nuclear power plants."

"The economy before the war from what I can tell was good. But few records remain from the data we recovered from the dead satellites." Quatre looked over at them, shifting a little uncomfortably in his seat to better relieve his injured shoulder. "The aftermath of the colony drop resulted in paper currency collapsing and the return of either bartering, or hard currency in the forms of precious metals, mostly gold and silver."

"With this said, what should we make our first report back with which to advise the governments how to proceed?" Yzak looked around at them.

"Send us our Gundams…" Wufei half joked as he spoke.

"I intended on that… however, you know they'll be reluctant until they realize that two of our pilots are temporarily out of commission… no offense Quatre… thanks to not one but two enemy Gundams… and an unknown number of enemy mobile suits that have been meticulously maintained and customized to suit their pilots. As also remains an unknown number of Gundams that the UNE made and we could run across." Yzak looked around at them.

"Do you want the politically correct version, or my personal opinion?" Heero looked at him.

"Speak your mind…" Yzak nodded.

"Either way, we're fucked. This planet is in total disarray, there is no government beyond small local town governments known at this point. And rogue mobile suits that run all over the place. Mankind here is seemingly internally destructive similar to how it was during the "dark ages" in Europe. I'm surprised we haven't seen reports of outbreaks of contagious diseases spreading like wildfire and killing even more." Heero looked at them "It puts a bad taste in my mouth… but I'd recommend a full intervention on affairs politically, economically, militarily, public welfare, and for infrastructure."

"Are you suggesting that we…" Sven looked at him.

"They're clearly not capable of governing themselves, or of helping improve their current situation. But they also don't have the tools to facilitate the process." Wufei looked at him. "You've been around those politicians too much; you're starting to think like one…"

"And what would you suggest Wufei, we leave them alone and see if the mess sorts itself out, or step in and help pull them out of the dirt?" Heero looked at him.

"They wouldn't take it quite as Heero is thinking as of right now… and there is a good chance they might do it anyway if we even suggest it… there is nowhere in our treaty that condones or condemns imperialistic aims… As a result, they may see the chance to take the map and start drawing lines where there aren't." Yzak sighed "I don't see the colonies, or PLANTs condoning it… however the Earth Alliance, ESUN, Earth Federation, Orb Union, and Mars Federation may jump in heads first."

"Cagalli wouldn't…" Kira started.

"Kira, it isn't a monarchy… Orb's parliament would probably be the first to jump at the chance of the abounding natural resources it would offer." Yzak snapped as he cut him off. "There's also a good chance that the PLANTs wouldn't pass the chance up either… most of their resources come from the USSA or Australis Colony Cluster near Mars in the C.E.."

"Politicians think in terms of money, how much can they make, and how they can benefit to reap even more." Quatre spoke up. "As a businessman I would probably jump at the chance to get my hands on land here, if it was given to me. The raw natural resources would be cheaper than the asteroid mining I currently conduct."

"I think we need more time… we've only seen a small area." Sven looked over at Yzak who nodded in reply.

"I agree, this is only the first collection of our assessment. The crew of the Freeden has spoken of a few larger towns that could actually be better off." Yzak looked around at them.

Xxx

A mobile suit pulled a circuitry breaker from the wall of the old power plant's interior before tossing it into the container on its back. The light hiss of steam streamed around them as the group of mobile suits continued scavenging the abandoned facilities. Taking as many components as they could get their hands on, an alarm chirped in the cockpit of the command unit, causing its pilot to look up at the alert warning of dangerous levels of radiation. "Looks like it's getting dangerous here, we're leaving." She called to the other pilots.

"Roger!" The other pilots replied as they began following her out while their Daughtress High Mobility types hovered above the ground at high speed out of the grounds, smashing through the chain link fence line as alarms began blaring across the old nuclear power plant.

"Isn't this exciting?" The leader asked as her deep indigo blue Daughtress High Mobility Command type led the charge away from the plant. She smiled "This life threatening line of work." They raced up a along the rolling hills overlooking the decrepit old nuclear plant.

"All units are out of the danger zone!" One of the other pilots relayed.

She looked back over her shoulder at the monitor's very rear corner "It's time." She smiled as the timer hit zero, a blinding flash engulfed the old nuclear plant as it went critical and exploded in a blinding white explosion, engulfing its remains entirely before sending a dark fiery mushroom shaped plume into the sky.

Xxx

Kathy yawned as she entered the room she shared with Amia "Man I hate being on the night watch…" She groaned.

"Then why don't you switch with Miss. Meyrin?" Amia asked as she looked over at Kathy.

"Because it's not that simple in the military… it's not like some part time job." Kathy groaned as she plopped down on her bed and just fell over.

"Well, why…" Amia trailed off noticing that Kathy was already out cold. She turned back to the mirror on the desk and began applying her makeup, taking care to cover any part of her head that appeared metallic in nature. As she finished, she held her eyelid open slightly as she gently placed the contact lens on her eye, before blinking a few times. She looked at herself in the mirror, if she didn't know that she was hiding it, she'd think nothing had ever happened.

Xxx

The female commander relaxed in a chair next to her suit, as she sipped on a drink under a large sun umbrella as she unwound from the mission, while the ship's crew loaded up their haul.

"You're improving, Ennil El." The ship's captain, Zakott Dattonel smiled as he walked over. "These electrical parts can't be made anymore. We've got so much treasure, that we don't need to work anymore."

Ennil sat the cup down "The power plants of the old Federation have mountains of treasure."

"Everyone is afraid of the danger of a meltdown, so they stay away." Zakott smiled "I, Zakott Dattonel, am a man who doesn't like to waste time."

Ennil opened up a small makeup kit and began fiddling with her hair "It's pointless to have power plants which can't be used." She glanced at Zakott in the small rectangular mirror.

"We have to recycle what remains from the war." Zakott smiled at her. "That's my way."

Ennil looked back at him "After ten billion people died… it doesn't matter if we destroy the environment." She clicked the small compact shut.

Zakott smiled "That's true." He held out a pair of photographs to Ennil who glanced at them.

"Another job? I want to rest a bit." Ennil sighed.

Zakott knelt down to her "You'll change your mind after you see this." He smiled.

"Confident, aren't you?" Ennil reached over and took the pictures from him with a little sarcasm in her voice as she spoke before she saw it "This is… a Gundam!" Her eyes widened a little.

"I bought this from an information broker." Zakott smiled "Without a doubt, that's an old federation secret weapon, the GX. He's nearby." He nodded to the other photograph.

Ennil shifted the picture of the GX aside a little and saw the boy "So, this boy is the pilot?" She asked looking at the picture.

"His name is Garrod Ran." Zakott smiled "He used to hunt mobile suits on his own." He shrugged a little "But what's with this? He's an amateur who just started piloting mobile suits recently."

"I see…" Ennil sighed as she kept looking at the picture of Garrod.

"Well Ennil? There's no way you'll let this pass." Zakott stood up and smiled at her.

"You're right…" Ennil sat the pictures down on the small table "Seeing the picture changed my mind." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black tube, and clicked the top off revealing a shade of deep rose red lipstick.

"It's because it's a Gundam." Zakott smiled as he crouched down next to her again.

Ennil looked at the picture of Garrod before gently sliding the lipstick across her lips, knowing she'd enjoy meeting him.

Xxx

Setsuna looked around at the scenery as they passed, the trees weren't very thick nearly all were relatively young looking scrub trees that grew quickly almost like weeds "It's not all that different…"

"Huh?" Lockon looked over at him.

"Their situation… it's similar to how it was in Krugis… struggling to survive…" Setsuna looked over at him "However, it's different as well… I can't really say what… but there's a strange feeling about this world."

"Well, just look around at it… the world really isn't like any of ours… on top of it being this cold, this far south in the middle of what would be late fall… it's only about a degree or two colder than it should be this time of year I think… and we are in what, the western part of the North American continent near the lower portion of the Rockies?" Lockon looked at him.

"So where exactly are we heading?" Tieria looked over at Lockon "I don't exactly trust those people…" He nodded towards the Freeden. "How do we know they aren't leading us into a trap?"

"Relax Tieria, besides we've met them, and they're on the level, the captain of that ship was an old friend of that one scientist we were looking for." Lockon looked at him "Besides they're shorthanded right now the least we can do is lend a hand, after all it is what we came here to do."

"To help a bunch of scavengers pillage the remains of old military bases…" Tieria glared.

"But you have to take into account what that captain is doing Tieria…" Allelujah walked past him as he stretched, finally getting out to the upper deck.

"Trying to make up for killing billions in one single stroke…" Tieria stated flatly "By trying to protect a small group of individuals. That may not even be around anymore on this planet thanks to him, with the exception of that one girl."

"Easy Tieria…" Lockon gestured to him "Think about it, the guy feels guilty for what he did, and he's trying to stop anyone who was like him winding up making the same mistakes… at least that's what I see him trying to do."

"A childish notion… Even on our planets newtypes aren't common, in all likelihood she could very well be the last newtype alive on this planet given its population size." Tieria glared at him.

"Thanks for being so blunt about it… you're forgetting it's also our job to assess the planet as a whole, which includes observing and aiding those who could require assistance like they do currently." Setsuna looked at Tieria "They don't have a set compliment of pilots like we do, they were working with two hired pilots who took their leave after the assault on the lab. And the other ships that they'd called in also left, if we left they'd have a total of one mobile suit piloted by an inexperienced pilot."

"That Mobile Suit has the firepower about half that of Libra, according to the calculations Ian ran on its satellite cannon." Tieria retorted.

"Will you quit arguing over nothing…" Wufei exited the hatch and glared at Tieria "We'll be at the site soon, I'd like everyone to be ready to gather data from the facilities, so quit griping about it or I'll have you living aboard that ship, just so I don't have to hear it anymore."

Xxx

Tiffa opened her eyes and looked at Jamil, who was patiently sitting in a chair near her and she shook her head.

Jamil looked at her "You don't have to hurry. Take a break."

"Okay…" Tiffa looked at him before she looked at the door.

Jamil turned prior to getting out of his chair and walking over to the door.

Xxx

Garrod, Nine, Rococo and a few of the other crewmembers were tightly hugging the door and wall, trying to hear what was going on inside the room. "I can't hear anything…" Garrod mumbled just as the door clicked open. "AHH!" They all leapt back before straightening up against the opposite wall as Jamil stepped outside to face them.

Jamil looked around at them "What happened to working?" He asked as he had his hands planted on his hips. "We're almost to our destination."

"I'm sorry sir." Nine spoke up apologizing.

Garrod glanced around Jamil to see Tiffa, giving her a small peace sign and smiling at her.

"Once we arrive, we have to get to work." Jamil continued speaking "Understood?" He looked around at them.

Tiffa smiled at Garrod.

"Yes, sir!" All of them but Garrod replied.

"Garrod!" Jamil snapped, knocking him back into reality.

"I understand!" Garrod straightened up and snapped back to attention.

"Everybody, get back to work." Jamil ordered.

"Yes, sir!" They all replied again before taking off down the hall for the hangar.

"Sorry, chief!" Nine yelled to Sam, as the mechanics entered the hangar and they scrambled to get back to their work.

"I'll finish this soon!" Rococo called as he ran for the diagnostics terminal.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Sam yelled as he pulled himself up out of the cockpit of the GX. The mechanics froze as he leapt down off of the Gundam to the catwalk "A person without a professional attitude shouldn't touch anything." He glared at them as he had his hand propped on his hip. He turned his back to them "Not even a single screw!"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Garrod walked over to Sam as he entered the hangar. "At least for my sake, as the pilot." He patted Sam on the shoulder.

Sam's head snapped around to glare at him "You too, Gundam Boy!"

Garrod blinked as Sam continued "If you're a professional independent pilot, you should help the maintenance crew before a sortie. Although, I don't expect a lot from you anyway." He half rolled his eyes in as he brushed Garrod off.

Garrod straightened up and glared at Sam. "We'll arrive in ten minutes." Toniya's voice echoed in the hangar as she made the announcement. "Begin preparations for the operation."

Sam brushed past Garrod "Did you hear that? You should start working now." He put his hands behind his head as he walked off, and Garrod was ready to beat the little pipsqueak into a pulp.

Xxx

"Alright, with the Freeden's crew working on their salvage operation, we're taking the opportunity to conduct our own reconnaissance and information gathering." Yzak looked around at the small units "The mobile suit recovery should take an hour or two, I want everyone in radio contact as you search the grounds. Try to stay out of their way as you search, but I want each of those hangars searched from top to bottom. Be careful on any upper floors, we don't know the structural stability of any of these buildings, I don't want anyone getting hurt over some information. If you find anything of interest and need help bringing it back radio for assistance, otherwise, you're dismissed to search." He turned and made his way back towards the ship.

"Captain Joule… I mean uhh…" Amia looked at him as he stopped short of the stairs leading back into the ship.

"What is it?" Yzak looked at her.

"What should I do sir, I wasn't…" Amia started.

"You're a civilian, you're not responsible for this part of our mission." Yzak stood with his first foot on the step. "If you want something to do, then go talk with the crew of the Freeden and learn more about this world." Before she could ask anything else he made his way back up the stairs and into the ship.

Amia hesitated for a moment before turning and walking towards the Freeden's hangars, entering as the GX began making its way out. She looked around as the crew quickly made its way out to get working on the salvage operation. A little lost she hugged the wall to just stay out of the way.

Toniya blinked as she saw Amia near the wall "Hey are you…" She tapped Amia on the shoulder, causing her to jump a little startled. "I don't think we've met before, you must be one of the Astarte's crew…"

Amia nodded a little "My name's Amia…"

Toniya smiled "Hi, I'm Toniya… I love that shade of lip gloss you're wearing, I've never seen one that color."

Amia blinked at Toniya who was a little confused. "You… want to know about my lip gloss?" She blinked as Toniya nodded. "It's just a generic brand I got at a corner store back home…" Amia looked at her.

"It must be nice…" Toniya smiled "There aren't many places that have stores with a good stock of cosmetics."

Xxx

"How is it?" Shingo asked as he looked over at the crewmen working on attaching the tow cable to the mobile suit dory.

"It's ok!" The one nearest to the connection called out to them.

Shingo turned to look at the GX, which had the tow cable looped around its torso.

Xxx

Garrod tapped his finger on the control stick as he fumed in the cockpit _"That damn kid drives me nuts!"_He smiled _"But, I was lucky, I got to see Tiffa today."_ He grimaced a little _"But ever since I became a pilot, I don't see her as much as I used to."_

"That's all, Garrod!" Shingo yelled up to him.

Garrod looked at the monitor _"Damn that Jamil… He's always with Tiffa!"_He looked up _"What'll I do if other people are pursuing her?"_He covered his head with his hands _"Oh, geez, this isn't what I expected."_

"Hey, Garrod!" Shingo yelled again, snapping Garrod out of his thoughts.

Garrod pushed himself up and looked down at Shingo at the entrance to the hangar "Yeah!"

"Stop daydreaming!" Shingo yelled to him "Start towing!"

"I'm sorry, okay!?" Garrod yelled back as he sat back down in the cockpit chair "I'll start right now, move out of the way!" The GX stood up and took a step forward as Shingo scrambled to get out of the way.

Nine watched as the mobile suit dory began moving with the GX towing it "We'll leave it to you, Garrod!" He called up to him.

Garrod glared "Why am I the one they have to make do all the work around here?" He grumbled.

Nine watched as the mobile suit dory began shifting towards a support column in the hangar "Hey, Garrod! Don't pull so hard!" He yelled frantically waving his arms.

Suddenly the dory struck the pillar causing it to buckle from the force of the impact, and with it, a part of the roof caved in collapsing.

Garrod turned and saw what happened, the roof caved in a little, beams and portions of the catwalk kicked up dirt and thick dust around the hangar as Shingo ran past him "Everyone! Are you ok?"

Garrod covered his face with his hand "Oh shit!"

"What the hell happened!?" Several of the preventers' pilots ran in "Was anyone in here?" Rey looked over at Shingo.

"We're gonna need help, we have injured!" Shingo looked at him.

"Understood, we'll radio back to the ship!" Lunamaria looked at them as Toniya and Amia ran in to see what was going on.

Xxx

The medical bay of the Freeden was filled with crewmen, who were injured and being treated by the doctors and medical staff. "AHHH!" Nine yelled.

"If you can scream, you're ok." Dr. Tex looked at him and gestured for him to move. "Who's next?" He asked, and then he paused upon seeing Garrod in the open door.

Hilde looked up seeing him standing there.

"Uhh… uhh… I…" Garrod stopped, turned and hurried away.

"What's with that asshole?" One of the crewmen glared at the spot where Garrod had been.

"He didn't even say anything." Another one of the injured men glared.

Tex chuckled a little before he adjusted his glasses. "It's the best he can do."

"As you know, he's lived alone a long time." Nine looked at one of them.

"In times like these, nobody can live alone." One of the two looked at them.

"Not necessarily… that's not true at all." Dr. Tex looked at him.

Xxx

Garrod finally slowed just outside of Tiffa's room, turning back he looked at it.

Xxx

Tiffa sat at an easel where she used a stick of charcoal to draw on a tablet; she blinked as she felt something and got up to go to the door. As she opened it, no one was there. Taking a few steps out into the hallway she looked around "Garrod…" She sighed.

Xxx

"Fortunately, the accident wasn't serious." Sala looked at Jamil as she stood next to Garrod on the bridge.

"I see. Next time, pay attention. That's all." Jamil looked at Garrod.

Garrod looked up a little surprised.

"And the penalty?" Sala asked.

"No need." Jamil replied.

Toniya smiled at him "You were lucky, Garrod."

Shingo patted him on the shoulder "Don't make a mistake like that again."

"You're just a bit careless." Toniya smiled as Garrod looked down again.

Garrod shrugged Shingo off "Leave me alone!" He took off out of the bridge at a run.

Toniya glared as the door hissed shut behind him "What's with the attitude?"

"A wild dog is a dog that can't be controlled." Shingo sighed.

"I'm going to prepare the schedule. We're leaving in the morning. Our destination is San Angelos. We'll sell our mobile suits there." Jamil spoke as he looked at the three of them.

"Understood." Sala replied as she lowered the clipboard to her side.

"Well then, you have the bridge." Jamil got up and began making his way out.

Sala paused for a moment before going after him "Captain! Umm…" She waited as he turned to look at her "I have a personal question." She looked away slightly "Umm… no, it's nothing, excuse my rudeness." She sighed.

Jamil turned and began walking again without saying a word.

Sala reached out a little before drawing her hand back.

Xxx

"I see, so you met some of them finally?" Kathy asked as she brushed her hair seeing Amia in the mirror.

"Yeah, they seem nice…" Amia looked at her from her bed. "But I kinda feel bad for them at the same time… they don't have the everyday things we take for granted… something so simple as electricity, which was never a problem back home… let alone bigger things like clean water…"

Kathy got up and smiled "You're starting to sound like one of us. But I guess that's to be expected with you being around us for this long…"

"I feel bad that you have to work the night watch…" Amia looked at her.

"Really, it's not a big deal… it's just…" Kathy paused "You know, why don't you keep me company for a while. Nothing really happens at night anyway, so it does get pretty dull…"

"Is it alright for me to be on the bridge?" Amia blinked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not… it's an uneventful shift, so it's pretty bare bones on the bridge, pretty much myself and two or three others at most…" Kathy shrugged as she waited near the door.

Xxx

Tiffa looked at Jamil as she handed him the small canvas she had drawn on. Jamil looked at it, it was a charcoal drawing of various simple geometric shapes. Jamil nodded lightly and Tiffa smiled.

Xxx

Sala leaned on the wall outside Tiffa's room before pushing off lightly and leaving, she walked alone down the hall for a short way until she reached the door to the upper deck outside, a long shadow was cast across the steel decking from the hunched form on the far side. In the light of the moon she could make out the red and cream jacket that Garrod wore. "Our way of life is sometimes difficult, isn't it?" She sighed before she continued onward again.

Xxx

"Whoa…" Amia blinked a little awestruck at the large bridge of the Astarte.

"It is kinda neat huh?" Kathy smiled as she took her post.

"And why do we have a guest tonight?" DaCosta looked up from the helm.

"Because I asked her if she wanted to keep us company." Kathy looked down at him "Now don't complain at least we have someone new to talk to…"

The door hissed open and Amia turned to look "Uhh…" She blinked seeing Wufei.

"I'm still half asleep, and until I've had my coffee, I don't give a damn." Wufei quickly made his way past her and took his seat in the bridge's CIC. "Give me a status report Kathy, I heard there was some sort of accident earlier."

"Only minor injuries, all from the Freeden." Kathy looked down at him from her post "The accident was the result of a partial roof collapse after a mobile suit dory that was being towed took out a support pillar."

"Oh goodie, we're not only babysitting that ship, but currently I'm guessing we're helping with its upkeep now too?" Wufei's tone was a little harsh as he settled in.

"Nope, they're running on a skeleton crew right now until we leave tomorrow to head to San Angelos, where they plan to sell off the mobile suits they salvaged." Kathy looked at him.

"Coffee's here!" A voice called as the door hissed open, and Amia stepped out of the way as a cart was rolled in with several coffee cups and a metal coffee pot on a small burner.

"About time…" Wufei got up and walked up to the cart. "I hope it's as strong as last night's Auda…"

"Don't worry, its strong enough that a horseshoe would stand up if I dropped it in the pot." Auda smiled as he started pouring the extra strength Arabic coffee into the cups for the crew on the bridge.

Amia blinked as she was handed a cup "It's nice to see some more people on the bridge for once, after the day shift ends…"

"I'd like to be able to do more… but…" Amia sighed as she looked at the coffee.

Wufei sighed "If you want to do more, then fine. I'll find you something to do." He walked over to a station and brought up a manual before pulling the chair out for her "Sit down and start reading." He walked past her back to his chair, where he continued to enjoy his coffee.

Xxx

"That's a big ship…" One of the mobile suit pilots mumbled as he looked at the Astarte.

"That's not the one that matters…" Ennil smiled as she focused her binoculars on the Freeden, before lowering them and smiling lightly.

Xxx

A soft knock came on the door, causing Tiffa to crack her eyes open and rub them lightly sitting up in bed.

"Are you asleep?" Toniya's voice came from outside.

Tiffa got up and walked over to the door, opening it she was greeted with Toniya's smiling face. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Toniya asked keeping her arms behind her back and she smiled at Tiffa.

Tiffa blinked before nodding and letting her inside, it didn't take very long but she soon found herself looking at the assortment of makeup laying on the small table Toniya had moved near her bed.

"Did you hear about Garrod?" Toniya asked looking at Tiffa, who kept staring at the makeup "Garrod is acting strange, and he isn't really that naive… he must be depressed."

"Uh, yeah." Tiffa replied softly.

Toniya smiled at her "So, we should cheer him up." She pointed up a little "And only you can do that. Sometimes, when men aren't feeling okay… they become sad. But, if you make yourself pretty for him, Garrod will feel a lot better and will be able to cheer up."

Tiffa looked up "I… don't think I can." She looked at Toniya.

"C'mon… give it a try. It's easy to please men." Toniya smiled at her prior to reaching over to the table and picking up a white blocky capsule before popping the top off, revealing a scarlet red colored lipstick. She made two simple movements over her lips and turned to see Tiffa again. "See?" She asked before holding out the lipstick for her "Would you like to try?"

Tiffa's eyes widened a little before she shook her head "No."

"That's okay, I'll leave it here… in case you change your mind." Toniya smiled as she made her way out.

Tiffa watched as the door closed before looking at the pearl white plastic tube of lipstick.

Xxx

Dr. Tex watched as some water boiled for the coffee in a small glass pot over a small medical Bunsen burner. "What were you thinking when you were fifteen years old?" He asked.

"I was thinking about life." Jamil replied as he leaned against the wall.

Dr. Tex smiled "Ah, is that so?" He straightened up in his seat "We still live in the period of wars… I fell in love with someone for the first time back then. The girl was the daughter of a high ranking federation officer. So there was nothing I could do."

"What is she doing now?" Jamil asked.

Tex turned to look at him "My memories of her are here." He pointed at his heart "And she's…" He pointed up.

"In a colony?" Jamil asked.

"A lot higher than that… heaven." Tex smiled.

"I see…" Jamil sighed.

Dr. Herfi chuckled a little "When I was that age… I was studying to be a doctor… because of the wars that were breaking out all over back home."

Xxx

Tiffa looked at the makeup for a few minutes, prior to finally reaching towards the lipstick, she hesitated for a moment before she picked the small plastic tube up.

Xxx

Dr. Tex poured himself some of the coffee "When I look at Garrod, I'm reminded of myself when I was young… old feelings come back. Like the first time." He took a seat in his chair as he passed Dr. Herfi the pot of coffee "Garrod is doing foolish things, as usual. I think we're misjudging him."

"What do you mean?" Jamil looked at Tex.

Xxx

Garrod moved from one consol to another as he pulled up data on the maps of the region and downloaded them to a data disc.

Xxx

"He's not used to receiving kindness. And if he feels responsible for that accident…" Tex looked at the other two. "He may do something irrational again."

Xxx

Tiffa pulled the small plastic cap off of the tube of lipstick, and looked at herself in the mirror as she carefully slid the colored stick across her lower lip before going back across the upper lip. She amazed herself a little that something so simple could change the way she looked so much.

Xxx

Jamil looked up from his coffee "Do you think Garrod will leave?" He asked.

Xxx

Garrod ejected the disc and smiled "Alright." He tucked the disc into his pocket before quickly making his way from the bridge. It really didn't take him very long to get through the ship to the hangar. He jumped into the cockpit of the GX and clicked the right control stick into place activating the suit.

"Let's do it!" Garrod yelled as he pushed the suits thrusters to their full power and launched flying out, and quickly heading off.

"Garrod!" Toniya yelled over an external loud speaker "Garrod! Respond!" She yelled as the GX flew past the two ships.

Xxx

"What the!?" Wufei shot out of his seat so fast that his cup of coffee flew across the bridge. "Find out what's going on right now!" He snapped at Kathy.

"I'm trying but…" Kathy blinked. "They're trying to get a hold of him… he's not responding to them."

"A hijacking?" Wufei blinked "Get all pilots up, we're going after it, we can't let something that powerful fall into anyone else's hands!"

Xxx

"Hold it. Someone has accessed the map databank." Sala looked across the bridge at Jamil.

"Try to figure out his destination!" Jamil ordered.

"Yeah!" Sala replied as she began trying to bring up the maps he'd accessed.

Xxx

Ennil looked up and watched from the cockpit of her Daughtress High Mobility Command. "The GX has come out." She looked at the other two Daughtress High Mobility types she had with her "Now's our chance."

"Roger!" The two pilots replied as she took off after the GX, they followed.

Xxx

"In this terrain your suit will probably be the first to catch up to the GX, don't let your guard down we don't know what he's up to." Wufei looked at Stella from the monitor.

"Understood." Stella replied as she shut the line with him "Stella La Flaga, ES-05MS Lupus, I'm taking off!" The Lupus launched out of the Astarte at high speed charging after the GX. The machine's design based on data from the Gaia Gundam and the mass produced TMF/A802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hounds.

"_It may not be the Gaia, but__it's__more than capable of dealing with these fifteen year old machines."_ Stella glared as she vanished into the pitch black night.

Xxx

Garrod reached forward and pressed a few buttons "Well let's see…" He brought up the map data he'd taken and found the one he needed "I can get lots of souvenirs here."

Xxx

Shingo gaped as the map came up on the main monitor in the Freeden's bridge "Garrod is going there?"

"That must be the old Federation power plant in the area!" Toniya's eyes were wide.

"Yes. Even Vultures like us avoid going there." Sala looked over at her. "If the energy goes out of control…"

"You're talking about a nuclear power plant… oh god…" Dr. Herfi paled a little at the thought.

"Garrod can't be…" Shingo started.

"He's heading for the plant without knowing anything?" Toniya asked.

Sala looked at her "Probably."

Jamil stood up "The Freeden will retreat to a safe distance. Toniya…" He looked at her "Use the Vulture signs to warn others of the danger." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Toniya scrambled back over to her station where she prepared the warning signals.

Jamil looked over at Sala "And, Sala…"

"Yes, sir?" Sala asked as she looked back at him.

"I'm depending on you." Jamil nodded as he ran from the bridge.

"Captain?" Sala blinked a little confused before it hit her "It can't be. Is he going to save that kid? Captain!" She ran after him through the ship, entering the hangar just as the doors opened and she saw one of the salvaged Daughtresses readying for launch. "CAPTAIN!"

"You're too late." Sam leaned on a railing nearby scratching his head with a wrench.

Xxx

"The Freeden just launched one of the salvaged Daughtresses!" Feldt looked over at Yzak from her station.

"Who else do they have that can pilot, did someone…" Yzak trailed off "Can't be…" He looked at Wufei.

"Desperate situations call for desperate measures…" Wufei looked at him "If what we've been told is correct, that brat is walking into a ticking time bomb waiting to go off at the slightest bump."

"Nuclear reactors are dangerous to operate anyway… leave one sitting alone for fifteen years with no maintenance being done to keep it in working order, and you have a disaster waiting to happen." Yzak nodded "Call any suits that are close enough back, warn the other pilots that are outside of five kilometers already and have them proceed with caution. Da Costa, get the Astarte another ten kilometers out from the power plant, I don't want us to go up in a nuclear blast!"

"Is there any time you'd want us to go up in a nuclear blast?" Dearka prodded.

"Shut up Elsman!" Yzak glared at him.

Xxx

Jamil's hand shook as he gripped the controls of the Daughtress, his nerves were shot as he focused on getting to Garrod and ignoring his thoughts screaming at him to get out of the mobile suit. Touching down he used his momentum to help propel the suit forward as he punched the verniers again rocketing up into the air, leaping forward to quickly go after the GX.

The Freeden fired a bright golden yellow flair high into the sky, where it burst over the two ships sending the warning to everyone in the region.

Xxx

The Leopard looked back over its shoulder as Roybea noticed the Vulture sign "What kind of important event is going on?"

Xxx

Witz looked up from the campfire he had been cooking his meal over, to see the Vulture sign drifting down slowly. "It looks like somebody did something stupid."

Xxx

Garrod smiled as the nuclear power plant came into view "Alright. I can do this!" The black shape of the cooling tower could be faintly seen with the red warning lights to mark its height for anything that had once flown. He touched down near the cooling tower and looked up at the massive structure "Everybody's gonna be happy with this…" He started forward to find a way inside to begin salvaging the parts, as a shot flew over his shoulder and detonated directly in front of the GX. "WHAT THE!?" Garrod's eyes shot wide as the three Daughtress High Mobility types charged towards him.

Ennil smiled as she fired on the GX. "I found you Gundam!"

Garrod glared while he saw the dark navy blue Daughtress High Mobility Command type as it lunged for him, it slugged the GX's head, knocking it off balance back into the massive cooling tower, as it broke into the decaying concrete fractures spread out from the point where he hit and extremely hot steam spewed from the newly formed cracks.

The two regular Daughtress High Mobility types opened fire on Garrod, keeping him pinned as he moved the shield in front of his cockpit. "Who the hell are you guys!?" He yelled as the bullets tore through the decrepit concrete with ease, allowing more steam to escape.

Ennil glared "Watch out! If the reactor goes out of control, we can't stop it!" She snapped at the other two.

"AHHH!" Garrod roared as he leapt high above Ennil before diving down on her suit, drawing the large beam sword in the process.

Ennil pulled hard to her left and flew out of the way as Garrod came down nearly on top of the other Daughtress High mobility, cleaving its right arm off.

The second Daughtress High mobility hovered over at high speed and opened fire as Garrod leaned out of the way dodging the shells from its machine gun. He charged, thrusting the beam sword in a single movement through the cockpit knocking the suit out of action without destroying it.

Ennil slid to a stop as she opened fire on Garrod again, noticing the steam gathering around them as more cracks began widening and forming from others in the cooling tower, spewing more steam across the grounds. "It's already going out of control." She looked up as the radiation alert began blaring, warning her of the imminent danger as the heat on the grounds began to steadily rise, with the reactor beginning to melt down.

Xxx

The Freeden shuddered as it struck a large bolder with its bow, forcing it sideways as the massive rock splintered from the impact.

Toniya yelped as she looked at Shingo "I bith my tongthe!" She snapped at him.

"That's a lot better than being blown up!" Shingo yelled back as he continued to pilot the ship at its maximum speed to get away from the area.

Sala was on the line with Nine in the hangars "Just in case, I'm issuing radiation suits." He relayed to her "I need more people to help."

Sala nodded "I'll help you."

Xxx

Stella blinked as she saw flashes of light in the distance "What the… a fight?"

"Stella!" Heero yelled "Get back to the ship, it'll take the Lupus longer than the suits that can fly."

"Roger that… getting a warning reading of high levels of radiation from the reactor site!" Allelujah flew overhead as he turned back. "This thing is ready to go off at any second!"

"Shit, it might be too late to…" Heero stopped as the Daughtress piloted by Jamil flew past him and Stella "Wait!"

Xxx

Garrod parried the golden yellow beam saber of the Daughtress High Mobility Command as they continued to clash in close quarters combat. "This is a fight to the death. Cool, huh?" Ennil asked over the frequency.

Garrod blinked at her words as she continued "We may both die before we know how it ends! Do you understand?!" She swung the large leg of the suit up and kicked the GX back.

"AHH!" Garrod yelled as he fell back breaking through several large pipes.

"It's over for you!" Ennil prepared to strike the finishing blow with her beam saber.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Garrod yelled back as he opened up with the four chest vulcans, peppering Ennil's suit with bullets as she shielded herself.

Ennil glared "What an annoying brat." She leapt back out of the line of fire.

"Ennil, I'll take care of it." The remaining Daughtress High Mobility flew over and opened fire with its machine gun as the GX rose to its feet.

"AHHHH!" Garrod charged headlong into the hail of bullets, slicing the other arm off of the Daughtress High Mobility type and sending it spiraling into a bank of high pressure steam containers, causing them to explode. The blast caused more explosions to begin erupting across the entire power plant, as fires began to break out in the old buildings illuminating the scene.

Garrod charged out of the flames towards Ennil as she opened fire on him with her machine gun. "AHHHH!" Garrod roared as he struck downwards, Ennil ducked under the beam sword and shot off in the opposite direction spinning to face him as it touched down again.

"It's so fast…" Garrod gaped.

"I'm sorry, but that's all for now." Ennil looked at the GX before taking off at high speed into the night'ssky, the powerful verniers rocketing her away at high speed.

"Wait!" Garrod yelled as he began to give chase, he was cut off by a spray of flames spewing out of the ground, a second flame spout erupted from the ground directly beside his suit.

Garrod looked around as more pillars of flame erupted around him. "What's going on? What the hell just started?" His suit shuddered as he saw a Daughtress holding onto it.

A line opened with him and Jamil appeared on his monitor "It's dangerous here!"

"What do you mean?" Garrod asked.

Xxx

"Please." Nine handed Sala some radiation suits as other crewmen got into their own.

"Alright." Sala replied as she took them and hurried off for the upper sections of the ship. It didn't take her long to get to the nearest level and opened the door to Tiffa's room "Tiffa, in case of an emergency, here's your…" She trailed off as she saw Tiffa who quickly covered her face.

Tiffa was a little shocked to see Sala, who then looked down to see the makeup on the table in front of her.

Xxx

"Hurry up!" Jamil yelled "We have to get as far away as possible!"

Garrod looked back at the power plant. "What's wrong? Is there gonna be a big explosion?" He asked.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP GOING!" Jamil snapped back at him.

"Alright!" Garrod replied as he saw two of the Preventers mobile suits flying away faster than them.

Xxx

Sala glared at Tiffa. "He's risking his life right now." She reached out and moved Tiffa's hands away from her face revealing what she'd done. A light shade of rose pink lipstick graced her lips, it was simple but the small change made the young girl look pretty. Sala remained silent for a few moments, she fumed feeling a spiteful anger welling up inside herand she couldn't look her in the eye as she spoke "I don't like it!"

Xxx

Jamil glared "I knew it. We can't escape!"

"What?" Garrod asked a little alarmed at the realization, he looked back just as the plant which had been crackling with arcs of electricity moments before was enveloped by a blinding white flash.

Xxx

The blinding flash illuminated the bridge of the Astarte as the crew fell silent. "Oh god…" Kathy muttered softly.

"All hands, brace for the incoming shockwave!" Yzak yelled the order over the ship's internal communications system.

"Heero and Allelujah aren't back yet!" Feldt yelled up.

"The GX and that Daughtress from the Freeden aren't on any of the sensors either!" Meyrin looked back at Yzak.

"Worry about the people aboard this ship…" Yzak spoke calmly and looked at them "They can handle themselves, or are already dead."

Xxx

"Heero it just…" Allelujah started.

"I know… we're still within the radius of the immediate fallout." Heero replied.

"What about them?" Allelujah asked as he looked back towards the GX and Daughtress trailing far behind them.

"If we turn around we'll be just as dead as they will be!" Heero replied "It's hard to think about it, but in this case we have one of two options, we live and leave them, or all four of us die in that nuclear blast."

Xxx

Jamil looked at Garrod "The satellite cannon!"

Garrod looked back at him. "That's it! We can use the satellite cannon to propel us!" He flipped the switch with his thumb activating the cannon.

The two suits spun to face the explosion as the cannon deployed. "Grab on!" Garrod yelled.

"Do we have time?!" Now standing still, Jamil watched as the shockwave roared towards them at the speed of sound.

The thin white beam came down from the moon energizing the cannon "LETS GO!" Garrod pulled the trigger firing nearly point blank at the ground, launching them skyward into the air and flying away at high speed. "We did it!" He looked at Jamil before his eyes widened. He saw a massive rock heading towards them. Jamil turned to look as it slammed headlong into the cockpit of the Daughtress.

Xxx

"Looks like we made it…" Shingo looked up from the floor.

"Ouch… can't you crash a little more softly?" Toniya looked over at him.

The door hissed open. "Have you heard anything from the captain?" Sala asked as she ran into the bridge. She slowed to a stop as she saw a few lights coming over the ridgeline "Th… that's…"

The communications circuit crackled to life "All medical personnel be on standby, we have wounded!" Heero's voice came over the frequency.

Sala's eyes widened as they closed, she saw the badly damaged cockpit and chest of the Daughtress "C…Captain!"

They ran from the bridge down towards the hangars, where they found Tex already getting Jamil onto a medical gurney. "Doctor!?" Shingo yelled to him.

"How's the captain?!" Sala asked.

"He needs surgery." Tex looked at them "Don't move the ship."

"We should move the ship to safety first." Sala looked at him, reminding him that they were still within the area of the reactor's meltdown and radioactive fallout would be on them at any time.

"You're right." Tex replied before he turned and quickly made his way inside after the other medical personnel.

Sala looked at the others "Well, you heard him!" They turned to head for the bridge only to see Garrod standing there and averting his gaze to the floor.

"Garrod!" Shingo glared at him.

"This is all your…!" Toniya started as she glared at him before Sala held out her hand in front of her stopping her, prior to turning and walking over to Garrod.

"I…" Garrod started as he looked up just in time to be smacked across the face by Sala.

Toniya gasped a little, she'd seen Sala angry, but had never seen her hit anyone.

Garrod's eyes were wide as he felt his cheek, where the stinging pain still lingered from where her hand had struck. He looked at her she still glared at him.

"Let's go." Sala turned to the others before they all walked past him without exchanging another word.

Xxx

Tiffa was on the floor with the table flipped over and the makeup scattered around her from the rough movements of the Freeden. A soft knock at the door caught her attention as she looked up.

"Tiffa…" Garrod's voice came from outside the room.

Tiffa's eyes widened as she looked down at the mirror that had fallen to the floor next to her, she was still wearing the makeup. A second soft knock came. "Tiffa…" Garrod asked again.

Xxx

"Tiffa, are you there? I… I…" Garrod looked down as he stood in front of her door.

"Don't." Tiffa's voice replied softly.

Xxx

Tiffa leaned against the door with her back to it to ensure he didn't open it. She kept her gaze to the floor. Garrod knocked again "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked concerned for her.

"Right now… I don't want… to see anyone." Tiffa replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Xxx

Garrod stopped before he could knock again, without a word he turned and walked away. His shoulders hunched over his head hung, he now felt like everything that could have gone completely and utterly wrong, did.

Xxx

Tiffa stood there against the door for a few more moments, looking at the makeup lying on the floor.

Xxx

The knob squeaked before the trickling hiss of the droplets from the showerhead echoed around Ennil, as she began washing herself and unwinding from the fight with the GX. She paused for a moment before laying the sponge down on the small tiled shelf and moving her hand over her handgun. Picking it up and quickly wrapping her self up in a towel, she forced the shower curtain open and took dead aim at a rather startled Zakott, who was standing there with a pair of glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"He he he…" Zakott chuckled lightly as he shrugged.

Ennil raised her gun and smiled at him "I'll be out soon…"

It didn't take Ennil long to finish up and she took a glass from Zakott as she sat down in a seat across from him in her bath robe. The light chime of the two glasses connecting was heard, as the smooth maroon liquid shifted slightly before they drew them back and took a drink. "It isn't like you to screw up…"

Ennil smiled at him "It was out of my control. The power plant and my men… Also, that was a great target. We should capture it undamaged."

Zakott looked at her "I see what you're saying."

"Can you find it?" Ennil asked.

"Yeah." Zakott replied before taking another drink. "We'll finish things up before dawn."

She smiled as she heard the ships other mobile suits moving out. She looked at the photographs again as Zakott went to take a shower, she sighed. "It's really a waste…" She looked at the photograph of Garrod before taking the final sip of her wine.

Xxx

"We're reviewing what happened last night." Heero looked around at the other pilots "We faced an issue we hadn't really accounted for until now. The old UNE Federation's power production, which was primarily done through nuclear power plants."

"Such a dangerous form of energy production…" Marie muttered softly as she looked at the footage from the prior night's sortie.

"We don't know how many of the Federation's reactors remain… but it must be included in our report, and as such they must be decommissioned outright as any are located. It is now a high priority to locate data on these facilities, because the resulting fallout of a meltdown or a reactor going out of control could further damage the environment's already fragile state." Heero continued as he brought up the images of the combat. "The reactors are already fragile when new, and any damage could result in a catastrophe, but combat around them is asking for it to take you up with it in a mushroom cloud. We were lucky to make it out alive with no casualties."

"Any updates on the other ship's captain?" Setsuna asked.

"None, we're still waiting for news from the medical personnel, because they took him to the Freeden at the critical condition he was already in, they had to perform the surgery aboard it, using its equipment." Heero looked at him. "Until he is in a stable enough condition to move we must guard the Freeden."

"What about Garrod?" James looked at Heero.

"That's not for us to decide." Heero replied flatly. "However, if he does take the GX out without reason again, we will treat it as if it were a class two weapon on the battlefield. It is not to fall into anyone else's hands, and if it seems it shall, everyone has the orders to shoot on sight."

"Hey, that's a little…" James started.

"That thing has a cannon about half the power of Libra's main cannon, as such it in and of itself, makes it the most dangerous weapon known to us on this planet, and it happens to be in the hands of an unskilled and untrained immature fifteen year old." Heero looked at them coldly.

Xxx

Garrod stared up and out the window from his bed "The operation should be finished." He rolled over and got up, not having really slept at all. He slowly made his way out of his room and down the hall, putting his hand against it to keep himself upright as he walked towards the medical room.

The door clicked open in front of him and he ducked behind some crates in the hallway "What a relief!" Toniya stretched. "The operation was successful."

"It may be a while before he wakes up." Shingo looked at her as the group walked out. "But I'm relieved he's alright."

Garrod glanced around the crates seeing Toniya, Shingo, Sam and Sala.

The door clicked shut. "Now we need to punish Garrod." Sala spoke calmly. Garrod drew back and his eyes widened as he heard her speak.

"This is the second time he's gotten into trouble." Shingo sighed.

"I don't think a kid like that can work with a team." Toniya sighed as she rested her arms behind her head.

"I agree." Shingo nodded. "But why does he work alone?"

"He's trying to impress Tiffa." Sam looked at them and spoke rather bluntly.

"If that's true. He's too impulsive." Sala replied.

Toniya shrugged "Whatever, all men want to impress women. That's just the way they are." She turned and started walking down the other hallway, giggling lightly to herself as the others soon followed.

Garrod stood up as they left, he paused for a moment before making his way forward towards the door, as he reached the junction in the hallway he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye to his left, he leapt back into the hallway realizing who it was, Tiffa. Hugging the wall as tightly as he could, almost wishing he really was the wall, he watched as she reached the door, opened it, and went inside. "Tiffa…"

Xxx

Tiffa walked around the bed where Jamil was laying unconscious and stood at his bedside. She looked at him calmly.

Xxx

Garrod crept forward and silently clicked the door open,and glancing in on Tiffa where he watched her reach out and grasp Jamil's hand.

"What are you doing there?" Dr. Tex asked calmly beside him.

Garrod's eyes shot wide as he took a step back realizing he'd been so careless as to let himself be caught. He really couldn't control his emotions so much that he looked on the verge of tears, he just turned and ran, tearing down the hallway as fast as he could, leaving Dr. Tex standing there for a moment.

Dr. Tex took a step forward and looked inside, seeing Tiffa holding Jamil's hand, and then he looked back down the hallway after Garrod.

Xxx

"Heero!" James grabbed his shoulder stopping him in the hallway.

"Enough with it James." Heero turned grabbing his arm and removing it from his shoulder "This isn't a matter where we can let personal feelings get in the way."

"Bullshit." James glared at him "He's just a kid, we can't just assume because he became that Gundam's pilot that he'll miraculously be like us. Even back then we weren't li…" He stopped as Heero grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, pinning him there with his arm against his throat.

"We watched that thing vaporize all of those people. What if it falls into the hands of someone like that Olba guy?" Heero glared at him. "WELL?!" He snapped.

"We don't need to go that far though. My dad said that the cannon's systems itself are more fragile than the suit. We don't need to go as far as killing him to stop it!" James glared as he knocked Heero back off of him with a kick.

Heero glared at him from the floor. "If you think for one moment I wouldn't pull the trigger…" He trailed off as he found himself staring down the muzzle of James' handgun.

"Yeah… me too." James looked at him.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you protecting him? He nearly got us killed last night!" Heero glared at him.

"Because he's more like us than you think… he was alone for what… half of his life? Compared to this place, the colonies were like living in Quatre's estate." James glared at him. "I think he can change, he just needs time to adjust… give him the benefit of the doubt, he's not military, and he didn't grow up with Oz and the Alliance looming just outside."

Heero pushed himself up and continued to glare at James. "If he takes off again, it's on your head to get him back."

"Fine by me." James lowered his gun before returning it to his shoulder holster.

Xxx

Garrod clicked the right control stick into place activating the GX, and prepared to launch.

Xxx

"Orders to launch? I never gave any." Sala blinked as she entered the bridge and seeing Sam on the monitor.

"But, the Gundam boy…" He looked back at her.

Sala blinked a little surprised at the news as the ship shuddered a little with the GX taking off.

Xxx

Tiffa looked up just in time to see the GX fly past the window at high speed away from the Freeden.

Xxx

"What in the fuck does that brat think he's doing?" Yzak snapped as he looked at Heero on the monitor. "Go after him and drag that suit back here."

"James is already on it. If he wants to deal with that kid, then he can on his own. If it becomes a problem, it's on his head." Heero looked at Yzak calmly as one of the Vulpeculas launched.

"If a town gets obliterated it's on all of our heads, I hope you realize that…" Yzak glared at him before the line closed.

Xxx

In the shattered remains of an old city a unit of Daughtress High Mobility types from Zakott's ship continued their search "B…but this place is dangerous." One of the pilots relayed to the others with him. "I don't think the Gundam is hiding here."

"That's why this is a good place to hide. We should investigate." The small unit's leader relayed to them.

"Hey… Look over there!" The third pilot yelled with his eyes wide as he saw it.

The other two fell silent as they also saw it, in the former foundation of an old office building they saw them, rows upon rows of glittering gold bars. "Th… that's… gold, isn't it?" One pilot asked.

Xxx

Witz flew as fast as the Airmaster could towards his hiding spot. "Unfortunately… the gold was hidden near the explosion. This ain't funny!" He glared before looking at the photograph of his family. "I've been desperately collecting that money for my family." He turned back to the map on the main display. "I won't allow anyone to touch that gold!"

Xxx

Garrod rested against the knee of the GX in a small forest thicket, where he'd decided to hide for now. Looking up he saw the looming figure of the GX as the bright warm sunny day surrounded them. "Hey, what shall we do now?" He asked as the birds chirped constantly in the forest.

Garrod couldn't help smiling a little. "What am I doing? You can't answer me." He sighed and lowered his gaze. "What am I going to do?" He sat up a little. "Oh, well… it was fun while it lasted." He shifted into a position, so that he was laying down on his back looking up at the sky past the GX's looming torso. "Alone again. I guess I'll go back to the old routine."

Xxx

Two of the pilots laughed as they scooped handful after handful of the gold bars with their mobile suits into a large case designed to normally carry mobile suit components. "This is such a great find!" One of the pilots cheered as they scooped more of the gold into the case as the third stood watch. "We'll split the gold, and not tell Zakott…"

"Of course!" The other pilot that was scooping the gold into the container replied.

As they scooped the last few bars into the container they closed the lid and the one nearest it picked it up. "Alright, let's go back." His suit stood picking up the large container before the sound of a mobile suit's vulcans firing caught their attention, earlier than that the case went flying as it was hit, sending it tumbling to the dirt, as the Airmaster touched down behind it.

"Like a man, leave the suitcase and get outta here!" Witz ordered as he took aim at the three Daughtress High Mobility types. "If you don't, I'll send you to hell!" He glared.

"He he he…" The leader of the three suits chuckled as they all took aim at him. "Yeah, right! There's three of us and only one of you. There's no way you can win." He smiled. "Why don't you leave?"

Before Witz could move the three suits charged, opening fire on the Airmaster with their machine guns. "If that's what you want, then fine!" He returned fire with the Airmaster's buster rifles targeting the central unit, while the other two charged ahead before crossing over in front of the main suit and forcing him back as they quickly overtook the case.

The leader slid to a halt, crouched low and grabbed the handle before reversing directions. "I got it! Let's go!"

"Roger!" the other two replied as they reversed directions and followed while they hovered backwards just above the ground, firing at the Airmaster as they went.

"Hold it right there!" Witz glared while he charged after them as he took flight again, transforming the Airmaster before diving low to the ground, only a few feet above it to throw off their targeting systems. "I won't let you get away! I'll follow you to the depths of hell!" He glared as he slowly gained ground on the suits.

"If this keeps up, he'll catch us!" One of the pilots relayed to their leader. "There's no choice, call for reinforcements!"

One of the suits broke off swinging around the right wing of the Airmaster as it passed, before heading off in a different direction.

Xxx

Roybea blinked as he placed a bag of groceries down into the jeep, which he'd borrowed from the maintenance shop he'd stopped at, looking up he noticed a set of three flairs drifting down "Hey, hey, I wonder why the Freeden signaled?"

Xxx

"Is it really okay to signal for Roybea?" Toniya asked looking over at Sala.

"It's a matter of economics." Sala looked back at her.

"I see. We've needed a lot of equipment recently… so, we can't employ more than one mobile suit pilot." Toniya sighed.

Shingo glared as he had his arms crossed at the helm "With the captain in trouble… Garrod just runs away! He won't get away with this!"

"Will he come back?" Toniya mused.

"I doubt it." Yzak spoke causing the others to look at him as he entered the Freeden's bridge.

"What makes you say…" Toniya looked at him.

"Because he's exactly like James, when things get difficult, or become a problem, he runs off and hides." Yzak grumbled "Don't get too attached to the brat, if he does something stupid with that Gundam..."

"If he does something with the GX, then what?" Sala looked at Yzak directly.

"Just hope like hell that I'm wrong and that dumbass James is right." Yzak stopped near the captain's chair.

"You should be clearer with them…" Dearka entered the bridge.

"If that Gundam appears that it will fall into the wrong hands, I've given orders to all of my pilots to shoot on sight, and to secure it." Yzak looked around at them as they seemed a little shocked at the thought.

"He's just a kid!" Shingo glared at him.

"Yes, a child that is in the cockpit of a mobile suit with enough firepower to turn an entire town into nothing but a blackened cinder. I don't know about you, but with that brat's current track record, I'm not all that comfortable with it in his hands. Tell me, after all that he's done, would you put your life in his hands with those antics!?" Yzak glared at them.

"Would you put your life in James's hands…" Dearka muttered a little to himself, but just loud enough for Yzak to hear.

"Of course I would, he's our best pilot…" Yzak trailed off as Dearka cracked a smile.

"That kid is a lot more like James than I think you realize…" Dearka chuckled. "And I think James realizes it… while everyone else wrote it off believing that it was just him thinking of Garrod like that old friend of his that died. You have to admit it… either its sheer dumb luck, or he has the skills."

"Its skill… it's just frustrating that he isn't acting more like a…" Yzak stopped as Dearka shrugged. "What?"

"One, he's not military like us… two, he's been alone half of his life, three tell me you didn't do something impulsive with a certain girl around when you were his age…" Dearka pointed at him and half cracked a smile as he saw Yzak slowly turning a shade of scarlet, as Dearka continued.

"Correct me if I'm wrong… but wasn't it you who flew out headlong to face Shiho when she attacked the Archangel, who almost refused to acknowledge that you were who you said you are, and even to the point where you were nearly killed in the process…" Dearka smiled as he watched Yzak.

"The circumstances were different." Yzak stated flatly. "She was about to take out the ship, what was I supposed to do?"

"Well judging by how fast you got out there… and your reaction after James stopped her from killing you." Dearka shrugged.

Sala blinked "You mean the guy who's going after Garrod?"

"Yeah." Dearka smiled "Back then he saved Yzak, who was being a little impulsive… granted after what he did and the battle was finished, he was beaten to a bloody pulp by Yzak for hurting her. But they're all alive…"

Xxx

Tiffa sat at her easel looking at the blank surface as she held the stick of charcoal lightly.

Xxx

Garrod looked up at the face of the GX. "Alright, I've decided." He kicked himself up to his feet.

Xxx

Ennil glared at Zakott on the monitor. "Change the operation?"

"Yeah." Zakott looked at her. "Actually, one of the mobile suit pilots found hidden gold."

"Open the hatch." Ennil ordered flatly as Zakott blinked at her. "My only target… is the Gundam."

Zakott complied with her request and the hatch opened, allowing her to launch. "Just kidding…" Ennil smiled softly to herself as she launched.

Xxx

Roybea pulled up to the shop, where he'd left the Leopard for repairs, before climbing out and going over to the small office near the garage. He opened the door and smiled. "Pops, did you finish the maintenance?" He asked as the man in his early thirties looked back from behind the desk, where he had been cleaning a part.

The man got up and smiled. "Of course. It's like new!"

Roybea smiled. "You're exaggerating. Anyway, how much?" He asked.

"Let me see…" He reached into the breast pocket of his coveralls and pulled out a small calculator. Punching in a few numbers and doing a quick calculation he smiled "25,000. But I'll give it to you for 20,000." He smiled.

Roybea smiled as he leaned on the counter. "You're a reasonable guy."

"Instead, I have a request for you." The mechanic smiled a little.

Roybea blinked. "A request?"

It didn't take long for them to be outside next to the Leopard as Roybea stood close to a camera set up on a tripod with the mechanic standing in front of the Leopard. "Alright, I'm going to take your picture."

"Okay!" The mechanic called out to him as he stood there smiling with his arms crossed in front of the Leopard.

"Say cheese!" Roybea smiled as the camera's shutter clicked lightly.

Going back inside the shop, the camera's photograph developed quickly as he paid the mechanic, while he framed it and hung it on the wall as Roybea turned to leave.

The mechanic smiled. "This maintenance shop will become famous because of the Gundam."

"Hello!?" A boy's voice called out from outside.

The mechanic smiled. "Oh, another customer!" He turned and went outside planting his hands on his hips as he spoke. "Sir, don't think my shop is average, like the others!" He boasted "That's because, I was just able to fix the Gundam of my dreams! AHHH…" The man's jaw dropped as he opened his eyes to find himself in the looming shadow of the GX-9900. "An… another Gundam!?" He gaped as the cockpit hatch opened up and Garrod climbed out on top of it.

"Pops, I'll pay a parking fee! Let me park here for a while!" Garrod smiled down at him from the top of the suit. "Also, please find some information brokers."

"Information brokers… what are you going to do?" The mechanic blinked a little puzzled.

Garrod smiled at him. "I'm gonna sell the Gundam!"

Xxx

The two remaining Daughtress High Mobility types hovered backwards down the canyon at high speed as they continued to fire on the Airmaster, one using a large boulder as a ramp flying up and over it as the terrain became rough.

The Airmaster fired one of its buster rifles before abruptly rolling left then right to avoid the large boulders. "No choice. Accuracy is more important than speed!" Witz glared as he transformed the suit, skidding along the ground as he fired twice with the buster rifle in the right hand, nailing the case and sending it flying. He smirked knowing he had it now.

"I've got it!" Another man called out as three more Daughtress High Mobility types joined in, by taking off of the ridge above him before flying down into the canyon.

Witz glared. "Shit, new enemies."

Xxx

"A Gundam is for sale?" Ennil blinked as she looked at the information broker that had flagged her down.

"Yes, and it's…" The information broker smiled. "The new GX-9900. Oh yeah, it's almost time for the sale to start."

Ennil glared a little before turning back to her suit.

Xxx

"You're shitting me…" James gaped as he saw the GX-9900 standing behind a large platform with a crowd gathered in front of it. He looked around at the crowd "This place is packed… hell, most look like pilots… crap…" He flipped open his phone "Feldt, no time to explain, I need Yzak. I don't give a damn if he's on the ship or not… I need to talk with him now!"

"Ahh.. Ahh… okay, let's begin." Garrod stood behind the microphone on the stage and he tapped it lightly to make sure it was on as a light screech echoed over the speakers. "Everyone, please make your offers as expensive as possible."

James caught a glimpse of a man with a drab grey aviator style jacket reaching inside to draw what looked like a handgun. _"Shit Garrod's gonna get himself killed at this rate…"_

The man looked directly at Garrod as he fingered the gun _"I don't need money if I can take it by force."_

"Oh, yeah, before that!" Garrod smiled as he drew a small switch from his pocket and clicked it.

A small explosion detonated on the shoulder of the GX, causing James to jump a little as the crowd gasped. "By the way, that was just a demonstration." Garrod announced "I set up a lot of explosives much stronger than the one you just saw. Also, if the remote isn't used within a certain time… the explosives are set to go off. That means you can't kill me and just take this unit afterwards." He smiled.

"_Slick thinking…"_ James smiled.

"James!" Yzak yelled over the phone, snapping him back to reality.

"Yzak, I need cash!" James yelled at him.

"What for?" Yzak asked back.

"Just trust me, I can solve our pro…" James started.

"You got yourself locked up… didn't you…" Yzak seemingly jumped automatically to what he first thought of.

"No you idiot, Garrod's auctioning off the GX!" James snapped back.

"Wha…" Yzak paused for a moment. "WHAT!? GET IT NOW YOU DUMBASS!"

"And get myself blown up… I can't just take it… he set explosives all over the suit… if anything he's as sharp as us… probably a few steps ahead. I need enough cash to beat out everyone else here at this auction." James replied softly.

"I'll contact the governments, bid what you need to win, don't break the budget though…" Yzak replied calmly. "After you win, smack that kid upside the head and drag him back here!"

"Ok, let's start the bidding at 50,000,000." Garrod said it calmly and almost in a nonchalant tone.

James nearly dropped the phone as he heard it. "That's the cost of two new battleships… fuck, this ain't gonna be cheap."

"50,000,000!" One man shouted the starting bid.

"60,000,000!" Another man shouted raising the bid.

"62,000,000!" A third yelled chipping another two million on top of it.

"Oh, come on now. This one's different from other Mobile Suits." Garrod barked over the speakers. "Hey, don't be stingy. Don't be stingy." He spread his arms wide.

"Alright, 90,000,000!" James yelled throwing in his first bid. _"Yzak's gonna kill me… that's enough for nearly ten Gundams built with average non experimental tech…"_

"Alright, there we go!" Garrod pointed towards James not really realizing who he was.

"92,000,000!" Another man called out.

Garrod nearly fell over grabbing the microphone stand to stop himself. "Another, bit by bit attack… Don't do this to me." He looked skywards.

"How about 100,0000,000?!" The man that James had seen with the handgun in the aviator jacket threw the bid.

James gaped knowing he was already playing with fire throwing that kind of money out for the Gundam that they would be further ahead attacking and destroying it.

"Ah, you're great!" Garrod pointed at the man in the aviator jacket. "Hey, hey, are there any more offers?" He asked the crowd.

James fumbled with the phone "I need more…"

"How much…" Yzak asked.

"Like another thirty million?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Yzak snapped. "You're over the cost of nearly a freaking fully armed battalion!"

"If there's nobody else… then he'll become the pilot of the Gundam." Garrod announced as he looked around. "No more offers? Alright, you're the one!" He pointed at the man.

James dropped the phone gaping. "Shit…"

"YES!" The man cheered a little as he made his way forward and onto the stage with the crowd cheering around him.

The man looked up at the GX "At last, I'm the pilot of this Gundam; he reached out to touch it.

"Hold on for a second." Garrod smiled.

"Why?" The man asked looking at Garrod.

Garrod chuckled lightly. "It needs something extra…" He held up the control unit tossing lightly and catching it. "This Gundam won't move… without this."

James gaped realizing what Garrod had done _"It's__nothing more than a pile of useless mobile suit parts without the flight stick…"_

"Y…you little shit!" The man glared at Garrod.

"So, how much will you pay for this?" Garrod caught the stick in his hand and smiled.

"300,000,000!" A female voice called out from a few feet away from James.

James looked and his mouth ran dry seeing the girl, a few years younger than himself, with short deep red hair in a deep midnight blue pair of leather pants and a matching laced up top that barely contained her well endowed form. "I'll take it all for 300,000,000." She spoke calmly throwing the money around like it was nothing.

Even Garrod was a little dumbstruck. "3…300,000,000!?" The man gaped behind Garrod, knowing he didn't have that kind of money.

"Is it a deal?" Ennil asked calmly looking at Garrod.

Garrod nodded, blushing a little as she looked at him.

James quickly took a picture of Ennil with the phone "Yzak… I'm sending you a picture… before you kill me… she bid 300,000,000."

Xxx

Dearka let out a low whistle before Miriallia threw a book at him.

"Not bad…" Wufei looked at the picture of Ennil.

"We lost the GX… because James couldn't pry his eyes off of that girl…" Kathy sighed. "Hilde is gonna kill him…"

"No… we lost because we would have had to spend more than we could afford up front… That's the girl that won it…" He picked up the phone again. "James, tail them don't let them get away, if we're lucky we can take it without much fuss. If you see an opening, I'll send backup."

Xxx

The remaining Daughtress High Mobility types came to a halt at the end of the canyon, it was a dead end, and the Airmaster hovered prior to touching down before them in the dimming glow of the setting sun. "Alright, there's nowhere left to run. Give that back to me!" He ordered as the four machines opened up on him with their machine guns again.

"No way!" one of the men yelled back.

"AHH!" Witz roared as he charged them headlong.

Xxx

James found himself sitting in a bar at a booth with a beer, watching the two at the bar sitting on two of the barstools. Using a small listening device, he'd planted when he'd ordered his drink,in order to listen in on their conversation.

"I see. You're not returning to your comrades." Ennil spoke calmly as the ice in her glass tumbled over slightly.

"Probably not. There's no place to return to." Garrod shrugged. "And there's no one waiting for me. I freely return to being alone. I just want the money." He looked at Ennil.

"Don't remind me, my comrades will deliver it tomorrow." Ennil smiled at him.

"Oh, really?" Garrod smiled at her. "You'll come by my place at night and then, ACK!" He made a funny gesture like someone was choking him. "That's not what I want."

"So that's why you've already hidden the Gundam." Ennil smiled at him.

"Yeah." Garrod put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the stool a little.

"Say…" Ennil started.

"It's useless for you to try…" Garrod looked at her."…to force the information from me."

"I didn't mean that." Ennil smiled. "I wonder how we appear." She looked back over her shoulder a little.

James glanced around and sure enough the bar was mostly filled with couples.

"He…he…" Garrod laughed lightly as Ennil giggled a little herself.

Xxx

Witz fired three times, utterly destroying the head of the last of the Daughtress High Mobility types and sending it toppling to the ground, as the case dropped next to it. Storing the two buster rifles on the Airmaster's hips, he walked forward to retrieve the case, he let out a light laugh, "Don't mess with me."

As he picked up the case an explosion went off, causing the canyon face to fall before him. "What the!?" He looked up into the cloud of smoke as it cleared it revealed the looming bow of a Trieste-class ship with another twelve Daughtress High Mobility types.

Witz let out a light laugh "You've gotta be kidding…"

Xxx

Garrod laid in bed looking at the ceiling of his room, it was the best room in the hotel he was staying at. "I'm glad I did this…" He told himself.

Xxx

Witz glared "Assholes!" He took dead aim at the nearest Daughtress High Mobility type with one of the Buster Rifles and fired, only to watch as the beam didn't form. "Damn it, the rifle's out of energy!"

Xxx

Zakott stood on the bridge of his ship, chuckling lightly to himself as he stared down the Airmaster "It looks like you've used up all of your power getting here." He smirked. "We'll take the gold from the Gundam! Fire-Wall units, take your positions!" He ordered.

Xxx

Witz watched as the Daughtress High Mobility types flew around him before forming up in groups of three on all sides. "What the…?" He looked around at them.

Xxx

"Start attack from twelve o'clock!" Zakott ordered.

Xxx

The three mobile suits behind him opened up with their flamethrowers and nailing the Airmaster as Witz rolled out of the way, trying to avoid most of the flames.

"Nine o'clock!" Zakott's orders came over the frequency. "Three o'clock!" And two more units opened fire from the other directions, blocking Witz's escape.

"Six o'clock!" The final unit of three fired.

Witz looked around him, he was in the middle of a square of flames coming from all sides, blocking his escape. "W…well, I have to go up, then." He launched skyward.

"Don't let him get away! Fry the pilot!" Zakott ordered as all twelve suits adjusted their firing angle and flames engulfed the Airmaster.

"AHHHHH!" Witz screamed as the temperature in the cockpit soared well over a hundred degrees almost instantly.

Xxx

The door to Garrod's room clicked open softly before soft taps of footsteps echoed on the floor. Garrod opened his eyes and looked to the foot of the bed where he saw Ennil sit down next to him. "Did I wake you?" She asked.

Xxx

Tiffa gently continued to draw the image she had seen on the canvas, pausing only once in a while to get a better idea of what she was drawing.

Xxx

Garrod looked at Ennil not saying anything as she looked back at him with a soft expression on her face.

Xxxxxx

Did I mention this was in a post apocalyptic world? If I didn't there you go…

*WHACK!*

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" Yzak roared as he continued to pummel Ald "YOU'RE LETTING THAT BRAT SELL A WEAPON THAT COULD VAPORIZE US!"  
"What's with the drama queen?" Ennil looked over at him "Its not that big of a deal… I just become the Gundam's pilot and we go with it from there…"

*WHACK BANG THWAM!*

"WHAT THE HELL'S WITH THIS PICTURE ON YOUR PHONE!?" Hilde screamed as she continued beating James to a bloody pulp "THIS ISN'T MY ASS IN BLUE LEATHER PANTS! SO WHO THE HELL IS SHE DAMN IT, I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

"Time to go…" Ennil slipped out the door as quickly as she could. "See you next time…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Seed, Wing, X, or 00, all credit goes to their respective creators.

Added disclaimer/warning: This chapter gets a little to the upper end of the scale with regards to the T rating, and does like previous chapters in this fic series gets a little "suggestive".

Finally I've gotten chapter 4 completed! As always please read, review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

*Tap*

Huh…

*THWACK!*

What the heck!?

"YOU LEFT ME BEING TORCHED BY TWELVE MOBILE SUITS!" Witz yelled as small wisps of smoke wafted off of his badly singed jacket and hair.

"Hey now, you two can't we all just…" Roybea started before Witz gave him a glare. "Well alright then…"

Uhh Witz…

"WHAT!?" Witz wheeled on Ald again.

*Point*

Your jacket caught fire again…

"AHHH!" Witz dove for the floor trying to put himself out again.

*Grin*

Enjoy the chapter folks!

xxxxxx

Ch. 4

With the Rain of Fire

Ennil looked at Garrod as she sat on the end of his bed "Did I wake you?"

Garrod looked back at her "I knew you'd come here." He stated flatly.

Ennil reached out with her hand towards him only to have Garrod meet her gesture with his handgun, aimed directly at her. Ennil blinked a little before her expression hardened and she narrowed her gaze at him.

Xxx

The Airmaster shielded itself as the twelve Daughtress Fire Wallaby units opened up with their flame throwers engulfing it completely "AHH!" Witz glared as he slowly roasted in the cockpit of his suit.

Xxx

"Aim for the cockpit!" Zakott ordered. "Fry the pilot!"

Xxx

Witz glared as he felt the sting of the sweat droplets sliding down into his eyes, while the Fire Wallaby units increased the output of the flame throwers therefore further engulfing his suit. As his vision blurred he struggled to remain conscious in the high temperature, his breathing was becoming more labored with each second. He looked at his monitor and noticed a faint light coming towards them. "Eh…"

Suddenly two missiles rocketed downward and struck the Fire Wallaby units to his rear. As it got closer he noticed it was some sort of large carrier plane. The aircraft opened fire on the Fire Wallaby units to his front with its internal rotary autocannons, strafing them. One of the suits turned and unleashed a jet of flames high into the sky narrowly missing the plane as well as illuminating its deep bluish black form, before it rolled in on them and opened up again taking two suits out.

"Now!" Witz took his chance and launched getting into the air and away from the Fire Wallaby units that were still being attacked, before quickly punching his thrusters and rocketing high into the sky out of their reach.

Xxx

Zakott glared. "Damn it! Get moving!" He bellowed as he shot out of his seat "Take the gold from him!" he commanded before seeing the Fire Wallaby units, all heavily damaged. "Sh…SHIT!"

Xxx

Witz sighed a little as he flew, turning the cooling system up as high as it would go to cool off the cockpit. He glanced over at the photograph of his family. "Brother, I was able to keep the treasure from them. But there's a problem. I can't carry the gold with me… while I look for a new place to hide it…" A light chirp caught his attention and he glanced at his monitor noticing the transport that had saved him on his six. "There's the guy who saved my life." He smiled. "I don't know who you are, but thanks for your help." He shifted the controls a little, waggling the suit back and forth in a friendly gesture to the plane.

Xxx

"Was that a thank you?" Shagia asked as he watched the Airmaster rocket away from them at high speed.

Olba let out a light laugh. "We didn't save you." He smirked as he pulled up, rising higher into the sky with their mobile suit transport plane.

Xxx

Garrod stood in front of Ennil who was now sitting in a chair, keeping his gun trained on her. "How long are you going to just sit there?" He asked. "You were planning on killing me, then you'd retrieve the GX without paying."

Ennil didn't say a word and just kept looking at him.

"Now tell me the truth!" Garrod snapped at her.

"Do you really want the truth?" Ennil asked calmly looking at him.

Garrod blinked a little surprised before Ennil stood up, he leveled the gun at her again keeping it trained on her. "Don't move!" He ordered.

"You have no home to return to, do you?" Ennil asked as she approached him.

Garrod glared at her. "I told you not to move!"

"You have no one waiting for you, either?" Ennil looked at him over the gun's sights.

"I'll shoot!" Garrod glared at her, his voice shaking slightly as he said it.

Ennil reached out with her hand. "Being by yourself is lonely, isn't it?" She asked and then she slipped her hand past the gun and around his.

Garrod clenched his eyes tightly as Ennil smiled at him, a shot rang out. Ennil froze her eyes wide as Garrod looked at her, the smoke drifted from the end of the barrel, as he shifted his gaze, the small hole in the wall behind her was barely visible.

Garrod glared at her. "Next time it's for real! Get the hell out!" He snapped as he leveled the gun directly at her head.

Ennil was a little shocked, she'd never been refused by anyone. She turned and left, leaving Garrod alone in the dark of his room, he sighed.

Xxx

Ennil hurried through the hotel lobby brushing past James in the process. "Sorry…" James apologized as she just continued onward out the door.

"Geeze what's with the…" James paused as it finally registered who she was. "Oh shit…" He quickly started walking towards the stairs. "What floor was he on?"

Xxx

Ennil glared as she looked back over her shoulder while she piloted her Daughtress High Mobility Command type away "How dare he…"

Xxx

"Do you really intend on carrying out that shoot on sight order?" Shiho asked as she looked at Yzak from the bed in their quarters.

"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't…" Yzak muttered as he undid his uniform jacket and continued getting ready for bed.

"Because he is a child." Shiho looked at him.

Yzak paused and looked at Shiho. "Yes, a child with a mobile suit that has enough firepower to vaporize an entire army in one blast, and who is at one of those points in life where they are emotionally unstable."

"Pot calling the kettle black…" Shiho propped her head up on her fist as she lay in bed.

"No, there is a difference, I unlike him was more responsible, trained military, and…" Yzak looked directly at her. "…didn't jump to conclusions and run off."

"No, you were impulsive, reckless, and jumped to every conclusion imaginable, when you were his age, you weren't military and trained, till you were seventeen." Shiho looked at him "I also remember someone going to extreme lengths to get my attention at that age."

"Because you had your nose in a book, or you were drawing most of the time to have even noticed me." Yzak looked at her. "I wasn't trying to show off to impress a girl by doing something so dangerous… oh, why am I even bothering arguing with you?!" Hegrumbled as he forced his boot off.

"Because you know you'll be sleeping in that chair, if you don't change your mind." Shiho looked flatly at him.

"You wouldn't…" Yzak looked at her a little dumbstruck.

"Did I say chair, or did I say hallway?" Shiho looked at him, giving him a quaint smile knowing she knew exactly how to pull his strings.

"Why are you taking his side…?" Yzak glared at her.

"Because I, like many of the other girls, think you boys need to learn to play nice and to understand that you were once also impulsive brats…" Shiho smiled.

"Fine… I'll lower the order to a restrain if seen…" Yzak looked at her.

Shiho smiled. "That's good to hear… but before you even think about getting into this bed…" She picked up the phone, and held it out for him. "…you relay what you just said to everyone else."

Yzak grimaced as he took the phone "You…"

"I know you and…" Shiho smiled as she let the sheet slip away, revealing the deep blue and white lacy lingerie she was wearing.

"Exactly how to push all of my buttons…" Yzak gulped trying to wet his mouth, as he felt his face warm a little as he quickly dialed the bridge.

Xxx

Ennil marched through the corridors of the ship towards her quarters still fuming.

"Did you find the GX?" Zakott asked as he caught up with her. "I guess you didn't find it, huh?"

Ennil glanced back over her shoulder at Zakott as he continued. "When we're done with the mobile suits, we'll start searching for the GX. You can rest a little until then…" He reached out and caught her wrist as it swung slightly back as she walked.

Ennil looked at him. "Would you like some wine?" He asked.

Ennil glared with a level of disgust and hatred, he'd not even seen her show, as she spun and brought her hand across like a whip, the sharp crack of her hand smacking him directly across the face and leaving a red mark on his cheek in the process, before she turned and stormed off. "Wh… What's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek looking at her as she opened the door to her room.

Giving him one last glare she slammed the door on his face. "If she doesn't want to, fine…" Zakott winced a little.

Xxx

Ennil stood fuming in her room, not even able to really contain it anymore she shook as she finally slammed her clenched fist against the wall, the strap of her top slid down her shoulder from the sudden movement. Glaring at the photograph of Garrod on the table."I won't forgive him!"

Xxx

"The Leopard is coming… ahh!" Toniya's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Wha… what's wrong?" Shingo turned and saw it, flying above the Leopard, was the Airmaster.

"Why is the Airmaster with the Leopard?" Toniya asked.

Xxx

Witz smiled as he saw the Freeden and the Astarte. "I was looking for the Freeden. Luckily I met up with you." He smiled as he looked down at the Leopard.

"Yeah, right…" Roybea looked up at the Airmaster and almost rolled his eyes.

Xxx

"Say what? Jamil's in a coma…" Witz gaped as he heard the news. "And the GX is gone!?"

"We wouldn't be hiding in the forest… if we weren't in this situation." Shingo looked up at the Leopard as he made notes of any maintenance that may need to be done.

Sala looked at Witz "That's why I asked Roybea to guard us."

"I see. Damn it, I didn't expect that…" Witz stopped and started to think as he cupped his chin and mouth with his hand.

Roybea looked over at Sala. "I heard that he was going to leave some important stuff here."

"Important stuff?" Toniya asked as she turned around next to the large metal briefcase the Airmaster had been carrying.

"What kind of important stuff?" Heero asked as he walked into the hangar bay near them.

At that moment Toniya leaned back against the case and bumped the control panel. A light beeping started causing her to look. "Huh… AHHH!?" Toniya nearly jumped out of her skin as the case's lid opened, and the bright warm yellowish gold glow reflected out of the case.

Heero stopped. "Oh…"

"Y…You idiot!" Witz gaped at Toniya as everyone else gawked at the gold bars. He covered his face with his hand. "Oh… crap."

"That's…" Roybea blinked astonished. "…not what I expected…"

"That's incredible…" Shingo gaped as he dropped his clipboard.

"This…" Sala gestured to the gold. "Was the stuff you were going to leave?"

Witz looked up as he was nudged by Roybea. "Anyway, how could you have saved this much?"

"Knock it off!" Witz snapped back at him. "I might just have to kill you now, won't I?" He wheeled around on the others. "This is my life here! If you touch it, I'll kill you!" He snapped.

Heero was seemingly the only one of them not on edge because of Witz. "Fine by me…"

"Wha…" Witz looked at him as the others turned to look at Heero.

"I have no interest in your gold." Heero stated flatly. "My only concern is that you won't let it hinder you during a battle. Well?"

Witz glared at Heero. "I said it's my life… I mean that."

"I wasn't expecting anyone to come over from your ship…" Sala looked at Heero.

"We weren't expecting either of them to show up, however I was coming over to tell you that after a day to cool off a little, we've decided to lower the orders to our pilots searching for Garrod, from a shoot on sight to detain him."

"Shoot on sight… what the hell did the brat do?" Roybea gaped.

"Ran off, nearly got himself, Jamil, and several of our pilots killed in a nuclear blast, then jumped to conclusions, ran off with the GX and attempted to sell it in an auction." Heero looked at the two other Gundam pilots.

"Okay, that makes sense now…" Roybea nodded.

Xxx

"If you touch it, he'll kill you?" Dr. Tex asked as he sat at his desk in the medical bay. "So, did you decide to keep it for him?" He looked over at Sala.

"Yes, I asked him to protect the ship until the captain recovers." Sala looked over her shoulder at Jamil, where Hilde was performing the regular checks to make sure his vitals were remaining stable.

"He's getting better, his body is strong." Tex nodded to her.

"So, is he recovering well?" Sala asked before the click of the door opening caught her attention. The three of them looked just in time to see Tiffa poke her head into the room before noticing Sala, following that she quickly withdrew and closed the door.

"Your face looks serious." Tex looked at Sala.

"Huh?" Sala blinked at him.

"Being the second in command is hard work." Tex returned to his reading as Sala stood there and thought about what he said for a moment.

Xxx

A knock came at the door to Witz's room as he unpacked on the bed. "May I come in?" Toniya asked.

"Yeah!" Witz called back to her as he rummaged through his bag trying to find something.

Toniya opened the door and giggled as Witz turned to look at her. "What is it?"

Toniya continued smiling as she closed the door behind her. "The kid gave me something you forgot." She pulled her hand out from behind her back and produced the picture of his family, which he'd been looking for. "This."

"Ack!" Witz lunged forward and snatched it out of her hand.

Toniya smiled at him as he looked at the picture, she nudged him with her elbow. "Those are your brothers, aren't they? It's easy to see. Because your face is so similar."

"Shut up!" Witz snapped at her.

Toniya just continued smiling at him. "With the exception of your looks, you have a homey atmosphere. The youngest brother looks closest to you." She said in a sweet tone before drawing back as Witz glared at her. "W…What?"

"My youngest brother, Pastel… doesn't exist anymore." Witz stood there looking at the photograph with his back to Toniya.

"Eh…" Toniya blinked.

"He died two years ago… from the colony disease." Witz tried to keep his voice calm.

Toniya stood there keeping silent; she knew what that disease did, that at very best the people who caught it had a fifty, fifty chance.

Xxx

"So, you convinced Yzak to change his mind…" Dearka sat down across from Shiho in the mess hall of the Astarte.

"It didn't take much to make him realize he was being an idiot…" Shiho sipped on a juice box as she continued reading.

"I want to know what you did to make him change his mind." Dearka smiled at her "He was dead set on…"

"Not gonna happen Dearka." Shiho stated flatly as she flipped the page in the small paperback book.

"Oh come on…" Dearka groaned. "Yzak is such a pain to deal with when he has his mind dead set on something… And it usually means I have paperwork to do…"

Shiho looked over the top of the paperback book. "Dearka, just leave me alone before you end up on the floor…"

"Aww, come on Shiho…" Dearka groaned before he ducked avoiding the jab aimed at his left eye. "Alright! Alright! I get it!" He scrambled to avoid her next attack and quickly left the mess hall.

"So, you did convince him…" Hilde slid in next to her.

"Yeah… and…" Shiho looked at Hilde a little irritated at this point.

"At least you finally got him to do something…" Hilde took a spoonful of her pudding and plopped it in her mouth.

"Oh, I knew I could get him to… it's just that I normally won't let him… he's such a blockhead when it comes to romance… do you want to know what one of our "normal" dates consists of during the small amount of time we've not been at war?"

"Like our double date a few years back?" Hilde asked as she blinked at Shiho.

"No… that was good… normal by Yzak's standards… he's just so awkward… once he actually took me on a visit to his mother's and thought that counted as a date…" Shiho sighed.

"Ouch…" Hilde grimaced just thinking about it.

"Is James that idiotic?" Shiho asked.

"No… at the very worst, we'll wind up dragging back something mechanical that needs fixed, which he thinks he can tinker with to get it to work…" Hilde shrugged. "…and we haven't really been on a date since we got married, and with Helen it makes it even more difficult…"

"Well, if you want my opinion…" Mayu sat down with Marie across from them. "Yzak has a similar problem to what I have to deal with to get Wufei to act normal… Just drag him along to where you want to go and he'll follow… If he complains, just smack him upside the head and act like you're angry…"

"Won't work… he's too sharp for that, and he'd just groan that he's bored or something…" Shiho sighed then looked at Marie. "How do you deal with Allelujah?"

"I don't have to… Allelujah is sweet, kind, and if I want to go somewhere he doesn't mind… when we go out, we just go wherever we feel like. And we'll just take turns picking where to go or what to see…" Marie shrugged and blinked as the other three gaped at her. "What?"

"Man what I'd give to have it that easy…" Mayu groaned.

"Did you ever think about going over his head?" Amia asked as she took a seat with Kathy on the other side of Shiho.

"What?" Shiho and the other girls looked at her.

"You know his mother right… just ask her to prod him in the right direction… it's what I did with one or two boys I went out with for a while…" Amia looked at her.

"Oh no… you don't know Ezalia Joule… her little angel is perfect in every way…" Shiho looked at Amia. "And, do you really think I can say that to the chairwoman of the PLANT supreme council?"

"Well… when you think about it…" Hilde paused as she plopped another spoonful of pudding in her mouth. "You were complaining that she had been pestering you for grandchildren… if you play that angle, saying that Yzak is being a cold fish when it comes to the romance side of things… you could have her on your side."

Shiho wheeled on Hilde. "Are you trying to get me pregnant!?"

"No… no one said you have to get pregnant…" Hilde spoke with the spoon in her mouth. "Just that you could use it to your advantage playing her off of him…"

"I'm twenty three, do you really think I want to have a kid yet…?" Shiho trailed off as she looked at Hilde. "Yours doesn't count…"

"Well you could consider that as an option… I mean look at the colonies, test tube babies are pretty normal…" Kathy shrugged as she cut her roast beef sandwich in half.

"I just want to have a normal relationship with some romance, the kids can come later, preferably in five to six years…" Shiho rested her head on her hands propped up on the table.

"So… I'm really that blunt…" Yzak's voice came from behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her seat.

"How long have you…" Shiho spun around to find out he had been sitting with his back to her, and realized he was in a regular uniform, none of them had recognized him.

"I slipped when we were refilling the water tanks near that lake…" Yzak looked up at her. "I think I get the gist of what you were talking about… also Hilde, that would be pretty low, to use my mother against me…"

Shiho's mouth was dry knowing he'd heard their conversation about him. "I…"

Yzak stood up reached over Shiho's shoulder and took the book she'd been reading. "We'll talk later… also, I'm borrowing this, I need something to read…"

"You won't like it…" Shiho looked at him a little worried.

Yzak flipped the book over to the cover. "Fifty Shades of Grey, tercentennial edition…" He flipped the book back over and read the back of the paperback. "So, it's an old cheesy romance novel from over three hundred years ago… So what…"

"Uhh…" Shiho blushed a little trying to figure out what to say without really saying it.

"Well then, I'll see you later…" Yzak turned and made his way out of the mess hall before she could stop him.

Shiho paled in the face as she sat there. "Oh no…" She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"That book huh…" Amia looked over at her. "I remember hearing about it…" She took a sip of her juice.

"It can't be that bad…" Hilde looked at Shiho then to Amia. "Can it?"

"I read about a paragraph of it and… yeah…" Amia shrugged. "If he gets the wrong idea from it…"

"I picked it up because it was some classic best seller romance novel from like three hundred years ago…" Shiho grimaced. "I didn't know it would be…" She blushed.

"What?" Mayu asked.

"Kinky…" Shiho spoke softly.

"Like sexy kinky… or…" Hilde asked and Shiho instantly blushed a deeper shade of red. "Oh… no…" She couldn't resist giggling a little at the thought of Yzak reading that kind of book.

"What?" Marie blinked as she looked around at them.

"You're too innocent…" Hilde continued suppressing outright laughter.

Marie looked at Shiho. "What am I missing here?"

"It's an erotic romance novel from just after the turn of the millennium that gets pretty… well…" Amia bit her tongue and couldn't say it.

"What?" Marie looked at them. "Shiho…"

"It gets really descriptive and…" Shiho stopped unable to tell her.

"Alright… fine… I'll look it up myself, I'm sure the ship can download it remotely to my terminal…" Marie activated her portable terminal and started searching.

Xxx

Sala slowly made her way through the hallways back towards the bridge, as she rounded a corner she noticed Roybea heading in the opposite direction.

Roybea smiled at her as he closed with her. "You're more beautiful than before." He smiled and winked at her while she just continued thinking.

Sala stopped and turned to look at him. "Is that really the truth?"

"Eh…" Roybea blinked a little taken aback at the question.

Sala waited for a moment "Don't make fun of me." She turned and just continued her way on to the bridge.

"Sorry…" Roybea apologized even though the compliment had been sincere, and scratched his head a little confused.

Xxx

Dr. Tex poured some coffee for himself as the soft sound of footsteps came from outside the open door. He looked over his shoulder and smiled "Sala's gone."

Tiffa smiled and made her way in and stood next to Jamil's bed, as Dr. Tex did the hourly checks on his vitals while he sipped his coffee. "What you did isn't good… if you do that no one will be happy."

"I'm…" Tiffa paused.

"Anyway, I wonder what Garrod is doing right now?" Dr. Tex mused after hearing what Tiffa was thinking.

"Huh?" Tiffa blinked before looking at him.

"You should try to understand his feelings a little." Dr. Tex looked at her.

"Understand… his feelings?" Tiffa asked.

Dr. Tex looked into the dark brownish black coffee. "No, not just Garrod's… but also other people's. You have to live with a lot of problems that you can't tell anyone."

Tiffa understood what he meant, with her abilities she could feel what everyone else was feeling around her, how they were.

"Well, maybe you'll understand someday." Dr. Tex smiled before taking a sip of his coffee.

Xxx

Yzak snapped the book shut and closed his eyes trying to not picture what he'd just read, and failing spectacularly at not turning scarlet in the process.

"Are you okay Yzak?" Dearka asked as he heard the book's pages clapping together.

"Fi…Fine… I'm going to bed… the… you have the bridge…" Yzak tried to keep it together as he hurried out of the bridge tucking the book into his pocket as he went, as the door hissed shut behind him he sighed. "Romantic novel…" Yzak giggled a little. As he reached the floor that his room was on he hurried through the hallway brushing past Kira on the way.

"What's the rush Yzak?" Kira called out.

"None of your business!" Yzak snapped back as he quickly punched in the code for his room and entered.

Shiho looked at him as he entered. "You read it…" Yzak just turned red in the face in response.

"I didn't want you to read that…" Shiho looked at him.

"No shit…" Yzak replied flatly. "…this really isn't a romance it's…"

"You don't have to say it…" Shiho responded.

Yzak sighed. "About earlier… am I really…"

"No you're…" Shiho stopped. "I won't lie, I told myself I wouldn't lie… yes Yzak, you're utterly terrible when it comes to romance. And romance isn't how overly dramatic they make it out to be in the books I read…"

"Well at least you're honest about it…" Yzak ran his hand through his hair. "You do have a point… taking you to my mother's on one of our dates was pretty bad…" He stopped as he noticed her glare. "Okay really bad… but I just don't get this romance stuff…"

"Its not hard… a normal relationship is easy… we don't have to be on pins and needles all the time trying to be perfectionists for your mother…" Shiho looked at him.

"Alright then… what would you consider a good date then?" Yzak asked bluntly.

"You could just go back to the easiest one in the book… dinner and a movie… go somewhere fun… go out dancing." Shiho prodded hoping he'd take a few hints.

"None of those are all that easy when we're deployed…" Yzak slid down the door and just sat there.

"Well, we don't have to go anywhere… we could eat dinner here… and well…" Shiho shrugged. "…watch a movie or something?"

"I guess it's somewhere to start…" Yzak looked at her. "I have to ask… is the reason why we never… because of the whole baby issue… or am I…"

Shiho blinked. "Uhh… well, it really is mostly the whole baby issue… I just don't want to be a mother yet… everyone seems to be in a rush and I just want to take my time. And with the other part… I'm still getting used to it…"

"Are you saying I'm sm…" Yzak couldn't bring himself to finish it.

Shiho blushed a little. "No! I'm just saying that we've only done it twice… and… it really felt good last time… unlike before…"

"Sorry about that…" Yzak grimaced. "I tried to make you comfortable…"

Shiho looked at him. "We don't need to talk about it…"

Yzak nodded. "Alright… but one thing first…"

"What?" Shiho blinked.

Yzak fished the book out of his pocket. "You aren't into…" He ducked as she threw one of the two pillows at his head.

"How could you even!?" Shiho yelled at him as he dodged it before avoiding the second and diving towards her in the process wound up on top of her. "Get off of me you idiot!"

"I was avoiding the pillows…" Yzak rolled off of her.

"Well you didn't have to…" Shiho paused as she realized something was off. "No… oh hell no…" She turned scarlet as she sat up and held out her hands which had been cuffed. "Give me the key right now."

Yzak chuckled a little. "What… afraid of being a little adventurous?"

Shiho grabbed his collar. "You unlock these handcuffs right now, or I'll show you adventurous… I am more than capable of kicking your ass without the use of my hands."

"I thought you liked that book you were reading…" Yzak looked at her and she gaped at him.

"I like reading it, I never…" Shiho stopped. "I am not going to call you anything other than what I already call you… and we're not getting any more adventurous when it comes to this… I don't like pain…"

"Then we'll leave it at this…" Yzak smiled as she released him, before kissing her.

Xxx

Tiffa sat looking at the blank canvas in front of her. "To understand feelings. To understand people's emotions." She turned and looked out of the window at the setting sun. "Garrod…"

Xxx

Garrod sat on a small wall next to a building in the brightly lit streets of the small city, watching as people passed by. He turned and noticed a couple looking into a window at some dresses. A happy family of three was celebrating their daughter's birthday, and they were not too far away as well. He looked in the other direction and noticed a window showing the interior of a bar, where some men were celebrating for some reason, happily enjoying each other's company. _"Being by yourself is lonely…"_ Ennil's words drifted back to him.

"She was right." Garrod sighed as he continued to sit there on the cold stone wall, alone.

Xxx

"You're looking for mobile suit maintenance?" The shop owner smiled at the two men who'd entered his garage's office. "We can do that, but our prices have gone up." He leaned on the counter a little "Because, look, we've worked on two famous Gundams!"He turned and looked at the photographs of the two machines pinned side by side on the board.

"Brother…" Olba looked at the pictures of the GX and the Leopard.

"Yeah…" Shagia looked at them. "I didn't expect to find it so soon."

"Wait, wait, do you know them?" The mechanic asked a little confused.

Olba let out a little laugh. "Something like that, right, brother?"

"Sort of…" Shagia replied with a smile.

Xxx

Zakott took his seat and looked at the main monitor showing the map of the region. "All mobile suits, prepare for launch!" He ordered. "Try to find the hidden GX."

"That won't be necessary." Ennil opened a line with the bridge, causing Zakott to look up and seeing her on the main monitor. "I have an idea. Leave it to me."

"I see, Ennil. Then I'll leave it to you." Zakott replied as he looked at her.

Xxx

Ennil smiled softly as the line closed, all the Daughtress High Mobility Types activated as their cameras began to flicker to life around the darkened hangar. _"That boy still feels bad about leaving his friends. So…"_She smiled as the hatch opened for them to launch, and she took off followed by the other Daughtress High mobility types into the bright sunny clear day.

Xxx

"The Airmaster's damage is much worse than I expected!" Rococo yelled down from his spot up next to its head.

Sam looked at Nine, who looked at the list of the damage they'd compiled. "Some parts of the body started to melt."

"Oh well…" Sam groaned. "I guess I'll have to overhaul it…" He looked up at it.

"It shouldn't be too hard…" Ian looked at him. "The biggest problem we may have is if any of the panels melted together along their seams. Nothing an oxyacetylene torch can't fix…"

"If the external components started to melt, the internal temperature must have been higher, the wiring harness is probably a solid mass of badly melted cables and is a short circuit waiting to happen." Sam sighed. "The hydraulic fluids were probably boiling so they'll need replaced…"

"Why not just strip it down and rebuild the whole suit?" A female voice interjected, causing them to look and they saw Feldt.

"Do you have any idea how long that would take?" Sam gaped at her. "It would be like we were building a whole new mobile suit…"

Ian looked at Feldt. "If you can convince Yzak to let us use our hangar... maybe… but even then, it would take longer than it would to replace the parts… or rebuild it with scavenged parts that have been modified to work."

"Just how different is it compared to…" Feldt stopped as she looked at Ian who just shook his head.

"The technology that went into these suits is closer to the…" Ian trailed off. "Give me that parts list…" He held out his hand to Nine who gave it to him. "A06283… I'll be damned… Feldt, see if we have a spare wiring harness for an Aquila. A few modifications and it'll be damn near identical." He smiled. "I now know why the parts looked so similar… it's because Able reused what he could from older suit designs, their internals are similar to the older suits from the ESUN. I'd bet money that some of the Daughtress'internal components are similar to other suits from the ESUN."

Xxx

"So, how'd it go…?" Hilde asked as she plopped herself down across from Shiho at the table.

"Well…" Shiho paused and looked over her shoulder. "Seeing as Yzak isn't here… it went pretty well, needless to say he isn't reading it anymore…"

Hilde couldn't resist laughing. "Well that's good… I heard he nearly ran over Kira, when he left the bridge?"

"I think so…" Shiho trailed off as Marie sat down with them. "I know that look…"

"This is…" Marie looked at them as she sat her terminal down on the table. "…a little…"

"Kinky…" Hilde finished for Marie, who seemed to be a little flushed as she just nodded.

"You're so innocent…" Shiho smiled. "So what chapter did you make it to?"

"I read it all…" Marie spoke softly.

"Wait… all…" Hilde blinked. "Uhh…"

"I liked the story, so I just couldn't put it down…" Marie looked at them.

Shiho looked at her. "Well it was a best seller… so I guess it makes sense…" She shrugged.

Marie looked at her "It's your fault…"

"Hmm?" Shiho blinked.

"My and Allelujah's room happens to be next to Yzak's quarters…" Marie looked at Shiho who very quickly turned beat red.

"Wha… oh…" Hilde got a sly grin on her face. "So, I'm guessing Yzak got a few "ideas" huh… AHH!" She found herself face to face with Shiho, pulled half way across the table.

"Don't breathe a word of this to anyone…" Shiho hissed in her ear.

"Sure… you're making a scene you know that right?" Hilde muttered back.

Shiho released her and sat back down. "Sorry…"

"So I'm guessing he got a clue then?" Hilde asked.

"Well it's a start… it's mostly because we always have to be on pins and needles when we're home… making a perfect image for the media…" Shiho shrugged. "I think if things settle down a little, we may end up treating this operation as a little vacation."

Xxx

Garrod meandered through the streets with his hands in his pockets as he thought. Taking a slight glance over his shoulder, then he waited till he reached a small alleyway before slipping his hands out of his pockets and bolting down it across to the next street over. Quickly hugging the wall as he got to the other street, he glanced down the alleyway and saw the figure of a man looking back and forth on the opposite street. "I knew it, someone's following me." He turned and began quickly walking away.

Xxx

Tiffa continued looking at the small canvas on the easel before turning and looking over her shoulder, then her eyes widened. She got up and hurried out of her room.

Xxx

"I'm not the only one then…" Tieria looked at Setsuna who seemed to be on edge.

"Something feels off…" Setsuna muttered before nodding in the direction of the hangar.

"Who's on standby?" Tieria asked as they both began making their way towards the hangar.

"Right now, Lockon, and Shinn." Setsuna replied as they rounded the corner of the hallway leading to the hangar.

Xxx

Sala checked the ships sensor before continuing with the checklist for the ship. She noticed Roybea entering the bridge.

"Yo…" Roybea smiled happily at her.

Sala gave him a glare. "What is it?" She asked flatly.

"Nothing. Nice weather we're having." Roybea looked out of the bridge's windows at the clear blue sky with a few light wispy clouds drifting slowly on a light breeze.

"Yeah…" Sala replied as she looked.

Roybea looked at her as she continued to look out the window. "You look like my mother who passed away."

Sala gave him a little glare out of the corner of her eye. "I've heard that line before."

Roybea let out a light laugh. "Man, first love is better than this."

"I hate jokes." Sala replied to him calmly.

"Why don't we have dinner?" Roybea suggested looking at her.

"Please stop joking." Sala turned to get back to work.

"That was honest." Roybea looked at her and she blinked in surprise before looking at him.

"AHH!" Roybea jumped as someone brushed past him.

"Run away!" Tiffa grabbed hold of Sala. "Hurry, run away!"

"Well, excuse you…" Roybea scratched his head at the sudden intrusion, before a shell strike caused the whole ship to shake, as massive blasts erupted around the ships while more shells struck.

Three mobile suits shot out of the dense forest and opened fire on the Freeden, peppering it with 90mm machine gun fire.

Xxx

"Hurry and fix it!" Witz yelled at Sam as he braced against the catwalk to stop himself from falling.

"I told you, it'll take a little longer!" Sam snapped back at him.

"You're too slow!" Roybea yelled as he ran past them towards the Leopard.

"Roybea! Damn it!" Witz yelled after him as the Leopard launched.

Xxx

The Leopard rocketed out of the rear of the Freeden and instantly found two of the Daughtress High Mobility type units that had started the attack on them. "Let me show you something good!" He activated the inner arm Gatling and opened fire on the nearest of the two, peppering it with a hail of bullets before it was quickly destroyed.

The deep blue Daughtress High Mobility Command type hovered around the destroyed suit along with the other Daughtress High Mobility type, both opening fire on him as they closed.

Ennil smiled. "Another Gundam, huh? Split up!" She ordered and they broke away from each other, engaging Roybea.

Xxx

"Boy, Roybea seems rather high spirited today." Toniya blinked as she watched the Leopard fighting from her place in the bridge.

"You think so?" Sala asked as the Astarte launched a GYAN and the GN-X IV Sniper Custom.

"It looks like he won't need our help." Shingo noted as the two suits joined in the battle.

"Witz's help either." Toniya spoke as she continued watching the battle.

Xxx

"Damn it, don't get carried away or you'll get hurt, Roybea!" Witz glared as he watched the battle unfold on a small terminal monitor in the hangar bay.

Xxx

Three Daughtress High Mobility types opened fire on Roybea through a line of trees, peppering his suit with their machine guns. Roybea shielded himself for a moment with the Inner Arm Gatling. "I'll take care of this."

"Don't get carried away… we are still outnumbered…" Lockon relayed as the GN-X IV Sniper Custom fired, sending a shot directly through the head of one of the Daughtress High Mobility Types.

"It's fine…" Roybea flipped a switch and the armored covers that housed the vents lifted, revealing the two smaller breast gatlings as he opened fire on the remaining suits, slinging a wall of bullets and grenades into them.

Xxx

Ennil smiled as the flash of an explosion illuminated her suit which was hidden by some trees. "Information broker… get ready and stand by."

"Roger…" The information broker relayed, as the faint glint of light could be seen from a ridgeline overlooking the battle.

Xxx

Garrod whistled as he walked down the sidewalk glancing back in his peripheral vision, he thought he was being followed again so he took off at a run and entered an alleyway. Slipping up against the wall he drew his handgun from inside his jacket, and waited. A few tense seconds passed before he finally rolled out and took dead aim down the street. He blinked, it was empty.

"AHH!" A voice yelled from above him causing him to jump, he spun seeing the man dropping down from above him, taking aim he was alarmed as the man's hand came down on his wrist and breaking his grip on the gun. As he landed he took a jab at Garrod's head.

Garrod ducked just below the jab and kicked, narrowly missing the man as he jumped back avoiding it. "Y…you!" Garrod glared at him, he was the man from the auction who he'd duped.

"I came for the Gundam." The man glared at him.

"I won't give it to you, asshole!" Garrod clenched his fists as he put them up getting ready for the fight, he charged as the man also lunged forward, he ducked under the man's attack and dove for his gun.

The man spun and kicked Garrod in the lower back, sending him to the ground short of reaching the handgun. The man knelt down and rolled Garrod over as he knelt over him. "You're still too young to be doing this! Now then, where did you hide the GX?" Theman asked.

Garrod cracked his eyes open, he was still in some pain from the hit. "I forgot because you hit me!" He spoke before being decked square in the face by the man.

"This will help you remember. Did you recall where now?" The man grabbed Garrod's jacket and pulled him up a little.

Garrod had blood running down the side of his face from his nose and lip. "Wh… what're you talking about?" Garrod muttered.

"Do you want more help to jog your memory?" The man asked as he reached behind his back and pulled out a sheath knife "In that case, I can do whatever you'd like." He brandished the knife above Garrod.

Garrod turned his head clenching his eyes, knowing he was about to get it, when a shot rang out, his eyes snapped open just in time to see the blade drop and imbed itself in the dirt of the street a few inches away from his face. Suddenly the man got up off of him and was backing away.

"W… wait, don't shoot!" The man held out his hands. "EHAHHH!" The man screamed as he ran away.

Garrod turned to see the man holding the gun, he was wearing a long black coat with a ruffled button down shirt and stood there looking at Garrod on the ground.

"Who're you?" Garrod muttered before Olba stepped out from behind him. "You…"

"It's so kind of you to remember." Olba looked at Garrod. "This is my brother, Shagia Frost. Gundam Virsago's pilot."

"It's nice to meet you." Shagia bowed a little. "I would like to have a long talk with you."

Garrod slid his hand along the dirt towards his handgun and just before he reached it Shagia fired, the shot struck the handgun and knocked it away further down the street. Garrod turned back to them.

"Forget it." Shagia looked at him. "I will not fight you, because you're unarmed."

Olba smiled at Garrod. "Let's have tea to celebrate our second meeting. Of course, everything is your treat."

Garrod glared a little at the two men, knowing he really didn't have any choice in the matter.

Xxx

The Leopard swung the Inner Arm Gatling like a club, bashing a Daughtress High Mobility Type back and getting its machine gun out of the way before Roybea punched its upper torso, knocking it over. Before he could finish it, a hail of machine gun fire flew past his suit's torso. He turned and saw a Daughtress High Mobility type turning and running away. "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!" He turned and charged after it, after a short distance he found himself in a small clearing near a cliff.

Looking around, he didn't see the suit he'd chased in this direction "Hey, hey, are we playing hide and seek?" He chuckled a little before he noticed the ridgeline, where four Daughtress High Mobility Fire Wallaby units appeared looking down on him. And a further two hovered out of the woods from behind. "An ambush, huh?"

"Shit, they split us up on purpose!" Shinn yelled over the frequency.

Ennil chuckled as she looked down on the Leopard. "That's as far as you go. Fire!" She gave the command and all of the suits opened up with their flamethrowers, igniting the clearing and enveloping the Leopard in an endless stream of fire.

"AHHH!" Roybea's yelled as the temperature steadily climbed in his suit.

Xxx

"They were ambushed…" Yzak looked over at Meyrin.

"They're now being engaged by units equipped with flamethrowers, and all are pinned down." Meyrin brought up the map on the main monitor.

"They divided us and are now engaging with intent of drawing the battle out… exactly what Gundams aren't intended for… even theirs aren't designed for a protracted battle…" Yzak glared. "Send out the other units we have available. Try to put fire on that ridgeline with the main guns!"

"If our shots miss by even a little, we'll obliterate Shinn, Roybea, and Lockon!" Dearka looked at him.

"Detecting more of those suits equipped with flamethrowers closing on the ships!" Miriallia yelled up "Wait, they're…"

"They're turning this entire valley into a killing field…" Wufei glared as he saw them. "They intend to turn this valley into a massive firestorm that will either burn us alive or drive us out… to where they want us."

Xxx

Two information brokers sped away from the battle on hover bikes. "It's strange work, isn't it?" One yelled over to the other. "Just go to town and tell everyone that the Gundam is fighting."

The other man shrugged. "I'll do whatever they want, as long as they pay me."

Xxx

Shagia and Olba sat at a table in a courtyard in front of a small restaurant. "You no longer pilot the GX?" Shagia asked.

"Not only the Gundam, but I won't return to that ship." Garrod glared as he held the small glass of ice tea.

Olba looked at Shagia "Looks like a problem, brother."

Shagia rubbed his forehead a little. "I want you to pilot the GX until your death."

"Until death?" Garrod blinked as he looked at him.

"Yes…" Shagia looked at him. "We'll kill all of the Gundam pilots, and send you all to heaven. That's our wish, as brothers."

"What?" Garrod gaped at the lunacy he was hearing.

"The last battle we had was the first time we have ever lost against anyone." Shagia continued.

"As brothers, no, as pilots, you could call us both artists who wish to correct such an error." Olba elaborated.

"That is why you must pilot the Gundam." Shagia looked at him.

Garrod shifted in his seat. "What a load of bull!" He glared at Shagia "The reason for your hate has nothing to do with the Gundam."

"Don't get conceited!" Shagia slammed his fist down on the table.

"What?" Garrod looked at him.

"You won because of the GX, not because of your abilities!" Shagia glared at him.

Garrod sighed. "Oh, really." He sat his glass down on the table. "If you think so, you may regret it."

"Don't take me for a fool." Shagia looked at him with a cold glare before kicking sharply upwards, slamming directly into Garrod's hand which had been pointing a handgun at him from under the table, the sharp crack of the handgun going off echoed as a planter on a small wall near the entrance of the restaurant exploded from being hit. Many people gasped as it nearly had hit a waiter, who had been less than a foot from it.

Shagia turned to Garrod again "Do you understand me?"

Olba looked at him. "You will return to the Gundam, won't you?" He asked.

Garrod rubbed his wrist a little as he hid the gun. "I refuse."

Shagia leaned on the table "Then it cannot be helped." He looked at Olba.

"The Freeden will be threatened."

Garrod blinked momentarily. "Do whatever you want…" He hid the gun in the back of his pants under the coat. "It's got nothing to do with me."

"Really?" Shagia asked before exchanging a glance with Olba.

"Where's the manager?!" A man yelled. "There's some great news!" An information broker shouted as he walked over towards the entrance to the restaurant.

"There's a Gundam type fighting to protect some ships in the forest." The information broker sat down on a small fountain near their table.

Shagia looked at them. "We have an early guest, then." He smiled as Garrod got up seemingly alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Olba asked. "I thought it didn't concern you."

"I… uhh…" Garrod sighed for a moment before taking another glance at the information broker.

Xxx

The Leopard backed away as it knelt down, its armor melted in places and discolored with soot as the blaze roared around it and the other suits.

"This is crazy… we don't know where they are in this blaze…" Lunamaria glared as her GOUF Ignited backed away from a collapsing tree that sent up a shower of hot cinders and smoke as it fell.

"This much of an attack shouldn't…" Roybea glared as he looked around for a way back to the ships. "Uhh…" His eyes widened as he saw a Daughtress High Mobility type charge him and raising its beam saber to finish him.

"AHH!" Lunamaria turned to face it just as a beam roared down from above and carved diagonally through its torso, destroying it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Witz yelled as the Airmaster flew in at high speed.

"That was still quick." Roybea relayed.

"This time we'll kick their ass!" Witz yelled back as he continued firing on more closing on their position. He took aim at two on the ridgeline, which were preparing to attack, and fired sending shots through each of their cockpits. Rolling high he tried looking down into the forest, where it was nothing but smoke and flame. "Where are the other mobile suits?"

"Infrared is useless right now, it's masking their heat signatures!" Heero yelled as his Aquila circled with Kira's Murasame Custom.

"Not good!" Allelujah yelled as he looked down closer to the ships. "They've been cut off!"

Xxx

"We can't escape?!" Toniya gaped as Witz relayed the news.

"It looks that way." Witz looked at them. "We're okay, but the ships are trapped!"

Sala glared "That's what they wanted."

Xxx

Witz landed knowing that he couldn't abandon the suits on the ground with an unknown number of enemy suits still around. "What should we do?" He asked.

"I wish we could stop this fire somehow, but that's impossible." Roybea relayed as they took up a three point defense.

Xxx

Ennil smiled as she looked down into the blaze, where cinders drifted up and down like a rain of fire. "The boy will come." She smiled. "Garrod Ran will definitely come."

Xxx

Garrod ran past the mechanic as the Virsago and Ashtaron took off heading into the sky. "Damn it!"

"Oh, I forgot to take a picture." The mechanic gaped as the two Gundams flew away.

"This isn't the time for that!" Garrod snapped.

"You're right…" A voice called out, causing him to turn to see James. "So… what are you gonna do?"

Xxx

"Come, Garrod." Shagia smiled as he looked at Garrod standing there on the ground.

"For our aesthetics…" Olba chuckled.

Xxx

"I have to… There's no other way." Garrod looked skyward as the two dots that were the Ashtaron and Virsago, as they flew away towards where the Freeden and Astarte were.

Xxx

Tiffa closed her eyes calmly and sat in front of her easel before reaching out and beginning to draw what she'd just seen in the small vision, which she'd received.

Xxx

Garrod clicked the control unit into its place in the GX and brought it online as it stood. "There's no other way!" Its eyes flashed an acid green as it prepared to launch with James' Vulpecula.

"By the way… you looked like you'd been roughed up… I'm guessing that you had a run in with that guy from the auction?" James asked.

"Yeah…" Garrod replied. "How'd you know…?"

"I got there a few seconds after doom and gloom did…" James chuckled a little. "Still wondering how you managed to get your handgun back…"

"I had a backup…" Garrod replied as he launched.

Xxx

Having fallen back to and around the two ships, the mobile suit forces stood their ground between them and the attacking Daughtress High Mobility types. "What should we do? Should we commit to a double suicide with the Freeden?" Roybea asked.

Witz let out a light laugh "The treasure I have on that ship is too important." He glared before turning back to look at the enemy suits. "If you wanna run, go right ahead!"

Roybea chuckled. "I can't leave, I was hired." And then looked over at him just as a scattering beam like a massive shotgun blast struck, forcing them back.

"What in the…" Allelujah looked over as the two landed near him and Soma.

"That attack just now…" Witz glared.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Roybea looked over in the direction the beam had come from. Suddenly out of the smoke a claw lashed out and seized the Inner Arm Gatling forcing it skyward.

Witz's eyes widened as the Ashtaron engaged Roybea at close range. "Roybea! Huh…" He turned around to face something his sensors picked up, when the Virsago stepped out of a thick blanket of smoke that had been clinging to the ground.

Shagia chuckled lightly. "I've been waiting for this day for quite some time." He opened his eyes and looked at the Airmaster, Brave Test Type and GN-X IV caught between them.

Olba smiled. "Finally, I can take my revenge today, brother."

Witz glared. "You can sure as hell try!" He opened fire on the Virsago with the two buster rifles of the Airmaster, but the enemy dodged the shots and pulled skyward getting above them.

"Soma deal with the other one!" Allelujah leveled the Brave Test Type's GN Beam Rifle at the Virsago and fired, forcing Shagia to roll.

Roybea threw the Ashtaron back while he leveled the grenade launchers at it and then opened fire at near point blank range bombarding Olba, forcing him back.

Ennil blinked as she saw the suits being engaged by the Virsago and Ashtaron. "Who's that? Well, that's fine with me. I can still defeat that ship." She gestured to the Fire Wallaby units to focus on the Freeden and the blaze began to intensify around it.

"I don't care who you guys are…" Stella glared as she backed up a little, hugging the hull of the Freeden to avoid being trapped in the flames. "You won't beat us in those antiques!" She took aim at one of the suits and opened fire with her ES-05 MS Lupus' twin beam gatling. The spray of green beams engulfed the two suits on the end, destroying them and making a temporary opening for her.

Xxx

Garrod and James looked down on the battlefield from a cliff overlooking the valley. "Man, it's hot…" James tugged on his collar before undoing the top button.

_Garrod looked at the Freeden and memories from the past few days drifted back. "Garrod!" Shingo glared at him._

_"This is all your…!" Toniya started as she glared at him before Sala held out her hand in front of__Toniya and__stopping__her,__prior to turning and walking over to Garrod._

_"I…" Garrod started as he looked up just in time to be smacked across the face by Sala._

_His thoughts drifted further to what happened with Tiffa. "Tiffa, are you there? I… I…" Garrod looked down as he stood in front of her door._

_"Don't." Tiffa's voice replied softly. "I don't want to see anyone."_

Garrod tightened his grip on the controls as he remembered what Ennil had said. _"It's lonely, isn't it?"_

Blasts rocked him back to reality as he saw some Daughtress High Mobility types shelling the Freeden and Astarte with bazookas.

Xxx

Dr. Tex fell back against the wall near Jamil's bed as the ship shuddered from more explosions. "I shouldn't have said he was in critical condition." He looked at Jamil lying in bed.

Xxx

"Shit I don't know where to shoot…" Chen glared. "The targeting system is all screwed up because of the fire!"

"At this close range we can't use the big guns…" Romero looked at him. "Don't even bother worrying about them, try to use some of the missiles."

"That's what I was talking about!" Chen glared at him.

"You two quit arguing!" Kathy snapped at them as she took the Captain's chair. "We have to focus on supporting the mobile suits, what other weapons do we have so we can hit back!?"

"What about the torpedo launchers?" Amia suggested from her seat in the bridge.

Chen snapped his fingers. "That's right… the ground use torpedoes!" He smiled.

"Ground use torpedoes?" Kathy blinked looking at Chen along with everyone else who wasn't from ZAFT.

"A special type of burrowing torpedo was developed for the Lesseps-Class for use on land." Meyrin looked at them.

"I forgot all about them because I've been assigned to the Eternal for so long…" Martin smiled. "Let them have it Chen!" He yelled back from the helm.

"Targeting enemy mobile su… crap they're so close they would go right under them and wouldn't pull up in time! We'd end up hitting the Freeden!" Chen glared.

Xxx

Tiffa steadied herself against the wall of her room as the ship shook, having knocked her and her easel to the floor. She reached forward and picked up the drawing she'd been working on. The still unfinished landscape she'd seen. She blinked as she sensed something and then looked to the other side of the room.

Xxx

Ennil launched skyward before touching down on the Freeden's upper deck. Looking directly at the bridge she locked onto the target.

Xxx

Sala's eyes widened as she saw the Daughtress High Mobility Command Type had touched down and its main camera flashed. "AHH!" She drew back as the suit leveled its rifle directly at the bridge.

Xxx

"You're mine!" Ennil glared as she prepared to fire. A pinkish white beam streaked out from ahead of the ship nailing the rifle just ahead of the trigger, causing it to explode in her suits hands and knocking her suit from the ship. "AHH!" She winced as she looked up to see what had hit her. "What?" She blinked as she saw the GX.

Xxx

Witz blinked "That's…"

"Waddya know…" Roybea blinked a little surprised himself as the GX touched down between the mobile suits aiming at Ennil's suit.

"TA DA! Here's the ultimate mobile suit pilot, Garrod Ran! Here with the Gundam X to take you out!" Garrod cheered over their frequencies.

Xxx

Sala blinked seeing it. "Garrod!"

Shingo looked over at it. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Probably waiting for a chance to return." Toniya winked as she smiled at the suit.

Xxx

"Did he really just say that?" Yzak looked over at James's Vulpecula that had touched down near his GYAN.

"Well at least he's got the right attitude…" Dearka couldn't stop laughing.

"What did I tell you… the kids on the level…" James smiled as he targeted a Daughtress High Mobility Type that had a bazooka and charged it, activating his suits two arm mounted beam sabers in the process.

Xxx

Garrod watched as Ennil's suit pushed itself up off of the ground to face him.

Xxx

Tiffa got up and looked out of her window, seeing the GX looming just outside. "Garrod, you're still…"

Xxx

"Let's do it!" Garrod yelled as he opened fire on Ennil, sending two beams streaking past her suit as it hovered back, allowing another suit that still had its rifle to engage.

The Daughtress High Mobility Type opened fire on Garrod with its 90mm machine gun, sending a hail of bullets sailing past the GX.

Garrod fired again putting a shot in the dead center of the enemy pilot's cockpit, destroying the suit with one shot. He turned on another two suits that had begun to engage him and in the same manner fired twice, taking them both out.

Xxx

"Move the ship!" Sala ordered.

"M…Move it?" Shingo gaped at her from the helm. "To where?!"

"But there's fire everywhere!" Toniya gaped at her.

Sala brought up the map on the main monitor. "Look, in the three o'clock direction… there's a lake through the forest." She pointed at the monitor.

Shingo's eyes widened. "I get it, a lake!" He smiled "That's our acting captain for you!"

Toniya looked back at Sala. "You're great! You were just hiding that great idea!" She winked at her.

Sala looked at Toniya and nodded a little in reassurance. "Relay it to the others to follow us, if we're lucky we can make a fighting retreat, and escape."

Xxx

"The ships are moving! Let's hook up!" Witz relayed to Roybea as he transformed the Airmaster and began flying after the Freeden and Astarte.

"Roger!" Roybea replied as he broke off from the Daughtress High Mobility Types and launched into the sky, catching a handhold on the Airmaster. As the two suits flew away the Ashtaron and Virsago fired on them with their claw and scissor beam cannons.

Shagia watched the two retreating. "Running away?" He stopped as an explosion erupted behind their suits. They turned to see a wave of incoming Daughtress High Mobility Types firing their weapons at them, sending a hail of 90mm bullets whizzing past them.

"Let's take these Gundams for ourselves!" One of the pilots shouted as they charged.

Shagia glared. "You backstabbers!" He opened fire with the claw beam cannons only to miss with both shots as they hovered towards them at high speed. Coming under direct fire from one of the suits he fell back and Olba flew forward as he opened fire with the two Scissor Beam Cannons, nailing one of the suits in the upper torso causing it to explode.

Xxx

The Leopard touched down in front of the GX on top of the Freeden.

"Looks like you've returned, running boy." Roybea looked back at the GX and smiled. "You seemed to be pretty confident in yourself."

Garrod grinned. "Yeah, whatever! I'm not the type to worry about things!" He snickered to himself.

"Hey you two…" Witz transformed and landed next to the GX. "We don't know when they'll attack again." His words snapped Garrod back. "Stay alert until we reach the lake."

"Yeah, alright." Garrod looked at the Airmaster before sticking his tongue out at it, as Witz spoiled his fun.

Xxx

"Everyone alright?" Yzak looked around at the suits in the hangar. "Who's topside?"

"Myself, Stella, Allelujah, Lockon, and James." Heero replied over the frequency. "Do we know anything about this lake we're heading towards?"

"No, we hadn't gotten a chance to get to it yet…" Marie replied over the frequency. "We were intending on going to it tomorrow to fill the water tanks anyway, so we were holding off."

"Great for all we know we could be going to a bone dry lakebed…" Tieria grumbled.

"Relax if it wasn't a water source, it wouldn't be marked as one on their maps…" Setsuna responded to Tieria.

Xxx

Jamil cracked his eyes open and they slowly adjusted to the light. "Ahh…" He groaned a little, feeling as if he'd been kicked in the chest.

"I see that you've awakened." Dr. Tex looked over at him.

"Where am I…?" Jamil asked looking at him.

Dr. Tex smiled "At least it isn't heaven."

Xxx

"What do you mean, stop the ship?" Sala asked as she looked at Tiffa.

"It's just that… because, well… but…" Tiffa looked at her.

"That's not a good enough of a reason." Sala looked at her.

"But doesn't she have a special power?" Toniya looked over at Sala.

"The Captain may take her advice." Shingo looked over at them.

"I'm…" Sala started before a line opened with the bridge and Dr. Tex appeared.

"Good news, everyone." Dr. Tex adjusted his glasses a little. "He's awake." He adjusted the view and Jamil was sitting up in bed with his coat over his shoulders.

"Captain." Sala looked at him.

"How's your injury?" Shingo asked.

Toniya walked over. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Sorry for making you worry." Jamil looked at them. "Now tell me everything that has happened."

Xxx

The Ashtaron leapt back as it avoided a slash from a Daughtress High Mobility Type's beam saber. Olba retaliated by opening fire with the two machine cannons mounted on the upper torso next to the head, their bullets shredded the enemy suit at close range knocking it out of the fight.

Shagia glared as he lashed out with the Virsago's claw, seizing the head of one of the remaining Daughtress High Mobility Types before firing the claw beam cannon through the upper torso destroying the suit.

Xxx

Ennil smiled as she saw the explosions coming from the two suits that had interrupted her battle. "Just keep playing around." She turned and gave chase after the two retreating ships that headed for the lake.

Xxx

The two massive warships slowly made their way out onto the lake, skimming along its surface and kicking up a light spray as they went.

"Do you mean we have to follow her advice?" Sala blinked as she looked at Jamil.

"Yes. Turn the ship around, quickly." Jamil looked at them from the monitor.

"So you mean her advice is better than our judgment?" Sala asked a little surprised.

Jamil looked at her. "Even without her advice, I would do this." Sala's eyes widened as she heard this.

Toniya gasped. "What's that over there?!" She blinked as she pointed to something out on the lake.

About a hundred yards ahead of the two ships, was a man standing there with his back to them, seemingly standing on the surface of the lake.

Xxx

"What in the…" Lockon blinked.

"There's a person on the water?" Garrod blinked a little amazed and confused.

Roybea let out a light laugh. "Is he some sort of magician?"

Bubbling foam erupted around the man's feet as he stood there, he slowly began to rise out of the water.

"What?" Garrod blinked.

"Oh crap…" James's jaw went slack as they saw what the man had been standing on slowly rise from the lake.

Zakott turned to face them as the Trieste-class amphibious battleship rose to face the two ships. Though not as large as the Astarte, they had walked right into the trap that their enemy had laid. "Welcome to the burning lake." He called out to them as he leapt down and climbed down the hatch into the bridge.

Witz glared. "You bastard you've been waiting here this whole time!"

As he finished the Trieste-Class deployed its eight 140mm machine guns and opened fire in a barrage. All of its shots sent up huge columns of water as they struck around the ships, sending a light shower down on them.

"They misfired?" Garrod blinked as he looked at them.

"They must be wet, because they were waiting underwater." Witz glared at it.

Roybea blinked as he noticed something from the splash from one of the spouts, a light green compound quickly dried upon contacting the air and the ship's hull. "That's…!"

"Volatile compounds in the water…" Heero glared as the green compound quickly began to catch fire and spread across the surface of the water like an oil fire.

"What!?" Garrod was shocked as he saw the water itself was burning.

Xxx

"Commence attack!" Zakott commanded as the Trieste-class's main guns all opened up fully now, their initial attack having done its job, they began pounding the two ships with their eight 140mm machine guns.

Xxx

"Return fire! If they want to play it that way, give them a taste of their own medicine!" Kathy ordered.

"STOP!" Yzak yelled as he entered the bridge. "If you fire our main guns there's a good chance you'll only make things worse for us, unlike their guns, ours require a larger charge and the muzzle blast is greater, we may end up lighting our own ship on fire if we do!"

Xxx

"Shit! So this is what he meant by burning lake!" Garrod glared at the Trieste-class as it continued to bombard them.

Xxx

"The temperature of the ship's hull is rising rapidly!" Shingo yelled from his station.

"Trouble in engine room number one!" Toniya yelled from her post.

Sala stood there almost in shock, knowing she'd let them into this trap without realizing it.

"Sala! Don't worry about it." Jamil snapped her back into reality. "Everything will be fine."

Sala looked at him. "Captain." She paused for a moment prior to looking over her shoulder at Tiffa before turning away again.

"Sala…" Tiffa looked at her.

Xxx

The Virsago sent a shot from its claw beam cannon through the chest of a Daughtress High Mobility Type, finally having taken out the last of them Shagia glared. "In addition, they forced me to use all of the Megasonic cannon's energy."

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." Olba replied as he looked over at his brother's suit. "Hey, lets go, brother. To where they are."

Xxx

As the Trieste-class closed firing its eight 140mm machine guns, shells continued to rain down on the ships covering them in the flammable compounds.

The GX launched into the sky towards the Trieste-class. "Garrod!?" Witz yelled seeing him fly ahead.

"I'll take it out! I won't let them beat us!" Garrod yelled back before turning back to see Ennil's Daughtress High Mobility Command Type just in front of him, preparing to slash his suit in half with its beam saber.

"AHH!" Ennil screamed as she struck downwards.

"AH!" Garrod deployed the shield mode of the shield buster rifle, blocking the attack.

Ennil smiled. "So we meet again, boy."

"This voice." Garrod's eyes widened. "You must be Ennil El!"

"Bastards!" Witz yelled as he prepared to launch just as a claw lashed out and grabbed his suit, while another seized Roybea.

"I told you that you couldn't run away." Shagia glared as he grappled with the Airmaster.

"Prepare yourselves!" Olba glared at the Leopard.

Xxx

"Sam!" Ian yelled trying to get a response from him.

"Over here!" Sam yelled before he turned and ran towards Rococo and Nine. "Hey, are you okay!?"

Ian ran down the steps of the catwalk as smoke continued to billow through the hangar. "Go call for the doctor!" Ian yelled as he ran over.

"Right!" Sam replied as he ran over to a terminal, and opened a line with the medical bay.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Tex asked as he answered.

"There are two mechanics down because of the attack! Please hurry!" Sam yelled.

"Alright!" Dr. Tex replied not even bothering to close the line as he left.

Xxx

"AHHH!" Ennil yelled as she charged the GX using the powerful thrusters of her suit, she nailed it with a flying kick to the upper torso, causing it to crash hard into the baked earth.

Garrod glared as he blocked her beams saber again with the shield buster rifle. He watched as the searing heat of the thermal energy weapon slowly melted through the protective coating of the shield, getting to the metal beneath.

Ennil giggled lightly "I'll let your friends live, if you listen to me."

"What did you say?!" Garrod snapped back at her.

"Because I like you, boy." Ennil smiled at his suit. "Be more honest with yourself."

Garrod blinked as she continued. "I know that you regret the other time…"

Garrod suddenly had a thought of Tiffa in his mind and he glared at her suit. "That's… NOT TRUE!" He kicked her suit off of his.

Xxx

Tiffa blinked "That person… and Garrod…"

Xxx

Garrod glared at Ennil's suit and drew the GX's large beam sword. "I would never!" He charged her slashing back and forth repeatedly as she dodged from side to side with ease.

"You're kinda cute when you get angry." Ennil smiled as she continued her duel with Garrod.

"You bitch!" Garrod lashed out before realizing it she'd slipped past him.

Ennil smiled at the GX. "From this point on, it's still not too late." She flew directly at the bridge of the Freeden preparing to take it out with a single strike.

Garrod landed, spun, and charged after her at high speed quickly making up for the lost ground, he slashed at her from behind, only to glare as she dodged it. His eyes widened as he saw the bridge getting closer, too close. "AHHH!" He pulled back hard as he swung the large beam sword the opposite way and rolled with it around the bridge, crashing on the upper deck. He winced as he cracked his eyes open and looked to the bridge, Tiffa was looking down at the GX. "Tiffa…"

Ennil charged Garrod preparing to attack him again directly.

"My... my home is…" Garrod glared as Ennil leapt high preparing to thrust down to finish him. "THIS SHIP!" He roared as he dove below her suit and slashed out some of its thrusters in the process.

Ennil quickly continued skyward and began retreating from the battle with her suit's mobility now impaired.

Garrod turned to face her again and then noticed a light signal coming from the top of the bridge. It took him a moment but he realized who signaled him, it was Jamil.

Xxx

"Garrod, in this situation, you're the only one who can save us." Jamil looked at the GX.

Xxx

"What're you saying? There's no other way." Garrod looked at him.

Xxx

"To both ships, full reverse on my mark!" Jamil announced to them.

Xxx

Witz, Roybea, Stella, and Heero stopped as they noticed the light signal from the Freeden. "Damn, a change in plans." Witz glared as he and Roybea leapt backwards, while Heero and Stella broke away from the Virsago and Ashtaron under the covering fire from the Airmaster and Leopard.

"They can't really be planning that…" Stella looked at Heero on her monitor.

"We have no choice, but to believe in him now!" Heero yelled back as they all pulled back.

While they fired on the Ashtaron and Virsago, forcing them back as small explosions erupted from the lake's surface in front of the two enemy Gundams, they quickly returned to the ships.

Xxx

"Freeden, full reverse now!" Jamil ordered as the Freeden began to quickly retreat from the lake.

Xxx

"Full reverse, get us off this lake DaCosta!" Yzak commanded as the ship began retreating with the Freeden passing it. "Damn it, if we don't pick up speed we're going to be…"

"I'm trying to get the ship going as quickly as I can, but this thing isn't exactly small… and water isn't exactly the best surface for the scale system to perform on!" Martin yelled up from the helm.

Xxx

Zakott grinned as the ships began making their hasty retreat from the lake. "Finally made up your mind. Continue attacking! Force them into a corner!" He ordered as his ship continued closing on them while it continued the bombardment. He smiled as more water spouts erupted around the two ships. "Fools, do you think you can defeat our ship on the burning lake?"

Xxx

Everyone on the Freeden's bridge braced themselves as a shot struck directly ahead of it, sending a massive shockwave through the ship and a towering waterspout up directly in front of them. "At this rate, the engines will explode!" Shingo yelled over from the helm.

"Sala!" Toniya yelled at her.

Sala looked at them for a moment before turning and looking at Tiffa, who simply nodded in response. "Everything will be fine."

Xxx

Shagia and Olba looked up at the Airmaster, Leopard, Aquila and Lupus as they flew away from them. "Why are they running away?" Shagia asked a little puzzled. "What?" He looked over at Olba's suit.

"They're really… Look over there!" Olba gestured out onto the lake between the ships and the advancing Trieste-class.

Shagia turned and saw it, there floating just above the water amidst the flames and smoke of the burning lake was the GX. "I believe this contest is over." He looked at Olba's suit "We'll start over."

"Why?" Olba looked at him shocked before realizing it. "I understand, brother." The two quickly launched and began hurrying away from the lake.

Xxx

Garrod glared at the looming Trieste-class before looking skyward at the moon. "From laser contact to direct microwave it will take 4.03 seconds. Can I make it?"

Shells continued to whizz over the suit as they splashed around the two retreating ships.

Xxx

Jamil braced himself as he was thrown back against one of the railings of the open deck of the bridge tower. "Captain, we can't hold out much longer!" Shingo's voice yelled from the consol near him.

Jamil turned and leveled the flair gun skyward. "It's up to you, Garrod!" He fired sending the shot directly over the ship as it burst in a white phosphorous flair.

Xxx

Zakott looked at it. "Wha…"

Xxx

"There it is!" Garrod smiled as he flicked the switch activating the satellite cannon's system. The laser circuit streaked down from the moon and connected with the GX. "NOW!" He spun and rocketed away, breaking the connection with the circuit that had already confirmed contact and raced for the shoreline.

"Four… three… two… one!" Garrod still counted down while he was just barely leaping off of the lake over the shoreline as it happened "Here it comes!"

The microwave beam transfer struck the surface of the lake at that moment, sending a shockwave of energy through it and dispersing the water in a hurry, releasing more of the volatile chemicals and vapors trapped in the lake as it exploded.

Xxx

"HIT THE DECK!" Yzak yelled as everyone dove for cover in the bridge, the blinding white flash from the blast seemed to engulf everything still on the lake.

Xxx

The Trieste-class ship was forced into the sky before being enveloped completely. "AHHHH!" Zakott screamed as the ship was flung like a toy through the sky prior to crashing on the shore hundreds of yards away and exploding.

Xxx

Ennil tried to brace her suit against the blast before being flung away from the shore, seemingly tumbling across the ground like a ragdoll. "AHHHH!"

Xxx

As the blast cleared a torrential downpour of rain began to fall around them. Jamil slid down the small wall on the open deck of the bridge tower as he felt the cold droplets hitting his face.

"Directing the microwave into the lake and causing a vapor explosion, huh?" Dr. Tex looked into the sky as Jamil noticed he had found him. "And now this miraculous rain." Dr. Tex turned to him. "Kinda neat, huh?" He walked over to Jamil and held out a hand to help him up.

Jamil took his hand and was pulled to his feet before being helped to stay upright. "You're soaked. Let's change your bandages."

"Sorry." Jamil apologized.

Dr. Tex smiled. "Like rain on the street. It's raining in my mind as well."

Jamil looked at him. "Was that Rimbaud's poem?" He asked.

Xxx

"I told you he was good…" James lightly punched Heero on the arm.

"He was lucky…" Heero entered the hangar while James continued following him. "By all rights he should have been dead three times over."

"How do you figure?" James cut him off from the catwalk leading to his suit.

"First, he should have been vaporized by that nuclear explosion a few days ago… two, in the town you said he was nearly killed for the suit… and encountered those two other Gundam pilots, who now apparently have it in for him. And three, he was lucky he escaped that vapor explosion on the lake."

"Hey Heero!" Quatre called to him as he walked towards them from the opposite direction.

"What?" Heero turned to look.

"We have mail…" Quatre held out a letter to him.

"Who the hell uses snail mail these days beyond packages?" James scratched his head as Heero began opening the letter.

"Relena…" Heero slid the letter out. "When she doesn't want to deal with…" He folded the letter up again and slid it into his jacket pocket.

"What is it?" James prodded his side.

"Just…" Heero paused trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, it has to be important…" Quatre looked at him.

"It is…" Heero nodded.

James grinned "She sent you something dirty, didn't she…"

"No…" Heero stated flatly. "Just something unexpected…"

"What, something happened with the family?" James leaned against the railing.

"You could say that…" Heero sighed before turning and walking towards his Aquila.

"Unexpected… and something to do with family…" James mused. "It's one of two things, either someone died… or…"

"Can it James!" Heero yelled back to him.

"What? It's not like it's all that hard being a father…" James shrugged.

Quatre blinked. "Oh, so that's what the box was for…"

"What box?" Heero spun around.

"There was a package that came with the letter; I just dropped it off in your quarters…" Quatre gestured in the direction of their rooms.

James gave Heero a sly grin. "I can only think of a few things she may have sent you to go along with those news…"

"Oh hell no James!" Heero quickly hurried back down the catwalk as James tried to get around Quatre.

"It said something like baked goods on top of it…" Quatre looked at Heero.

"Even more of a reason, they're cookies!" At that exact moment both Heero and James got past Quatre and scrambled for the hatch.

"Those are mine! If you want some, get your wife to bake for you!" Heero yelled.

Quatre sighed. "Why is it that James always goes after our treats from home…"

"Because I don't keep sweets around the house…" Hilde walked over. "Mainly because I know he'd just plop down on the couch with Helen and eat them all."

Quatre turned to see her munching on a pudding cup from her lunch. "Oh… so that's why all of the pudding has been going missing…"

"I can't help it if I have a craving every once in a while… Besides, this stuff isn't exactly cheap." Hilde looked at him. "Especially in L2!"

Xxx

Dr. Tex looked at the collected crewmembers of the Freeden. "We'd like to hire you until our injured have healed."

"The Freeden's private mobile suit pilots, huh?" Roybea looked at him and Jamil then to Witz.

"I don't think I'll be able to find any better place to hide my treasure." Witz looked at him.

"I have to agree with that!" Toniya chimed in catching the two pilots off guard.

Witz spun on her. "Why don't you shut up!"

Roybea smiled. "Well, I'm tired of drifting around." He turned and smiled at Sala who blinked a little.

"And, Garrod…" Jamil spoke looking at him.

"Uhh…" Garrod straightened up again.

"As long as you're on this ship, you can't just keep doing whatever you like." Jamil looked at him. "As punishment, you will have to take care of Tiffa."

"Eh… ME!?" Garrod gaped as he pointed at himself.

Shingo and Sam couldn't resist grinning as they stood next to him, Shingo quickly put Garrod in a playful headlock as Sam lightly punched him. "Looks like you did well!"

"You lucky son of a bitch!" Sam grinned. "Don't sneak around with her!"

Garrod broke free from them. "You idiots! I'm not like that! I…"

"Oh, Tiffa." Toniya blinked as she noticed Tiffa enter the room.

They all turned and looked at her as she held the canvas under her arm.

"Tiffa?" Garrod blinked as she showed them the picture she had drawn.

"We need to go to this place." Tiffa looked at them as she showed them the landscape portrait of a town nestled in the mountains.

"I see, so you think there is a Newtype there." Jamil looked at her, and she nodded in response.

Xxx

Olba and Shagia watched the Freeden and Astarte as they began heading northward towards the Rockies. "Henceforth, are we destined to be their rivals, brother?" Olba asked.

Shagia smiled as he watched the two ships. "I want them to eventually realize that. Otherwise…" He looked at his brother. "Olba, there may be some problems with completing our mission."

Olba chuckled lightly. "Roger, brother."

Xxx

Ennil staggered a few feet from her downed Daughtress High Mobility Command Type before collapsing to her knees, and glaring at the dust cloud that came from the two ships leaving the area.

Xxx

Toniya blinked as she noticed Sala entering the bridge. "Oh?" She turned and followed her over to her station "Sala…"

Sala turned and blinked at her.

"Huh, huh?" Toniya looked at her before narrowing her gaze at Sala's face. "Sala, you changed your lipstick, didn't you?" She muttered softly.

"Eh…" Sala blinked "Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged before spinning Toniya around. "Anyway, go back to work." She nudged her across the bridge.

Toniya huffed a little as she looked back at Sala.

Xxx

Tiffa leaned against the railing of the open deck above the bridge looking at the shade of lipstick Toniya had given her.

"What are you doing?" Garrod asked as he finally found her.

"I'm feeling the breeze." Tiffa looked at him as he meandered over and joined her.

Garrod leaned over the side a bit as he stood next to her. "Tiffa, uh… well… to tell you the truth… About when I was in town…"

"Garrod." Tiffa spoke softly to get his attention.

"Eh…" Garrod looked at her as she shook her head. "Huh…" His eyes fell on the tube of lipstick in her hand. "Huh? Is… isn't that lipstick? What do you have that for?"

Tiffa held it up and smiled at him. "It's a secret."

"Huh…" Garrod gaped at her.

Xxxxxx

Kinky…

*WHACK!*

"You… you…" Shiho fumed as Ald found himself on the floor "You're so dead…" she leveled her handgun at him.

*Gulp*

SAVE ME!

*Fwump!*

"WHA…!?" Shiho found herself on the floor near the door.

"I'm terribly sorry I'm late Mr. Ald…" The blond haired boy helped Ald to his feet. "I don't think it would be good if you were injured before I even entered the story…" he smiled.

"Who the heck are you?" Yzak glared at him as he helped Shiho up.

A cold breeze drifted through the open window of the room as the boy smiled at them "My name is Carris Nautilus…" as he spoke they finally saw what had hit Shiho, as the pilots were all driven back into the center of the room surrounded by dozens of small mobile suit bit weapons.

*Smile*

I believe this is a good wrapping up point, don't you Carris?

"Tiffa, come over here quick!" Garrod gestured to her as she hadn't moved from her seat.

"She's fine where she is." Carris glared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, here's the disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Seed, Wing, X, or 00, all credit goes to their respective creators.

Ladies and gentlemen, after a long wait chapter 5 is here. I'm going to let everyone know that there is a new poll up on my profile, it regards chapter length and posting speed. As of late many of you have probably noticed the rapid degradation of my posting. There are outside factors causing this, mainly work/life/school/etc. Well I also noticed that as the story moved onward the chapter size steadily increased until the average of the last fic was around 20,000 words or just over that. Well to be frank about it, the story has begun to feel like a second job due to the amount of work required to put out such large chapters. (I challenge anyone to find an actual novel with over 20000 words in a chapter that doesn't result in either a 5 chapter book or a novel that is so large it makes Encyclopedia Britannica look tame…) In short, I am asking the question at large of what chapter length everyone thinks I should post at, also I'll put this out there, while I agree with the feedback given on the poll it does not mean that it will be exactly what I do.

*WHACK!*

Wha…

"Quit your griping and get on with the chapter they've been waiting almost two months!" Ennil glared at Ald as she leveled the pistol at his nose.

Eh… whatever…

*WHACK! WHACK! THWACK!*

"He dares to brush me off…" Ennil glared as she belted Ald several times "Enjoy the chapter, as always please read and review while we continue to beat Ald upside the head until he gets back to regularly posting." Ennil smiled as she waved at the monitor of the computer.

xxxxxx

Ch. 5

I am a Newtype!

"Can we get the damn heating system working already?" Yzak grumbled as he took his seat in the briefing room.

"They're still working on it… we didn't expect to be dealing with actual combat damage to internal systems…" Heero looked at him as he turned his chair to face him.

"If they don't get it working soon, I'm going to go out on the rear deck and light a fire…" Yzak shivered a little. "We're heading north because of some vision that Tiffa girl had about some possible newtype up in this godforsaken land…"

"It's the mountains; in the middle of winter… of course it's going to be cold…" Wufei looked over at him.

"Can we get on with this meeting, so we can get back to the problems within the ship?" Sven poured himself some coffee before tugging his gloves back on.

"Alright then… this is our second assessment… the initial assessment was inconclusive enough to not file a report… however, we're long overdue to send a report of our findings." Yzak looked around at them. "We'll start with the events that occurred last week."

"According to what James found on his trip into the town, it was substantially better off, unlike the first town we were in, and even had a semblance of government, plus normalcy." Kira looked around at them "I think we may have to judge this on a case by case basis, also based on orbital images of areas that were hit harder fifteen years ago than others… unlike the town we landed near, this one was shielded from direct damage by a small mountain range."

"I agree, I do think that the cities and towns we come to will need to be judged on a case by case basis, especially with the fact that we have a limited amount of relief supplies aboard for the operation." Yzak nodded. "Now, we should take a closer look at the environmental situation."

"Surprisingly it isn't as bad off as we had initially thought… climate is stable for this time of the year… all that seems to have not quite stabilized yet is the quality of some water sources…" Sven smiled. "The snow outside has tested negative for any compounds… so we won't have a repeat of the burning lake. Furthermore, the environment overall has rebounded rather quickly. We assumed the worst, but it appears that nature was still able to heal itself quickly, even after such a traumatic event…"

"That brings us to the topic of the Vultures." Heero warmed his hands on his cup of coffee. "We've seen both sides of this coin… they have their reasons for what they do for the most part, some greed, others survival, and in their case…" He nodded towards the porthole in the room where the Freeden could be seen. "A multitude of reasons."

"Yes…" Yzak nodded. "The Vultures are a particular bump we have to deal with… it'll be hard to explain this to the governments without them wanting to do a full intervention to stabilize the world…"

"We could also just lump the Vultures in with the same sense as the towns that they need to be judged on a case by case basis." Wufei looked at him. "I believe it would be a good point to leave out the fact that the pilot of the most powerful weapon on the planet known to us at this time, happens to be an untrained fifteen year old boy."

Kira nodded. "I think we can fix that though… he just needs time to get to his feet. The majority of us were like that when we first started out, he just needs practice."

"I think you're partially right…" Yzak spoke causing them to stop and look at him as Wufei and Heero had been ready to argue the point. "I think he's found his feet already… though he's yet to learn one thing that we all learnt very quickly, defeat." The others fell silent and just looked at him as he spoke. "We all at some point were beaten, some worse than others… but we all realized very quickly that we weren't as invincible as we thought. The same will happen with him, it's just a matter of time, and we have to make sure he isn't killed in the process. He does have the skill, but his head isn't quite in it yet."

"Are you suggesting we aid the Freeden fully with Jamil's plan to search out Newtypes?" Wufei looked at him. "That would be completely counterproductive to our current mission."

"Not so, our knowledge of the damage to the planet and the areas that were hit the worst is minimal at best. On the other hand the Vultures have been roving the planet for fifteen years. In short our best chance to find the worst hit areas is to follow the people that already know where they were hit the hardest." Heero looked at him. "Yzak's plan is sound… and it keeps us close to that suit to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Xxx

"People of Fort Severn, as your mayor, I promise you long lasting peace." The settlement's mayor spoke to the gathered crowd of residents. "The mobile suit pilots or vultures, who have spread in this devastated After War world, plan to destroy us by any means." He looked to the crowd. "But we have a greater power." A cold breeze swept across the open square as he spoke. "Because we have the leader of Fort Severn's army… Newtype, Carris Nautilus." He gestured to the young fifteen year old blond boy standing behind him as he stepped away from the mic.

Carris walked forward to the mic to address the crowd. "Once, when we started living in space… people with new abilities were discovered. These people, with high abilities in judgment and recognition are who we must become. These people are called Newtypes. But, during the previous war, we used the power of the Newtype. And thus, we almost perished. The majority of Newtypes died as well." He paused for a moment. "But I was born with the same power they had. Yes, I am a Newtype of the After War world. I will use this power for peace. I believe this will be a consolation for the people who died during the war."

The Mayor stepped forward again. "My friends… as you heard, as long as we have Carris Nautilus, our life of peace will last forever." As he said this the crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

Xxx

"At this rate, we should make it to our destination quicker than expected." Sala looked at Jamil.

"But it's amazing we can even find this place from only one picture, isn't it?" Toniya smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Jamil and Sala.

"The picture that Tiffa drew, was quite accurate." Shingo nodded. "It fit the image of Fort Severn precisely."

"And we'll find Newtypes there?" Toniya looked at them. "Hey, what do we do after we find them?"

"However, there are many people who wish to use the power of Newtypes." Jamil looked over at Toniya from his seat. "We'll provide protection if necessary. We might let them be passengers on the Freeden, like Tiffa."

"If someone has already abused their power, we may have to take drastic measures." Sala looked at him.

Jamil shifted in his seat and looked at her. "If we must."

"But, wouldn't it be funny if they turned out to be our enemies?" Toniya asked half joking before Jamil looked at her again. "Eh…"

"That's what I'm most worried about." Jamil stated flatly. "If we decide to fight a Newtype, we must be prepared."

"I see…" Toniya sighed.

"Well, we shouldn't worry about that!" Shingo grinned. "We have three unrivaled Gundams!"

Xxx

Sam looked around at the mechanics. "Okay, here are a few questions. What maintenance would we perform when moving a Gundam to a really cold region?" He asked the mechanics at large.

"You'd put extra plating on the hydro-pulse system of each manipulator." One mechanic responded.

"In that case, we have to change the sealant material." Rococo rubbed his chin a little as he thought.

"No, first we have to change out the radiators with smaller ones." Nine looked at him.

Sam smiled. "You're all correct… eh…" He blinked noticing the entrance to the hangar opening and Garrod walking in, he smiled. "But, there are also twenty five other answers. Try to find them yourselves. See ya!" He hurried off through them rather abruptly,leaving them a little shocked and clueless. Running over to Garrod who was leaning on some containers he smiled. "Hey, Gundam Boy!"

"So what did you want to talk about, little brat?" Garrod looked at him with his arms crossed as he leaned against the container.

"Did you talk to Jamil about that stuff?" Sam asked.

"No." Garrod replied flatly in response.

Sam gaped. "Why not!?"

Garrod looked at him. "We don't need to improve the GX right now." He narrowed his gaze a little. "Since we have the Satellite System, the GX is invincible."

"But, what if the moon isn't out…" Sam looked at him.

"We have the Leopard and the Airmaster." Garrod looked at him as Sam grimaced.

"But that big barrel, the high powered Satellite Cannon is useless in urban combat." Sam looked at him.

"I'm learning normal combat." Garrod shot him down again.

"Well, that's, uhh…" Sam sighed as Garrod shot holes all through his argument.

Garrod smiled as he planted his hands on his hips. "I see right through you. Even if there's no real reason, you still want to modify the GX."

"Please, I've saved a lot of really cool parts for this modification!" Sam looked at him. "There's no way to sell them without using them."

"Really cool parts?" Garrod looked over at the heaps of salvaged mobile suit equipment. "You mean those?"

"You got it!" Sam ran over to them. "Look at all these!" He pointed up at two long barrels. "These are twin mega particle cannons from an Ex-Federation battleship." He pointed towards a long hinged thing that had never been painted. "And that is a prototype folding shield which was never used! And that's a big thruster for a mobile armor!" He couldn't resist grinning as he looked at all of them. "What do you think about putting this stuff on the GX!? It really gets me going!" He turned and blinked "Eh…" Garrod wasn't there.

Sam huffed and crossed his arms. "Even if you beg later on, I won't upgrade it for you."

Xxx

Amia stifled a sneeze as the door to her room hissed opens. "Hey Kathy, did they get the heat working yet?"

"Nope… turns out that the heat from the fires outside destroyed most of the electrical systems dealing with the internal heat and cooling systems… most of the wires' coatings have turned into nothing but a melted mess, if they turned it on without changing out the bad ones, it would probably short circuit the whole system, if not start an onboard fire." Kathy grabbed the blanket from her bunk and quickly wrapped it around herself as she took a seat at her desk.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Amia asked.

"Well, they've been at it for three days now… so, I'm assuming sometime today or tomorrow." Kathy shrugged "Though if you want to warm up, the showers have been pretty busy recently, I think the hot water system was separate from the internal heating system."

"I'm not that cold, besides I remember hearing that hot water freezes faster than cold for some reason, so the second they leave they'll wind up being colder than before they went in…" Amia shrugged as she tugged her blankets a little closer.

"Probably something you heard in a class you had…" Kathy looked at her "You've been reading a lot lately…"

"I guess so… there really isn't much to do besides learning the jobs aboard the ship, and the few times I'm asked to cover a shift on the bridge…" Amia shrugged as she slid her finger across the tablet turning the page on the screen.

"What else have you read about, I mean I've seen you covering shifts for pretty much everyone on the bridge at this point except for Yzak, Wufei, and Meyrin…" Kathy blinked.

"It's been about a week, but learning the controls for the various stations isn't all that hard… they're all fairly similar to each other. The only ones that are seriously different are the helm, and combat controller's station. Otherwise all of the seats in the CIC can do pretty much the same as all of the others." Amia again slid her finger across the tablet changing the page. "I'm reading about the other posts on the ship…"

"Just how many positions have you read about in a week, it took most of us a long time to learn our jobs to be proficient enough at them to see active duty…" Kathy blinked as Amia held up a hand.

"Five so far, no one asked me how fast I read, or how well I retain it." Amia looked up. "What…"

Kathy blinked for a moment. "You learnt five of the posts on the bridge in a week…"

"Yeah, fire control, electronic warfare, sensor operation, enemy search and detection, and I'm almost done reading about the combat controller's station." Amia looked at her. "The only problem is, seeing as the stations codes are classified, I really couldn't do much else besides understand what each section does, I don't know how to launch any mobile suits, or how to access the data, seeing as the intelligence officer technically is the one manning the post."

Kathy sighed. "The thing is, all I'd have to do is ask Yzak… but to do that you'd have to enlist technically. I don't think you'd really…"

Amia wiped some of the makeup off of her face. "Where else could I be of more use, I don't exactly see myself becoming a teacher, or a doctor after what happened."

"I don't think you really understand what you're talking about, you realize we could have to go to war again… and you'd have to come with us." Kathy looked at her.

"I've seen what combat looks like from just coming with you here." Amia looked at her.

"That's not what I meant; you haven't seen what war really is yet…" Kathy looked at her "Before you make your decision, you should wait to see what you could be getting yourself into."

Xxx

"Okay, this one goes over there. And move that a little to the left." Roybea directed as the men continued bringing in the boxes and setting up the room. A group of men slowly passed him carrying a pool table. "Hey be careful with that, it's very old now." Looking around the recreation room was coming together nicely.

"Yo…" Witz called catching Roybea's attention, causing him to look.

Roybea gaped as his eyes hit it, the ugliest bronze statue of a bear he'd ever seen in his life. "Eh…"

"I'll use this to decorate." Witz smiled at him. "Now, where should I put this…over there will be nice."

Roybea blinked a little before placing his hands on his hips. "Ugly…" He grimaced a little.

Witz turned and looked at him. "You say something?"

Roybea blinked. "Oh, nothing. It's great!" He grimaced a little.

"What are you doing?" Garrod asked before he saw the room. "AH, What's this!?" He gaped.

Roybea smiled a little as he looked around. "It's a long term contract. To hold off boredom, we've been trying to get a lot of cool stuff. I want to build an entertainment room for everyone's use."

"Hey, that's a good idea." Garrod smiled as he looked at Roybea.

"But you have to be a member. We have to charge you." Roybea smiled at him.

"I knew it." Garrod grimaced a little. "Oh, yeah!" He turned and shot off down the hallway again.

"What's with him?" Witz walked over.

"I can understand exactly what he's thinking." Roybea smiled before looking at Witz. "Does that make me a newtype?"

"Dummy… don't be ridiculous. I can imagine what he's thinking as well." Witz chuckled a little.

Xxx

Garrod was running so fast he actually overshot where he had been going, abruptly slowing himself by using the wall to brace his movement, he turned around and walked over to the door to Tiffa's room, he reached out to knock. "Ah…" Stopping himself, he checked his breath before glancing upwards at his hair and running his fingers through it for a moment, trying to get any stray hairs to be compliant.

Chuckling to himself for a moment Garrod smiled. "Tiffa! Tiffa, are you there?" He asked as he gave her door a few light knocks.

Xxx

Tiffa jumped a little startled at the unexpected call; looking abruptly towards the door she blushed a little as the water of her bath sloshed about, a little not sure if she should respond or not.

Xxx

"So you see our predicament then…" Yzak looked at Jamil on the monitor. "Our crew has been fighting the cold the past few days, and we didn't exactly expect the problem to persist for this long…"

Jamil nodded. "It's fine if you wish to send some of your crew over to warm up for a bit."

"Thank you, I'll be sending over any personnel not on duty, or that could be needed on immediate standby." Yzak ended the call and looked around the bridge. "I'm sorry everyone, but for the time being, you're stuck here, however I will give the order to run the bridge in shifts, that way everyone has a chance to warm up."

"It's fine, so long as the coffee keeps flowing, that'll keep us warm." Da Costa looked back from his post.

Xxx

Toniya gaped as she saw the entertainment room. "What's all this!? This is really cool, isn't it?"

Sala looked over at Witz and Roybea. "Has the captain given his approval?"

"Eh…" Both Witz and Roybea blinked at her. "Oh…" Roybea scratched his cheek a little. "I'm going to get it right now."

"Is that so?" Sala looked at him.

"I can help you with the decorating…" Toniya looked at them. "Eh…" She stopped as Sala looked at her. "That's a nice sofa, isn't it?" She quickly tried to change the subject as she made her way over towards it.

"Aww man, I knew this was gonna happen." Witz stretched a little.

"Women admitted free." Sala looked at them. "Then, if you like, I'll get permission from the Captain."

"Eh…" Roybea blinked a little. "It's a deal." He shook Sala's hand.

Sala nodded. "Okay, I'll go inform the captain."

Witz blinked a little. "She's changed quite a bit, hasn't she?"

Toniya smiled as she plopped herself down on the comfy leather sofa. "Anyway, I'm really glad you've gotten approval. Eh…" She stopped and noticed something on the end table next to the sofa. "What's this?" She blinked at the bronze statue before bursting into laughter. "It's so ugly!"

"Well, excuse me!" Witz yelled.

Xxx

"Why the heck don't we have something like this on the Astarte?" Hilde sighed as the ice shifted in her drink.

"Who cares, it would be a frozen hell right now anyway… at least the boys were gentlemen and let the ladies warm up." Shiho smiled as she sipped on her cocktail as the crack of billiard balls caught their attention.

"Eh…" Roybea and Witz were gaping at Dr. Tex and Dr. Herfi.

"According to our bet, you cannot charge us for admission." Dr. Tex looked at them as their team finished off the two pilots.

"Why you little pool shark…" Roybea chuckled.

Dr. Tex chuckled a little. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"AH!" Garrod stopped just outside the door. "Everyone's here!" He stopped before the entrance. "Hey, this way, hurry up, hurry up!" He gestured a little and soon Tiffa rounded the corner.

Witz smiled a little. "Oh, so you got her to come. Not bad!"

Dr. Tex gestured over towards the sofa. "There's a special seat for you two."

Roybea chuckled a little. "Oh, young couples these days are troublesome…"

"Oh give me a break…" Garrod laughed a little in return.

"So, how much are you going to charge them?" Dr. Herfi looked at Witz and Roybea.

"Fifteen years old and younger are free, right?" Roybea shrugged a little as the men laughed a little.

Kathy watched as Garrod and Tiffa walked to their seat. "It's kinda interesting, you're not much older than the two of them, but your childhoods were so drastically different… right?" She blinked as she looked at Amia who had suddenly frozen. "Amia,something's wrong?"

Tiffa sat down next to Garrod and gasped a little as something flashed through her mind, the mechanical head of a white mobile suit with a reddish pink monoeye and a long plume like antenna.

Garrod glanced over at her. "Tiffa, what's wrong?"

Amia and Tiffa both looked up at the same time. "It's… nothing." They paused and glanced at each other for a moment.

"Is that so… well alright then…" Garrod nodded at Tiffa.

Xxx

"God damn it!" Ian snapped as he plopped down and rubbed his hand.

"You alright pops?" Duo looked over at him.

"Yeah, just slipped and whacked my hand off of the compartment door!" Ian pushed himself up. "Is the cable free?"

"Yep, James is pulling it through now!" Duo yelled from the corner.

"This is why ships are meant to be pulled apart in dry docks, where you have the right tools for the job…" Ian grumbled.

"Relax this was the last major cable set that needed replaced." James nodded "Putting the new one in will be easier because we can put a lead through to help guide it."

"I brought some coffee." Feldt called out as she stopped with a small cart for them.

"Isn't this for the bridge?" Duo looked at her.

"I think they won't mind, considering you're almost done getting the heat back online." Feldt smiled as she poured them the hot coffee. "Everyone available has been at it for three days straight."

"Yeah, but we're not finished yet." Ian grumbled before taking a drink of his coffee.

The sound of footsteps caught their attention before Setsuna rounded the corner at a brisk walk. "What's going on Setsuna?" Feldt looked at him.

"Ah…" Setsuna slowed for a moment. "I'm not really sure, but I just think something may be on its way soon…"

"What kind of something?" James looked at him.

"You remember that Jenice type mobile suit in the hangar, how it has that weird mustache like antenna near the head's cooling port?" Setsuna looked at them.

"Yeah, what about it?" Duo shrugged.

"That something looked similar, but different at the same time… it was all white with a narrower more streamlined appearance…" Setsuna stopped as Felt held out a notebook and a pen to him.

"Think you can draw it?" Feldt asked as Setsuna took them and began doing a rough drawing of it.

"What's that?" Ian blinked as he looked at it.

"It was some long commander's antenna, or something, coming out of the top of it." Setsuna looked at him and held the book out for them. "Whatever it is, it's grating my nerves…"

"I wonder if this is a Newtype use mobile suit…" Ian paused and looked at it for a moment. "This antenna could be used to add strength to quantum brainwave communication between bit weapons…"

"You're kidding right, I mean sure from the descriptions they had from that war that happened fifteen years ago, they had remotely controlled mobile suits, but things like DRAGOONs, Bits, and Fangs are way too complex for them to have been maintainedproperly, or to be usable to any serious extent now."

Xxx

The lights of the small town within Fort Severn twinkled in the cold night as Carris stepped out onto the balcony of the central watch tower, looking directly towards the south.

Xxx

Tiffa stood on the open deck of the bridge tower, looking out into the dim night as the ship moved northward, the frigid wind stinging her face a little as it rushed past.

Garrod walked over and leaned against the rail with her. "You'll catch a cold if you stand out here like this."

"Oh…" Tiffa nodded.

"Do you sense any Newtypes?" Garrod asked looking over at her.

Tiffa nodded. "I do sense a little something…"

"I see…" Garrod turned forward again and began looking at the endless expanse of snow.

"Garrod…" Tiffa looked at him.

"It's nothing." Garrod smiled at her.

She blinked as he walked over to her and took off his scarf before draping it around her shoulders. "When you're feeling alright, come down. It's pretty cold up here." Garrod smiled before he turned and made his way back into the ship.

Tiffa turned back to looking out into the night.

Xxx

"Do you think her power is the same as yours?" Nomoa asked as he looked at Carris.

"There's no mistake." Carris replied "The time has come."

Nomoa got up and walked the short distance to the book case, where he pulled one of them out and the book case descended revealing the industrial elevator waiting for them. They stepped inside and began the long descent downward. "The After War confusion never ended. People fight and hurt one another." He looked out as the massive cavernous bay was revealed.

As the elevator opened they stepped out and walked down the short flight of steps, stopping before the massive machine opposite of them, a humid haze drifted around them from the massive cooling pipes and power cables attached to the machine in front of them "We need a lot of power to end this foolish period." He looked upward towards the massive reddish brown head and torso of the machine. "This is the mobile armor Patulia."

"If we can use the Patulia, uniting this after war world will not be a dream." Carris looked up at the tremendous mobile armor.

Nomoa nodded. "However, we will need a large amount of Newtype power for this."

"Yes, that's why I…" Carris trailed off as he looked at Nomoa.

"That's correct." Nomoa nodded at him before looking back at the Patulia.

"Of course, we need to capture the Newtype who is coming this way." Carris looked at the mobile armor. "In some cases, we may have to use military might."

"In any case, we shouldn't let the citizens of Fort Severn know." Nomoa looked at Carris. "Do you understand, Carris?"

"I understand, Mayor Nomoa." Carris nodded before looking back at the massive mobile armor. _"With my power, I can end this foolish time."_His gaze hardened a little as he looked at it. _"With my power."_

Xxx

_A barrage of red beams streaked towards the GX as it stood there, they impacted in a continuous__barrage,__splintering its armor and tearing it apart as it fell. A series of three shots in quick succession struck the upper torso dead center directly at the cockpit penetrating without any difficulty. "AHHHHH!" Garrod screamed as it__happened,__disappearing into the sea of red that enveloped the suit._

Tiffa shot up in bed nearly throwing the covers off in cold sweat as her eyes were wide with fear, she found herself sitting there in her dark room, with only the light of the moon illuminating it. She looked around a little before taking a breath to try to calm her nerves. She turned and looked out the window up at the moon. "A dream… It was just a dream, wasn't it?" She asked herself softly.

Xxx

The rhythmic putter of the hover bike's engine echoed around the passage as it sat next to the deep maroon red car. "The Vultures? Ah, they were heading towards Fort Severn."

"Thank you." Ennil smiled at the information broker before putting the window up as he took off again heading southward. She tugged her red scarf down a little and smiled. "Fort Severn, huh?"

Xxx

"It's great to have the heat back on." Quatre smiled as he sat down across from Triton for breakfast.

Triton rubbed his shoulder. "I'll agree…" He nodded before taking a scoop of the scrambled eggs with his fork.

"You're welcome…" James smiled as he took another bite of his toast.

"I'm just surprised you're not out light a light…" Shinn looked at him. "You were up for almost two days straight fixing the damaged wiring."

"Unlike Duo, and my old man I, Ahhh…" James stifled a yawn. "Have no intention of not enjoying the fruits of my labor… besides, I want to make sure it doesn't break for some reason. You have no idea how big of a pain in the ass it was pulling those cables out."

"Oh quit your grumbling…" Hilde plopped down across from him and put a fruit cup down on his tray. "Besides it's not like you're not a night owl anyway…"

"Guess you're right…" James stabbed some melon with his fork and shoveled it into his mouth.

"So, how many sensors did you put in the system now?" Hilde looked at him.

"Didn't have to…" James plopped a slice of an orange into his mouth. "We updated the type of cable being used, so it can be monitored internally similar to how the cores and components of our mobile suits do. Down to the point where we can almost climate control individual room temperature."

"Okay, but the ship isn't a mobile suit…" Hilde looked at him "And our suits have internal sensors built in to detect faults in their internal mechanical and electrical systems…"

"Ehh…" James paused and thought for a moment "Crap…"

"Go get some sleep, we'll deal with it later." Hilde smiled at him.

Xxx

"What?" Jamil looked over his shoulder at Tiffa, who was still catching her breath a little. "You think someone is waiting for this ship?" Tiffa nodded.

Jamil looked at Shingo. "Freeden full stop!"

"Check the radar!" Sala yelled over to Toniya.

"It's no good! I'm not getting anything." Toniya replied.

Jamil looked over at Sala. "Put the Gundams on standby! Alert the Astarte as well!"

Tiffa's eyes shot wide as she remembered her dream, the GX being destroyed by the hail of beams, not really realizing it she gasped before she turned and bolted from the bridge.

"Tiffa?" Jamil looked back a little surprised.

"What's wrong with Tiffa?" Shingo blinked.

"That's the first time I've seen that girl run…" Toniya blinked also a little surprised.

Xxx

"What the hell, we finally get the heat back, and we have to go out to fight…" Shinn grumbled as he climbed into the cockpit of his GYAN.

"Quit complaining about it, I heard they forgot to put the electrical system sensors in, so almost every corridor in the ship is an electrical fire waiting to start…" Naina replied over their frequency as the three sixty degree cockpit monitor came online.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, James was the one who was supposed to put them on the cables." Duo replied as his Vulpecula began moving towards the hangar entrance.

"I'd still rather be out in the snow, than on a ship ready to catch fire at a moment's notice." Mayu replied as the Scorpio also began moving out.

Xxx

"What?" Garrod looked at Tiffa who had grabbed hold of him. "You're telling me I shouldn't go out?"

Tiffa nodded to him.

"You'd better listen to her." Roybea stopped with Witz as they saw them.

"If you pay me, I'll work for you." Witz chuckled a little.

Sam whacked both of them before pushing them towards their suits. "Hey, move it! If you have time to talk about stupid things, check your cockpit."

Garrod blinked for a moment before looking at Tiffa again. "If I go out, what'll happen to me?"

Tiffa looked at him. "You will… lose."

"Eh…" Garrod's eyes widened.

Xxx

Toniya scanned the snow covered hills as she looked through the range finding binoculars. "I can't see anything." She turned to look forward again. "So, anything over there?" She asked.

"Nothing over here." Shingo replied as he also continued the visual search.

"How about you?" Toniya asked Sala.

"There's nothing over here, either." Sala continued searching her side of the ship.

Toniya blinked as she thought that she saw a series of dots disappear off of one hill behind another "Ah…"

"What's wrong?" Shingo looked over at her before she lifted up the binoculars again.

"Just now, I saw some snowboarders." Toniya shifted her position again, trying to find them on the closer rise, when a slate grey and black mobile suit erupted over it before coming down on the snowboard it was riding. "THEY'RE HERE!" She nearly leapt backwards as she was half scared out of her skin from it.

"All Gundams, scramble!" Sala yelled over the frequency to their suits.

Xxx

The Leopard and Airmaster took off as the Astarte launched its suits into the frozen barren landscape, and began to take up positions ahead of the two ships.

"What the hell, mobile suits on snowboards!?" Shinn gaped as they closed at high speed on their location.

"When you think about it, it makes sense…" Stella replied as her Lupus slid to a halt in the snow. "Compared to our suits, they have a significant mobility advantage."

Xxx

Garrod moved to head for the GX only to have Tiffa pull him back. "Let go, Tiffa! I'm going!"

"Don't!" Tiffa looked at him as she pulled on his arm to stop him.

Garrod looked at her. "I believe you, but I want to see for myself."

Tiffa blinked at him before he turned and hurried off for the GX. "Garrod…"

Garrod hopped down onto the seat as it descended into the chest of the GX and the cockpit hatch closed above him, clicking the control into place the suit activated. "GX, launching!"

Xxx

"Who the hell are these guys, they aren't like other vultures!?" Duo glared as he pulled back a little, trying to get out of the coordinated fire of the still closing mobile suits.

"I've figured out what they are, they're RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Types!" Naina pulled back as their fire shifted to the Tallgeese VI.

The Airmaster touched down ahead of the Freeden a short distance away. "It's pretty gutsy of them to attack the ships head on."

The Leopard and GX touched down a second later. "Vultures?"

"Nope… doesn't seem to be." Roybea smiled.

Garrod glared. "I'm going for it!" He pushed the thrusters control to their maximum power to lift off.

"Eh!" Roybea blinked.

"WAIT!" Witz yelled as the GX's verniers ignited all at once, the sudden heat vaporized the snow in a massive steam cloud that enveloped them. "YOU IDIOT!"

"I told you not to!" Roybea yelled at him.

"Da…Damn it, I can't see anything!" Garrod yelled. "AHH!" Suddenly the suit shuddered as it was struck by a beam.

Two of the lead Juracgs split off, each heading in a different direction around the three Gundams, continuing to keep firing into the cloud of steam with their beam machine guns.

Stella blinked. "Really… amateur…" She sighed as she launched forward, charging the formation of Juracgs. Launching off the snow she used the momentum of her suit to gain a grip on the shallow rocky face of the hills, while she charged the suits that had doubled back.

"Provide covering fire!" Triton relayed as his Serpent touched down carrying two doubled gatlings, and opened up on the ones heading towards Naina and Duo.

Xxx

"Prepare to fire!" Wufei ordered.

"Don't use the main guns!" Yzak yelled. "Look where we are!" He pointed at the surrounding hills on the monitors. "We can't maneuver, and the shockwave could trigger a massive avalanche, burying all of us!"

"Then what, we let them get out maneuvered and destroyed by mobile suits designed for winter warfare!?" Wufei glared at him.

"Get all of our suits out there! That includes us." Yzak turned and started for the door "Kathy!"

"Yes?" Kathy looked over at him from her post a little surprised.

"You have the bridge, don't kill us." Yzak and Wufei left with the others a little confused.

"Uhh…" Kathy blinked looking at her station "Amia take over, Feldt give her the codes." Kathy got up and moved over to the captain's chair. "Seeing as we can't use our offensive options, we'll focus on defense. Prep all launchers with smoke canisters, as a secondary option; ready all missile launchers with Dispars!"

Xxx

Garrod glared as the GX shuddered again from a beam striking it. "I can't lose! If I lose, Tiffa will go away again." He charged forward out of the steam, the suit struggling to retain its footing in the deep soft snow. "I won't lose!" He yelled as the GX collapsed to its knees and he began firing, sending two shots at the rear guard units.

Instantly the three Juracgs split, one rocketed up a slope narrowly avoiding a swipe from Stella while it used the top as a ramp, launching into the air it spun almost effortlessly and began firing down on him as it came down behind him.

"Garrod!" Roybea yelled as he and Witz started forward providing covering fire while the Juracgs rocketed around them at high speed across the snow, whilst they lumbered through it trying to maintain their footings.

Garrod looked up as Stella's Lupus doubled back to prevent being cut off from the others, he glared. "I can't lose! I won't lose!"

Xxx

Yzak glared "Damn it, someone pull them back here, we need to form a firing line to keep them from getting around us!"

"Good luck…" Duo let out an almost sarcastic laugh "I believe the term you're looking for here is F.U.B.A.R."

"Wha…" Naina asked as she fired at one of the Juracgs attacking the Freeden's suits.

"It means, fucked up beyond all repair, and no Charlie Foxtrot…" Sven replied calmly as he fired on the enemy suits trying to engage Stella. "Things aren't F.U.B.A.R. quite yet… but this battle is a complete clusterfuck."

Xxx

Jamil sat watching the battle unfolds before them with Tiffa now back on the bridge. "Garrod's not fighting the enemy." He paused for a moment. "He's fighting against the word, Newtype."

Tiffa nodded calmly. "Yes." Before stepping forward and getting a better look at the screen.

"What's wrong, Tiffa?"

Tiffa stopped and looked down at the battle directly out of the bridge's windows. "He's coming."

Xxx

"It's here!" Setsuna spun just as he sensed it, seeing the white mobile suit closing on them at high speed, soaring through the air.

Lockon blinked. "What in the hell… that thing looks a lot like a GN-X."

"Everyone, keep them occupied." Carris ordered calmly as he roared right past the battle directly at the Freeden.

Garrod looked back as he saw it. "That's… HOLD IT!" He yelled as he scrambled up, grabbing the shield buster rifle, and charged after it.

"It's going right for the Freeden!" Lockon spun and tried to target the rapidly moving target. "Shit, it's too close!"

Xxx

Tiffa watched as the large suit loomed just ahead of them, sensing Carris as he reached out to her.

Xxx

Carris saw Tiffa standing there in the bridge. "Hmm…" He turned, shifting the suit just in time as the GX rocketed above his suit, and he rolled out of the way as Garrod dove down trying to cut him in half.

"TIFFA!" Garrod roared as he touched down hard, the white mobile suit landed a short distance away between him and the Freeden. He glared at the odd white mobile suit. "Don't lay a hand on that ship, not even a single finger!" He snapped.

Carris smirked. "I'm here to get my comrade. I want you to stay out of my way!"

"It's a kid…" Setsuna blinked hearing the voice of the boy over their own frequency.

"Don't let your guard down, that suit isn't like the others we've seen so far… it's too well maintained. Either it's a custom built suit for him… or a high performance machine left over from that war!" Tieria glared.

"It doesn't matter, he's too close to the Freeden for us to do anything! We need Garrod to get him away from it." Wufei glared.

Xxx

Comrade? Th… then you must be the…" Garrod's eyes widened as he heard his voice.

Carris smiled. "Correct. I am a Newtype."

Xxx

Tiffa's eyes widened as she heard him. _"You hear me, right? What's your name?"_

"_Wha… Who are you?"_ Amia's voice echoed around her as well.

"_Another…"_ Carris's voice came again.

Xxx

"Stop!" Garrod snapped.

"Tiffa…" Carris smiled. "Tiffa Adill? And there are others as well… This is unexpected."

"AHH!" Garrod charged and slashed wildly at the suit as its reddish pink monoeye activated, it dodged backwards to either side, avoiding the attacks with ease.

Carris glared. "It's impossible. Even if you're piloting a Gundam, you cannot defeat me!"

"Shut up!" Garrod snapped back. "If you're a Newtype, then I can't possibly lose!"

Xxx

"_Get out of there, Garrod!"_ Tiffa watched Garrod fighting against Carris. _"At this moment, you can't possibly defeat this person!"_Her dream drifted back, the GX being destroyed, Garrod falling away.

Xxx

"What was…" Amia shook her head. "Who…" She looked at the suit fighting the GX. "He's gonna kill him… Garrod, get out of there!" She tried to find his frequency.

Xxx

The suit quickly got around the GX and still didn't have a single scratch on it. Carris smiled. "Is that so? Then I guess I'll see what you can do. I've come here for Tiffa, and perhaps the others, if they see what a fool you are."

"Wha…" Garrod blinked as the suit's arms both rose and flipped over into what looked like the position they'd been in while it was flying, then two hatches opened and a dozen small bits rocketed out at a blinding speed as it rose off of the ground, with another larger camera into the large area on its chest activating.

"Wha…What're those?" Garrod had never seen anything like them as they hovered there, around the suit almost effortlessly.

"Garrod run those are bits!" Yzak yelled over the frequency.

Carris smirked as the bits surged forward and opened fire, unleashing an unending hail of green beams constantly bombarding the GX.

Xxx

Tiffa gasped as she saw the GX coming under attack from Carris. _"Well, Tiffa, you can see the future, can't you?"_

"_You little brat!"_Another voice echoed that she didn't recognize.

"_Well… I guess the others can as well…"_ Carris's voice echoed around her.

"Stop!" Tiffa yelled.

"Prepare to support him! We'll give support to the GX!" Jamil ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Sala readied the Freeden's twin barreled cannon, taking aim at the suit Carris was piloting.

Suddenly two beams from the bits struck the turret and destroyed it, Sala stopped looking over at Jamil before staring at the suit looming there, now unable to help Garrod at all.

Xxx

Carris smiled as he looked at the Freeden. "That won't be possible."

Xxx

Ennil lowered her binoculars as she watched the battle between Carris and Garrod continue. "That mobile suit is a Bertigo…" She blinked recognizing the suit. "Oh well, the end of that boy is what I wanted to see anyway." She lifted her binoculars again and continued to watch.

Xxx

Garrod struggled against the constant bombardment of the bits from the Newtype use mobile suit.

Carris smiled lightly. "I'm still holding back." He taunted Garrod as he continued the unrelenting assault.

"We need to do something!" Setsuna yelled as he charged towards the Bertigo drawing his suit's plasma saber.

"Don't rush in!" Kira yelled as he tried to cut him off. "Right now if we… AHH!" He rolled avoiding several beams from the Juracgs that erupted skyward, chasing him back.

"Hmm…" Carris shifted his attention and sent a few bits after Setsuna, pinning down the Union Flag Custom under heavy fire.

"Setsuna!" Tieria yelled as he opened fire on the Bertigo followed by Lockon with their GN-X IVs.

The relentless assault from the Bertigo's bits continued on the two suits as two Juracgs attacked Tieria and Lockon.

The GX staggered before collapsing to its knees, trying to shield itself from the attack and dropping its large beam sword in the process.

Roybea continued firing with the inner arm gatling as he took out a Juracg, hitting it in the head, while he and Stella kept tight to the rocks, in an attempt to try to stop them from using their mobility, seemingly as one fell two more came forward to take its place. "This looks bad." He glanced over at the GX still being bombarded by the Bertigo. "Garrod, hold out until we can save you."

Witz rocketed past them transforming the Airmaster and charging the Bertigo. "Witz!" Stella yelled as she saw the Airmaster.

Two more of the Juracgs slid in behind the Bertigo and fired on the Airmaster, forcing Witz up and away from it before he could get a shot off. "Assholes!" He snapped.

Garrod winced as sparks arched around the cockpit's controls and a small explosion happened just above him as a monitor blew out. Opening his eyes he looked forward again as the monitors fuzzed in and out, the Bertigo could still be seen there not moving, coldly continuing the attack without mercy. "So this is… a Newtype's… power."

Xxx

"_Garrod…"_ Tiffa watched as the GX began to give under the assault.

"_Please watch carefully, Tiffa!"_Carris's voice echoed as the bits attacking Setsuna withdrew and all of them formed up in front of the GX. _"I will now destroy this Gundam!"_

"DON'T!" Tiffa screamed as Carris fired.

Xxx

"AHHHHHHH!" Garrod screamed as the GX flew back from the sudden impact of all of the bits' shots that splintered the armor of the suit. Garrod collapsed falling unconscious in the cockpit.

Xxx

"That's right! This is what I wanted to see!" Ennil smiled as she saw the GX falling. "Anyone who denies me should die!"

Xxx

The battle froze for a moment as everyone looked at the GX, destroyed, defeated, and unmoving from where it fell.

Xxx

Jamil was on his feet, not even realizing it himself, as the GX crashed to the surface of the snow, the array for the satellite cannon shattered with parts of the suit and armor strewn about in front of the ship.

Tiffa's eyes were wide as she looked on. "Garrod!"

Xxx

Witz rocketed down firing the Airmaster's two buster rifles, taking out a Juracg and causing another to trip over the fallen mobile suit, as Roybea and Stella pulled back with him, all charging at the Bertigo.

"AHHHH!" Witz and Roybea began firing on Carris.

"I told you, it's useless." Carris smiled as he glanced back. At that moment all of the bits spun on their axis and rocketed directly at the Lupus, Airmaster and Leopard, opening fire and bringing the three suits to a dead stop.

Carris chuckled lightly. "There's no way a normal person, with no powers… can defeat a special person like myself." He turned his attention back to the GX. "For people's happiness, to make a world of happiness… I'll make use of your life." The arm ejected a beam saber handle and he caught it as he landed, activating its golden yellow beam he walked towards the disabled suit.

Yzak glared. "Get the bits! I'll stop him!" He charged Carris, trying to get his GYAN between the Bertigo and the GX.

Xxx

"Garrod, what are you doing!?" Jamil yelled over the open frequency. "Get up! GET UP!"

Xxx

"Get outta there Garrod!" Roybea yelled as he tried to hit the tiny bits that continued attacking them while whirling around their suits.

"You'll be killed!" Witz yelled.

"Garrod!" Jamil yelled again trying to get him to respond.

Xxx

Ennil watched on eagerly. "Now, hurry… Finish him!"

Xxx

Yzak glared, before he could get to the GX, the Bertigo was already on top of it, planting its foot on the chest, ensuring the suit would remain pinned to the ground.

Carris looked down at the GX. "You said something interesting before, I believe? If I'm really a Newtype, then you won't lose." His gaze hardened. "I'm sorry, but reality is a cruel thing!" He rose the beam saber directly above the cockpit, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"I will not allow the old generation to win against me!" Carris snapped.

Xxx

"GARROD!" Tiffa screamed.

The beam saber stopped just above the cockpit and his voice came to her _"It all depends on you, Tiffa."_

Tiffa blinked as she looked up at the Bertigo, Carris continued. _"To save your friend, what will you do? You should make the right decision for yourself."_ She watched as the beam edged closer to the cockpit, heating the surface of the microwave beamcollector to a cherry reddish orange color.

"Captain!" Toniya looked back at him. "Where's Tiffa?" She blinked.

"What!?" Jamil looked around, she had been right next to him a moment before. "Tiffa!"

Xxx

Yzak glared as he hovered there. "You little brat…"

"_Careful… unless you want him to die."_ Carris's voice echoed around him.

Yzak noticed a little movement from the open bridge of the Freeden. "Wha…"

Tiffa emerged on the open deck of the bridge tower and looked at the Bertigo.

Carris smiled. "You've made the correct decision, Tiffa." He deactivated the beam saber and flew towards the Freeden.

Yzak hesitated as Tiffa was retrieved by the Bertigo, now sitting in its open hand. "Damn it…"

Jamil ran out onto the open deck. "Tiffa!"

"Would you please tell Garrod farewell for me?" Tiffa looked at him.

"Wait, Tiffa!" Jamil yelled as Carris brought her into the cockpit of the Bertigo before turning and flying away at high speed. As the Lupus, Airmaster and Leopard collapsed, the bits flew away returning to the suit while the Juracgs followed it back northward.

Xxx

Ennil glared "Just a little longer, and I would have seen the boy's end." She paused for a moment thinking back. "But, why was there a Bertigo here?"

Xxx

"Are you okay over there?" Roybea asked Witz and Stella.

"I'm fine. What about him?" Witz asked as he looked over at the crumpled heap that was the downed GX.

Xxx

"Yzak, what the hell, you could have gotten him!" Wufei snapped over their frequency.

"And what, killed either Garrod or Tiffa in the process if not both, the proximity of that suit to the bridge would have caught it in the blast, and while he was still away from it, he had a beam saber to the cockpit of the GX!" Yzak glared at him "We now need to focus on regrouping and assessing the situation."

"Calm down…" Heero opened a line with both of them. "Right now we have bigger problems… the fact that one of the most powerful suits between the two of our ships, and more specifically a Gundam, was turned into a pile of scrap by some high performanceNewtype use mobile suit with bits. We're sitting ducks right now. On top of the fact that like you said in our meeting, he's now been beaten senseless, currently the problem is if we can get his head in it again."

Xxxxxx

Yes this is an example of what may be coming, it is a chapter more along the lines of what I am thinking. Expect a chapter next week some time, I have quite a bit of time off this week coming up for some reason my employer didn't have really any hours available for anyone to pick up this week coming up… so I wound up with most of it off. Also, this chapter introduced one of my favorite characters in all of the Gundam Meta, Carris Nautilus everyone will soon see why he happens to be one of my favorite characters if you haven't watched the various fan subbed versions of Gundam X out there.

"Just keep writing!" Sam glared as he clenched a wrench with his hand ready to whack Ald upside the head if he stopped.

*Knock*

What is it?

"Where's our chapter?" A little girl poked her head in the door.

"Eh…" Sam blinked.

Its coming, its coming don't worry it'll be here soon enough.

"Ours takes priority!" Sam glared as he brandished the wrench at him.

"Yeah you've taken how long to get this one out and you're just gonna turn around and post one for them!?" Witz jumped up and pointed at the little girl.

"Well excuse me Mr. loudmouth, but he owes us a chapter 4!" A girl about half the size of Witz with a pair of twin tails snapped at him.

"If you were…" Witz started.

"Easy now, they're just little girls… I'm sure they can understand…"

The whine of an electrical sound came from outside "Eh…" Yzak looked up.

"FIRE!" Another little girl yelled.

*BANG!*

"WHO WHA WHERE…" Hilde found herself on the other side of the room near the door now "Why is there a hole in the wall?"

"WHY ARE THERE TANKS SURROUDNING THE BUILDING!?" Dearka gaped as they all had their guns aimed at them.

"Your little robots aren't much use if you can't get to them, now are they?" A third girl smiled at them. "Now, Mr. Aldaeus if you wouldn't mind… We'll see you soon." The group of them turned and walked out.

"Little girls with tanks… wha… okay…" Kathy shrugged "I guess we have to wait a little bit then if we don't want the building to be brought down brick by brick around our ears…"

"Why? We have anti tank weaponry…" Heero pointed at the anti-tank LAWS rockets they had.

Because, if you haven't realized… they have more tanks than you have rockets…

"We just need to fight our way out to our mobile suits… How hard can it be… They're just a bunch of little girls…" Setsuna shrugged as the boys began arming up for the breakout.

Oh boy… this is gonna get interesting see you next time while I try to stop the two casts from going to war with each other…


End file.
